Beyblade: The BitBeast Chronicles
by Sailor Saba
Summary: The Bladebreakers teams up with the Saint Shields to take on an evil that's far worse than any enemy they've ever faced! (TysonxHilary, Max&Mariam, & More couples yet to come) Season Finale up!
1. Max, The First Target

Beyblade:  
The Bit-Beast Chronicles  
  
Three years have passed since the days of Beyblade G Revolution Tyson & Hilary have now become a couple, Rei has nearly retired & when back to Asia to help other kids practice, Max & his partner Mariam, of the Saint Shields, have become the best two-on-two beybladers ever, & Daichi decided to stay with Max's mother, Judy, & Kai has never been seen since he lost Dranzer.  
  
Now, a newer evil is coming............................for the Bit Beasts......................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 1: Max, The First Target  
  
A mysterious person jumped from behind the bushes & stood in front of Max & Mariam, while in the middle of their training regiment.  
  
"Who are you?!" yelled Max. "Yeah! Reveal yourself, you coward!" Mariam said. "My name........is of no importance to you........." the person said. "What?!" Mariam said, "Then why are you here then?!" "I'm here to take your Bit Beast, Max. And I'll do it by force it I have to!" Then the mysterious person held out his shooter & beyblade.  
  
"Now, I remember this guy!" Max said. "What'd you say, Max?" asked Mariam. "I saw this guy before! He's the one that's been following us, the entire day.................."  
  
-=Flashback=-  
  
Max & Mariam were shopping for some new grip-shooters. "What are you looking for, Max?" Mariam asked, "I thought we came to find some grip- shooters." "I'm just looking for a new attack ring for Draciel," Max replied, "When I was fighting against Team BEGA, I didn't know that the attack ring was dangerously damaged. If I would of kept Draciel MS in the Team Battle Tournament, there was no doubt that the blade would of been destroyed, including Draciel." Mariam was astonished by his words, unaware that someone heard the entire thing.  
  
Out in the park, where the other kids are beyblading, Max & Mariam gave their beyblades a little test run. Draciel was giving Sharkrash a run for his money. "Damn, Max!" Mariam said, "I can hardly defend myself! That new attack ring is awesome!" "Thanks!" Max said, "Draciel should be able to take care of anybody now!" The match ended in a draw as they both grabbed their blades. "Looks like Sharkrash 2 took a beating there," Mariam replied, "That was awesome, Max! That new attack ring: Is that a GT ring?" "Yeah, it's called Draciel GT, short for Draciel Grand Terrain!"  
  
Before Max could explain more, he & Mariam turned to see a person, with red hair, just about their size. He defeated the young kid easily. "Man, that was great!" Max said as he & Mariam walked up to him, "What's your name?" "The name is Pyro." the kid said, "And besides, I've already started to blade a month ago." "Well, keep trying," replied Mariam, "I'm sure that one day you'll become one of the best!" "Thank you," Pyro said smiling. "Smell ya later!" Max said as he & Mariam left the park. Without them watching, "FOOLS!" Pyro said & he smiled devilishly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-=Later That Night=-  
  
"Well, I better get going Max," Mariam said, "Ozuma & the others get worried if I am out very late." "Well, then I see you tomorrow," Max studdered. Then Mariam kissed Max on his cheek then she left. Max touched his cheek & said, "I'll never wash this cheek again!" Suddenly something sidwswiped him. "WHO THERE?!" He saw no one. "Something tried to attack me just now! I hope Mariam gets home alright.............."  
  
Mariam was walking home until she heard something. She fired her beyblade at the bushes, but out came another beyblade. The blades returned to their original owners. "Whatever that was tried to attack me just now!" she said, "I just hope that Max didn't run into trouble!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-=The Next Day=-  
  
Max & Mariam met each other at the park, discussing what happened last night. "So you got jumped too, huh?" Mariam asked. "Yeah," replied Max, "Did you catch the person who it was?" Mariam shook her head, "Couldn't see shit! It was too dark!"  
  
Unaware of their discussion, someone was spying on them & Mariam noticed them. "All right, Come on out!" she yelled standing up.  
  
A mysterious person jumped from behind the bushes & stood in front of Max & Mariam, while in the middle of their training regiment. He was wearing a cloak & hood over his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?!" said Max. "Yeah! Reveal yourself, coward!" Mariam yelled out. "My name..........is of no importance to you." the person said. "What?!" Mariam said, "Then why are you here then?!" "I'm here to take your Bit-Beast, Max. And I'll do it by force if I have to!" Then the person held out his shooter & beyblade.  
  
"Now, I remember this guy!" said Max.  
  
-=End Flashback=-  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Pyro! Is that you?!" Max said. The person pulled off his hood to revel himself. "It is Pyro!" Mariam said.  
  
"That's right, Max!" Pyro said, "I'm here for your Bit Beast!" "FOR WHAT?!" Max yelled. "Forget it, Max!" Mariam said held out her shooter, "We'll just have to beat the answer right out of him!" "I agree!" Max replied quickly.  
  
"Get ready to lose, Max!" Pryo said laughing.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Now that we know that Pyro is the person who is trying to steal Draciel, can Max & Mariam stop that from happening? And why is Pyro trying to steal Draciel in the first place?  
  
Find out on the next Beyblade: The Bit-Beast Chronicles!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
-=Next Episode=-  
  
Next time, Max & Mariam takes on Pryo, but there is more than meets the eye with this kid. It seems though that he wants to take more than Draciel away; he wants to destroy Max!  
  
Can Mariam save Max & Draciel before it's too late for them? Or will she suffer the same fate Max is about to suffer?  
  
Find out next time on The Bit-Beast Chronicles! 


	2. A Relentless Force

Beyblade:  
The Bit-Beast Chronicles  
  
Last Time: Max & Mariam were training for a Beyblade Team Tournament, when they came across a young boy named Pyro. After noticing him in the park the two found out that he was a very good blader. But, their happiness turned to concern when someone tried to attack them.  
  
It was even stunning that Pyro was the person who attacked them. Not only that but he wants Max's Bit-Beast, Draciel.  
  
Can Max & Mariam hold their own against the mysterious Pyro? And how far he will go to get what he wants?  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 2: A Relentless Power  
  
Max & Mariam held out their shooters & beyblades against Pyro. But before they started, Max had one question to ask. "Why do you want my Bit- Beast for?" he asked, "Are you working for the BIOVOLT Corporation or is it Team PSYKICK!?"  
  
Pyro just snickered. "That for me to know & you to find out!" he said, "And besides, I wouldn't for those fools anyway?" 'What?!' Max thought, 'He's not working for BIOVOLT or PSYKICK?!' "Wake up, Max!" Mariam said, "Who cares who this guy's working for?! Let's just take him down!" Max nodded silently & shook off the cobbwebs. "Are you ready?!" Pyro said.  
  
3......2......1...................LET IT RIP!  
  
All three of them released their beyblades at the same time, but Draciel GT was the first to attack. "Hmmm.............You want to finish this early huh, Max?" Pyro said, "Well, it's not gonna end now!!!" Pyro's beyblade span twice as fast attacking Draciel GT with everyone its got! "He's not the only in the battle!" Mariam said, "Sharkrash, attack NOW!" Sharkrash 2 helped out Draciel GT, knocking Pyro's blade by hitting it three times.  
  
"You think you've got something, Girly!" Pyro said, "Check this attack out! Rapid Blade Attack!" Pyro's beyblade was spining so fast, it had at least 7 or 8 blades on the attack ring. It attacked Sharkrash 2 knocking it up in the air. "NO, Sharkrash!" yelled Mariam watching her beyblade getting knocked back. "NOW, TO FINISH YOU OFF!!!!!!!" Pyro yelled as his blade was near Mariam's. But, suddenly.............  
  
"Grand Terrain Tower!" Amazingly, Draciel GT blocked the attack; it looked like a huge, jagged rock pillar. "What?!" Pyro yelled out. That attack caused it heavy damage! Mariam looked at Max unbelieably. "You..........you backed me up!" she said as Max smiled. She blushed, but not that much. "What do you say we finish this?" Max asked. "I'm all for it," Mariam replied. With a powerful force, "ATTACK NOW!!!!!!" they both said. Their beyblades started glowing and attacked Pyro's blade, nearly knocking it off balance.  
  
Pyro got fustrated as he looked at his nemisis. "Had enough yet, Pyro!?" yelled Max. But Pyro kept his cool & just laughed. "I hate to admit it, Max," he began, "But you're good & so is your friend. But it's now time to end this sharade!" "Say what?!" said Max getting angry. "All this time, I've been toying with you! But now, the time for playing games is OVER!!!! Allow me to introduce to you to my own Bit-Beast: GO, AGNI DRAGON!"  
  
A flash of light came out of Pyro's beyblade & there is was. A red- yellow dragon-type Bit-Beast! "I don't believe it!" Mariam said, "You had a Bit-Beast the whole time! But you never told us!" "Why should I?!" asked Pyro making her angry, too, "Now I'll show you his attack! WINDFLARE ATTACK!" A huge wind appeared out of nowhere. "Dammit!" shouted Mariam as the wind was pushing her back, "I can't take this much longer! The wind's too strong!" "Mariam! Try to hang on!" Max said to encourage her. "You need to worry about yourself, Max!" Pyro said.  
  
Why did he say that? Max never knew. But when he turned to face Pyro, a fireball made out of the wind, itself, attacked Max directly, hitting his left arm. He held his arm as streams of blood ran out of it. "What..........the hell..........was that?!" Max studdered.  
  
"Agni Dragon's special attack: The Windflare!" Pyro explained, "Not only does it attack the beyblade, but the blader itself!" Max looked down at Draciel GT; it lost a whole lot of speed! "Oh, No!" Max said, "Draciel will fall on the next few attacks if I don't do something!" "Agni Dragon, use your Windflare again!" This time, the attack hit him directly in the chest & face, nearly knocking him off his feet. "Max, NO!" yelled Mariam as she ran to him, but she got hit by the Windflare causing her to fall on her back.  
  
"You stay out of this!" Pyro shouted. Max saw the whole thing and got angry. "That does it!" he said, "I've had enough of this!" Suddenly, Draciel GT began to spin fast again & Sharkrash was spining right beside it. "What is this?!" Pyro asked. "It's us!" Mariam said trying to stand up, "We may not be the best team in the world, but at least Max & I try our best to become the best bladers in the world!" "And you're not gonna stop us!" Max yelled out, "Not prevent us from that dream! But most importantly, YOU WILL NOT TAKE DRACIEL AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!"  
  
"Fine then!" Pyro yelled, "IF I CAN'T TAKE YOUR BIT-BEAST, THEN I'LL JUST TAKE IT FROM YOU!!!!! AGNI DRAGON, ATTACK!!!!!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!" yelled Mariam as Sharkrash start to come out of her beyblade.  
  
"NOW WE'RE PISSED!" yelled Max as Draciel started to come out of his beyblade.  
  
"DRACIEL!"  
  
"SHARKRASH!"  
  
Draciel & Sharkrash appeared out of the beyblades and started attacking. Draciel GT & Sharkrash 2 attack Pyro's beyblade with brute force. But, Agni Dragon was just as tough as them. As a matter of fact, Agni Dragon's Windflare was to much for Sharkrash 2. Sharkrash 2 was knocked off balance minutes later.  
  
"Oh, No! Sharkrash!" Mariam said as she couldn't believe that her beyblade was defeated. Max looked at Mariam's face. Suddenly, he got angrier; he didn't care about his bleeding nor his pain. He just wanted to get rid of Pyro & his Bit-Beast!  
  
"Draciel!!!! Grand Terrain Tower!" Draciel GT did his trademark move as Draciel, himself, tackled Agni Dragon. "Agni Dragon! Windflare Attack!" Agni Dragon did his own trademark move & tackled Draciel. But because of the high wind, Max was barely handling the stress of the Bit- Beast fight. Even Mariam was worried about his condition. "C'mon, Max!" she said softly, "I know you shouldn't be doing this, but I'm behind you all the way!"  
  
'I will not let this punk beat me!' Max thought.  
  
"CRUSH HIM, AGNI DRAGON!"  
  
"DRACIEL, FINISH HIM OFF!!!"  
  
Draciel GT & Agni Dragon collided with each other causing an explosion. Mariam stood her ground & shielded her eyes. Max wasn't so lucky; the imapct caused him to get knocked back. Not only that, but Draciel GT was knocked off balance.  
  
When the smoke cleared, neither Pyro nor Agni Dragon were found. Mariam uncovered her eyes to find out that Max was on the ground. "Max, Max!" she said as she ran to him, "Please, Max! You've got to get up!" But it was no use; Max was unconcious from the battle. Mariam felt like crying, but when she felt even worse when she looked at Draciel GT. "I'm sorry, Max. I tried to help you, but I couldn't. And now.................  
  
Draciel is..........................GONE!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: As Mariam holds on to the unconcious Max, Pyro gets away with the stolen Draciel. How will Max retaliate after that brutal defeat? And more to the point, can Max even wake up to find out that Draciel is gone?  
  
Find out on the next Bit-Beast Chronicles!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
-=Next Episode=-  
  
Next time, Joseph receives warning from Mariam that there are beybladers out to steal the four Bit-Beasts. While Joseph is visting Rei in Asia, Rei, himself, is confronted by a blader. But Rei doesn't know that this blader is after Driger.  
  
Can Joseph find Rei & warn him of the danger before it's too late? Or will Rei suffer the same fate that Max did?  
  
Find out on Beyblade: The Bit-Beast Chronicles! 


	3. The BitBeast Hit & Run Attack!

Beyblade:  
The Bit-Beast Chronicles  
  
Last Time: After noticing that Pyro was the one who wanted to capture Max's Bit-Beast, Draciel, Max & Mariam took on the beyblader. Even with the power of the Bit-Beasts, Max & Mariam were not able to get the job done. Mariam went down first, then Max was the next to fall. But the beybattle ended with explosive, yet horrible results.  
  
Max is unconcious, and more to the point, his bit-beast, Draciel, is gone! Who will be the next person to fall?  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 3: The Bit-Beast Hit & Run Attack!  
  
-=Dream Sequence=-  
  
"CRUSH HIM, AGNI DRAGON!"  
  
"DRACIEL, FINISH HIM OFF!"  
  
Draciel GT & Agni Dragon collided, causing an explosion. Max stood and watched as Draciel GT shattered, including Draciel, himself!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! DRACIEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-=End Dream Sequence=-  
  
Max woke up in a sweat & breathing really hard. "Wha?" he softly asked as he looked around, "Wha?--Where am I?" "You're in the hospital." Max turned to his right to see Mariam, who was sitting near a window. "When Mr. Dickenson found you at the park he brought you here," she explained, "You were in pretty bad shape." Max could tell that Mariam was telling the truth. His head was bandaged up, so was his left arm.  
  
"How long have I been here?" he asked. "Since this afternoon," replied Mariam, "You've been asleep for six hours." Then she lowered her head. "Listen, Max. I'm sorry if I wasn't much help with you against Pyro. And now Draciel is gone..........again........" Max looked at a table where Draciel GT was, only Draciel wasn't in the beyblade. "It's okay, Mariam," he replied, "To tell you the truth, this is my third time losing Draciel. And everytime, I get him back. So don't beat yourself up on it." Mariam looked up at him while he was still talking "And besides, even if Sharkrash wasn't powerful enough, you stood beside me the whole time! And I thank you."  
  
Mariam nearly blushed at his words & smiled as Max smiled back at her. But, their happiness turned to seriousness. "Do you think that Pyro or someone else, who's helping him, might be after the bit-beasts?" asked Mariam. "I don't know for sure, but what I do know is that they can't beybattle Kai," replied Max, "He lost Dranzer in the G Revolution tournaments. And they don't know where Tyson's at; he's on a date with Hilary. So, I'll bet my ass that they're after Rei's Driger next!"  
  
"I forgot!" Mariam exclaimed, "Joseph is visiting Rei in Asia! I've got to tell him so he can warn Rei!" 'Cause if we lose another bit-beast to Pyro or one of his friends, it's gonna be all kinds of HELL for the Bladebreakers!' Max thought.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
-=Asia Airport=-  
  
Joseph was getting off the airplane to visit Rei. "Man, I sure hope Rei isn't slacking off!" he said, "Cause I'm ready to take him on again! Only this time, in fair battle!" Suddenly, one of the flight attendant found him. "Is your name, Joseph?" he asked as Joseph nodded in response, "I think we have your sister on the phone. I think her name is Mariam?" "Well, I wonder what she wants?" he asked.  
  
Once Joseph got on the phone, he couldn't believe the news Mariam gave him. "What?!" he said, "Are you SERIOUS?!" "Yeah! This kid named Pyro had the nerve to take Max's Draciel after a beybattle!" Mariam said over the phone, "Max barely has scratches & bruises!" "Do you think that he or someone else might be after the rest of Bladebreakers?" he asked. "You better hurry & tell Rei! He should get the message!"  
  
Minutes later, after Joseph got off the phone, he ran to where Rei was meeting his friends, the White Tigers.  
  
Lee & Kevin were watching Rei & Mariah beyblading. "Go, Galux!" Mariah said as her beyblade, Galux, attacked Driger MS. "Keep it together, Driger!" Rei said as Driger MS retailiated knocking hit with its direct attack. "Keep going, Scratch Attack!" "Metal Slash Claw!" Both beyblades connected, knocking them both off balance; it was a tie. "That was a nice practice session!" Mariah said picking up her beyblade. "It sure was!" Kevin said, "You've gotten a lot stronger, Rei!" "Thanks," Rei replied. Suddenly, someone started clapping. They looked behind them seeing a girl with long blonde, yet spikey hair. "That was pretty impressive!" she said, "I saw the whole thing!"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Rei softly. "My name is Nikki," the girl replied, "And I'm a beyblader, too." Nikki proved that theory by showing her beyblade. "What is it that you want, Nikki?" Mariah asked. "I humbly ask for a match with Rei. I want to see if I can go up against his Driger MS blade!" "How did you know that I had a MS Blade?" Rei asked. "Simple, everyone knew about the Bladebreakers in the G Revolution Tournaments. So how about it?"  
  
Rei smiled & nodded in response. "Good I know the perfect place; just you and me..........." Nikki said.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Nikki took Rei out in the middle of a grassy area to where a beystadium is at. "The rules are simple: Sudden Death; winner takes all!" "I hope you got the experience to take me on!" Rei said holding out his blade & shooter. 'I hope for nothing else less from you, Rei!' Nikki thought smiling as she held out her Blade & shooter.  
  
3...........2...........1...............LET IT RIP!  
  
Nikki's beyblade attacked with furosity as it backed up Driger MS into a corner. "You're pretty impressive, Nikki," replied Rei, "But, that won't get you through this battle! Driger, attack now!" Driger MS backed up Nikki beyblade, with everything is had, back into the middle; pretty soon they were both even. "Pretty good!" Nikki said, "But, not good enough!" Nikki's furosity caused her blade to knocking Driger MS up into the air.  
  
The battle kept going for some time; Rei had no idea that Nikki was this good!  
  
"Like I said before, Nikki," Rei began, "You're pretty impressive! But it's time to end this! Lucky for you, I'm gonna let you see my bit- beast! GO, DRIGER!!!!!"  
  
Driger appeared out of the MS beyblade roaring. Driger MS attacked Nikki's beyblade nearly knocking it out of the stadium! "Nice try, Rei!" Nikki said, "But I've been holding back, too! You see I knew you had a bit- beast, so I brought mine." Rei was stunned to hear what Nikki just said.  
  
"JAGER DRIGER!"  
  
The bit-beast appeared out of Nikki's beyblade; it almost looked like Driger, but it was black with with stripes, had a visor over its eyes, & had more armor. "Well, well," Rei said, "Looks like it's gonna be an interesting battle after all!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Later, Joseph appeared at the White Tigers home. "Hey, Joseph!" said Lee, "What's the matter?" "I need to speak to *gasp* Rei!" Joseph said breathing hard, "Have you seen him?" "Yeah," Kevin began, "He with some girl named Nikki, in the grassy plains. They're battling each other!"  
  
Joseph turned to the place to where Kevin was pointing & saw to shining lights. "Oh, no!" Joseph said, "I better hurry!" "What's the matter, Joseph?" Mariah asked. "Someone is after Rei's bit-beast, Driger!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Driger MS & Jager Driger kept battling it out, knocking each other back and forth. "You're pretty good for a girl who has a bit-beast!" Rei replied.  
  
"REI!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Driger Blader turned around to see Joseph running towards him. "Joseph, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Rei, you have to stop this match NOW!" Joseph begged. "Why? What's the matter?" "Someone is after Driger!" "What?! That's impossible!"  
  
"Sorry, Rei!" Nikki said, "But, I believe he's telling the truth!"  
  
Rei & Joseph turned to see Nikki, who had her eyes covered by her blonde, spikey hair. "Someone is trying to take your bit-beast!" Then she lifted up her head. "ME!"  
  
The boys were shocked to see that the kind Nikki is one of the people who are trying to take the four bit-beasts. "Jager Driger, ATTACK!" Before Rei could retaliate, Jager Driger knocked Driger MS out of the beystadium after causing an explosion. Rei & Joseph weren't knocked back by the blast, but Rei did see something very disturbing!  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" he said, "DRIGER..............HE'S GONE!!!!!"  
  
Nikki still stood there laughing. "Looks like I win, Rei! I guess Jager Driger was strong enough to take on your Driger!" "Give Driger back, NOW!" Rei said getting angry. "Sorry, Rei! But you know the old saying: Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers!" Rei was getting angrier. "We'll meet again, Rei! Someday.............." Then she disappeared unseen by anyone.............  
  
"Are you okay, Rei?" asked Joseph, "I'm sorry........I should of been here earlier!" "No, Joseph," Rei replied, "It's not your fault. I've should of listen to you!" Then Joseph put his hand to Rei's shoulder. "C'mon," he said, "Let's go to Japan, Tyson should know about this."  
  
Rei nodded in agreement as he & Joseph looked foward...........at their defeat...................  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Rei has been another victim to the Bit-Beast stealing; Driger is gone! Now Tyson is the only one, on the Bladebreakers, with a bit- beast.  
  
Now, he must watch his back, or he will be next!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
-=Next Episode=-  
  
Next time on Beyblade: The Bit-Beast Chronicles,  
  
After going on their date, Tyson & Hilary are confronted by a beyblader who's out to steal Dragoon away from Tyson. But the beyblader has a bit-beast with the power to destroy a building with one strike.  
  
Now Tyson must focus on the match & keep Hilary safe at the same time! But, will he lose Dragoon in the mix?  
  
Not, if Kai has something to say about it! 


	4. Battle In The City

Beyblade:  
The Bit-Beast Chronicles  
  
Last Time: After Max was defeated by a beyblader named Pyro, Mariam called her brother, Joseph, to warn him about the danger of a beyblader might be after Rei. Unfortunately, she was right. An mysterious blader, by the name of Nikki, challenged Rei to a beybattle. And by the power of her bit-beast, Jager Driger, she turned out to be a powerful blader. But good news changed to bad news as Rei & Joseph found out that Nikki was the one that was after Driger.  
  
Now that Driger is gone as well, there's only one more on the Bladebreakers, this time, Tyson is their target..............  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 4: Battle In The City  
  
Unknowing that his friends bit-beast had been stolen, Tyson agreed to take Hilary on a date, only Hilary thought of other plans.  
  
At the mall, Tyson found it very hard to believe what Hilary was putting him through. "This is not my idea of a date, Hilary!" Tyson said, "I thought that we were going out to movie or something. Instead, I'm sitting here while you put on clothes."  
  
"Hey! C'mon, Tyson!" Hilary replied back, "At least we're making quite a hall in clothes!" Tyson looked at the clothes, beside him & said, "Don't you mean YOU made quite a hall, & I ended up paying for everything? We went to six different stores in the mall; you nearly broke me!" "Well, at least I'm happy!" Hilary said as Tyson sighed.  
  
"C'mon, Tyson!" she continued, "I'm just getting tired of you playing with your beyblade the whole time! To tell you the truth now, it's getting kinda boring!" "BORING?!" Tyson said looking at her, "That ain't boring! Boring is when I sit around as you try on clothes for at least three hours! " "What about you?" asked Hilary, "At least I'm not bored out of my wits!" Tyson was about to retaliate when something caught his eye & he turned around.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hilary asked, "Did you see something?" "For a second there, I thought I saw somebody behind us," Tyson said looking at her, "Maybe it was just my imagination............." As they walked off, somebody was looking at them........  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
-=Somewhere Near The Ocean=-  
  
"Do you actually think he'll get the job done?" Nikki asking Pyro while sitting down, "I mean we should go help him. Tyson's all alone, now." "He'll be fine," Pyro said, "But, Tyson is a formidable opponent. He may have some problems, though."  
  
"Trust me, Tekken can take care of himself!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
After getting a bite to eat from a fast-food restaurant, Tyson & Hilary still walked down the street. "I think it's best if I take you home," Tyson said, "The sun is about to go down." "What's the rush?" Hilary asked, "I'll show some the dresses that I bought!" Tyson was smiling at her until...........  
  
"HILARY, GET DOWN!!!!!!!"  
  
Hilary got down just in time right after a beyblade cut Tyson's jacket sleeve. He turned around to see that the person, who caught the beyblade, was wearing a cloak over his head so he couldn't see his face. "Hey, just what were you think you were doing?" Tyson yelled, "You almost got my girlfriend injured!"  
  
"Oops, sorry! Next time I'll try harder to attack her instead of you!" the person said. Tyson got angry as the dude continued, "If you're wondering who I am, my name is Tekken!" "So, what do you want from me?!" asked Tyson. "I wish to fight you in a beyblade battle! And if I win...............I get your Bit-Beast!"  
  
"What?!" Tekken took out his shooter & blade. "C'mon, Tyson. Let's get out of here!" Hilary pleaded. "Even if I tried to escape this guy, there's a chance you might get in the mix!" Tyson explained. "Oh, yeah! Like I'm already am!" Tyson pulled out his shooter & beyblade.  
  
3.......2.........1....................LET IT RIP!  
  
Dragoon MS & Tekken's beyblade attacked with all they've got, until something cut a piece of rock on top of a building. Hilary barely got away from it. "Ahhhh, Hilary!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry about that!" Tekken said, "I guess I forgot that my beyblade's ability: To destroy anything in its wake!" 'That beyblade must be REAL strong!' Tyson thought as he looked at his Dragoon MS, 'No way! The MS attack ring is damaged! There's no way that an ordinary blade can do that!' "Are you wondering how an ordinary beyblade could do that?!" Tekken said, "Allow me to introduce you to the answer to your question!"  
  
"I call upon............................HYPER DRANZER!"  
  
Tyson nearly lost his nerve as he saw a dark blue & red firebird with four large wings. "No way!" Tyson said looking up! "Is.......that.........DRANZER?!" Hilary said. "This is my Bit-Beast!" Tekken said, "Hyper Dranzer! Wing Force!"  
  
The power of Hyper Dranzer's Wing Force caused another piece of a building to collapse. "Hilary! You okay!?" asked Tyson.  
  
Hilary didn't say anything as she was on the ground, holding her right arm. Tyson kept looking on at his girlfriend as he saw blood on her hand & on her arm. Tyson had enough; it was bad enough that Tekken wanted his bit-beast, Dragoon, but he drew the line when Tekken added Hilary into the mix!  
  
"DRAGOON! ATTACK NOW!"  
  
Dragoon came out of the MS blade ready to take on Hyper Dranzer! "Metal Storm Attack!" Dragoon MS was surrounded by lighting as Dragoon, himself, took on the Hyper Dranzer.  
  
"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO, TYSON?!" Tekken exclaimed, "HYPER DRANZER! WING FORCE!"  
  
Surrounded by wind, Hyper Dranzer took on Dragoon MS, causing a huge collision. The results was that Hyper Dranzer speed slowed down dramatically & Dragoon MS was wobbling! "No, Dragoon!" Tyson said as Tekken laughed. "You're almost at the end of your rope, Tyson!" he said, "Now, it's time to take your bit-beast!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Tyson was nearly giving up hope as Hyper Dranzer neared closer to the still wobbly Dragoon MS, until..................................  
  
"LET IT RIP!" a voice said.  
  
Tyson & Hilary looked up to see a blue beyblade attacking Hyper Dranzer, sending it back to Tekken into his hand. "Tyson!" Hilary said, "What beyblade is that?" "It looks like...........................DRANZER GIGUS! (DRANZER G)" Tyson exclaimed. He & Hilary looked up & saw the one & only.................  
  
"KAI!" Tyson said. "It is Kai!" Hilary exclaimed. "If you want to steal Dragoon, you'll have to face me!" Kai said.  
  
Tekken ws unfazed by his words as he walked away. "This isn't over yet, Tyson!" he said, "I will be back to get Dragoon!"  
  
Kai jumped off the building meeting the two. "It's good to see you again, Tyson," he said with serious look. "Thanks for the help, Kai," Tyson said helping Hilary. Walking towards them, Kai asked, "Who was that guy you fought?" "I'll explain later, right now, we've got to help out Hilary!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
-=Near The Ocean=-  
  
Pyro & Nikki awaited for the arrival of Tekken as the sun went down. Tekken appeared minutes later.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Nikki. "I almost had it......." Tekken said removing his cloak over his head, but it was getting dark so his face was kept hidden only leaving his blue eyes, ".......If Kai hadn't interfered!"  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Pyro. "WE take out Kai!" Tekken said, "After that, we'll steal Dragoon from Tyson! Nobody we'll stand in our way of getting the Bit-Beasts, not even Kai!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: If Tekken, Nikki, & Pyro takes out Kai, what will happen to the Bladebreakers? And with only Tyson as the only Bladebreaker with a bit- beast, can he hold his own against this onslaught?  
  
Find out next time on the Bit-Beast Chronicles!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
-=Next Episode=-  
  
After the Bladebreakers are reuntied, the Saint Shields help out to retrieve Driger & Draciel! Nikki & Pyro return to finish the Bladebreakers & capture Dragoon. But because of the battle against Tekken, Kenny has informed Tyson that Dragoon MS may not have the power to take on Jager Driger!  
  
Can Tyson hold his own or will this be the end of Dragoon?! 


	5. Operation: SAVE DRAGOON!

Beyblade:  
The Bit-Beast Chronicles  
  
Last Time: After their date, Tyson & Hilary were confronted by Tekken, one of the people who are after the Bladebreakers Bit-Beasts. Tekken was close to hurt Hilary, not if Tyson has to say about! Nearly losing the match, Kai was able to help out his near-fallen friend.  
  
But can Tyson endouce against the next attack from Tekken, Pyro, & Nikki?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 5: Operation: SAVE DRAGOON!  
  
Tekken continued to discuss his plans with Pyro & Nikki.  
  
"So, you're saying," Nikki began, "Tyson is protected by his friends. So, if we take Kai out of the picture, Dragoon will be no problem!" "Exactly!" Tekken said, "We have to show the Bladebreakers that we're not playing around!" "Yeah, but why Kai?" asked Pyro, "Everyone knows that Kai lost Dranzer in the G Revolution Tournaments!"  
  
"That's why he'll be more vulnerable, when you take him out Pyro!" Tekken said turning his back on them, "Nikki, while Pyro takes care of Kai, I want you to take care of Tyson!" "And what will you do while we're gone?" Nikki asked. "I'll stay here & reconfigure my beyblade. Hyper Dranzer took a bit of a beating.........."  
  
With their mission in mind, Pyro & Nikki left the ocean view.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
-=Later At Tyson's house=-  
  
Max, Mariam, Rei, Joseph, & Kai were sitting in the backyard of Tyson's house. "Tyson said to meet us all here," Rei replied. "Yeah, what's taking him so long?" Mariam asked. "He went to go get Hilary," Kai said with his eyes close. "How come?" Joseph asked. "Hilary's arm was injured during Tyson's battle between some dude named Tekken," Max replied.  
  
"And I guess you need my help again!" a voice said. Everyone looked around to see an old friend with a laptop PC under his arm. "Kenny!" Max said. "Hey, Chief!" Rei said, "How's it hangin'?" Kenny just smiled as he looked at Kai. "It's been awhile, Kai," he said. Kai just smiled and said, "It's good to see you too, Kenny."  
  
"I'm glad to be back," Kenny said, "And I brought a little company!" He pointed up into the tree to find two other people. "Ozuma!" Max said. "Dunga!" Rei said. "Yo, wassup!" Ozuma said, "It's been a while! Kenny called us to see what was the matter." "By the way, Chief," replied Rei, "Why are you here at Tyson's house?"  
  
"Because I'm the one who called him here!"  
  
Tyson & Hillary walked up as everyone said hi to them. "Hey everyone!" Tyson & Hillary said. Then Tyson looked over by the tree to see his former nemisis, now good friend. "Hey, Ozuma!" he said. "Hey, Tyson," Ozuma said silently while smiling at his friend.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
After talking about the old times, they all got down to business.  
  
"Tyson," Ozuma started, "Kenny told us that you were jumped by a mysterious beyblader." "Not just Tyson, Ozuma!" Mariam began, "Me & Max..........." "........Let's not forget Rei & I....." Joseph replied. "From the way it was, all four of ya'll got jumped," Dunga replied. "Not only that but they took Draciel & Driger!" Rei said suprising Ozuma, Dunga, & Kai.  
  
"But they didn't take Dragoon; thank goodness!" Tyson praised. "Yeah, but that dude, Tekken, did some major damage!" Hilary excalimed touching on the spot where she got hit at, that is wrapped. Tyson wrapped his arm around her waist & said, "Don't worry Hilary, I get back at that dude for what he did to you!"  
  
"Speaking of which, Tyson," Kenny began, "I looked over the data on Dragoon MS. It took over three hours to analyze it, but Dizzi just came up with the same answer!" "And what's that?" Tyson asked. "You're in hot water, Tyson!" Dizzi replied out of nowhere. "What Dizzi means is that your beybattle with Tekken has caused a MAJOR power drainage within Dragoon. His power has been deeply limited; If you take Dragoon MS out in a battle again, I sure that the beyblade & the bit-beast, itself, will be destroyed."  
  
Tyson took that kind of bad news pretty seriously. He can not afford to take Dragoon into another beybattle unless he was sure he was gonna win. "Is there anyway to help out my Dragoon?" he asked. "Well, I've been working on a new type of attack ring for this," replied Kenny, "But it's not fully developed. So this is what I'll do: I'll give Dragoon a temporary energy boost for now, but don't go into battle with it unless Dragoon's energy boost is fully energized; otherwise I have no say!"  
  
"Well, while Dragoon is being recharged, tomorrow, Dunga & I will try to find where those three took Driger & Draciel," explained Ozuma. "Mind if we tag along?" Rei & Joseph asked. "Okay, we'll meet back here Tomorrow!" Tyson declared as everyone agreed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, after Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, & Rei left to see where they took the Bit-Beasts, Tyson & the rest decided to hang out at the river, underneath the bridge. "How's the recharge, Chief?" Tyson asked. "It seems to be going alright," Kenny replied. "Alright?" Dizzi asked, "It's going a bit slow! Dragoon's power is a little bit over half- strength!"  
  
"Well, we better do something fast!" Kai said, "The sooner, the better! While Ozuma & the others are gone, those beybladers rank us 3 to 1; if you count Mariam that makes it 3 to 2!" Mariam just sighed. "But, it looks like I'm no use!" she replied, "I guess Sharkrash 2 isn't enough to take on Agni Dragoon!" "Don't worry, Mariam!" Max replied, "We'll make sure that those guys never steal another Bit-Beast ever again!"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU TRY & MAKE US NOT TO STEAL!!!"  
  
All five of them turned to see a blonde-haired girl. "Nice to meet you, Tyson," she said, "The name's Nikki!" "I've heard about you!" Max said. "Yeah, she's the one who stole Driger away from Rei!" Tyson said.  
  
"That's right, Tyson!" Nikki exclaimed, "And I'm here to take Dragoon away from you!" "Not without a fight, you won't!"  
  
Max was about to take out Draciel GT when something caught his eye. He looked to his right to see a red-haired boy smirking. "Mariam, do you know who that is?!" he exclaimed. "Yeah, it's Pyro!" Mariam said with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"KAI!!!!!!" Pyro said, "FOLLOW ME, IF YOU DARE!" Kai, with his gained face & all, ran to follow Pyro. "Kai, wait up!" Max said as he & Mariam followed behind.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Kai kept on following Pyro, with Max & Mariam close behind. Seconds later, all four of them stopped. "What do you want with me!?" Kai asked, "I have nothing for you to steal!" Pyro barely laughed at his response. "I know that, Kai!" he replied, "I know for a fact that your Bit-Beast, Dranzer, was destroyed in the G Revolution tournaments. I'm here to make sure that you don't interfere with our plans ever again!"  
  
"Not if we have anything to say about!" Mariam said. "You're gonna have to take us down first!" Max said. "Max, Mariam! I can handle this!" Kai replied. "Kai, you're not the only one here without a Bit-Beast!" Max replied, "You need some help. And besides, I want payback against guy!" Then he holds out his beyblade & shooter. "Max's right, Kai!" Mariam replied holding out her beyblade & shooter, "I'm the only one with a Bit- Beast, at least this way, we'll stand a chance!  
  
Pyro laughed & said as he held out his shooter, "Get ready to lose!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Nikki smiled downward at Tyson as she said, "Are you ready, Tyson?" "Ready as I'll ever be!" Tyson spoke.  
  
"Wait, Tyson!" said Kenny, "The power boost for Dragoon MS hasn't been charged up yet! You have to wait!" "Sorry, Kenny! But when it comes to this, you have no say in the matter!" "But, Tyson?" "Let him do what he has to do, Kenny," Hilary said. "Hilary?!" "Like you said, Chief! Dragoon MS can't last much longer anyway; so let him go out in a blaze of glory!"  
  
Tyson & Nikki held out their shooters & beyblade to get ready for the beybattle.  
  
3............2.............1.................LET IT RIP!  
  
(A/N: Max, Kai, Tyson, & Mariam did a four-way split screen while shooting their beyblades.)  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Tyson, Mariam, Kai, & Max are getting ready for the beybattles of their lives. With Tyson's Dragoon MS, with very limited power, can he take on against Nikki & her Jager Driger?  
  
And what about Kai, Max & Mariam? With only Sharkrash on their side, their battle with Pyro & Agni Dragoon will be no piece of cake!  
  
Find out what happens on the next Beyblade: The Bit-Beast Chronicles!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
-=Next Episode=-  
  
Tyson starts holding his own against the formidable Nikki & her powerful Jager Driger! But with each passing blow, Dragoon MS starts getting weaker & weaker!  
  
Kai, Max, & Mariam must hold their own against Pyro. Can they finish their battle in time to help Tyson? Or can Hilary, respecting her boyfriend's wishes, help out in the Beybattle?  
  
Find out on the next Bit-Beast Chronicles! 


	6. The End of A Metal Storm

Beyblade:  
The Bit-Beast Chronicles  
  
Last Time: Tekken stayed behind to repair his Hyper Dranzer, while Pyro & Nikki decided to visit the Bladebreakers...............literally. Their mission: To take out Kai & his Dranzer G (Dranzer Gigus) so that Nikki can take out Tyson & the limited-charged Dragoon MS.  
  
Ozuma & Dunga meets up with the Chief, Kenny, & reunited with the others. After hearing everything they needed to hear, Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, & Rei went to go see where they were keeping Draciel & Driger.  
  
Now the battle begins: Max, Kai, & Mariam vs. Pyro & Tyson vs. Nikki! But with Dragoon MS's limited power, will Tyson yield to the unstoppable might of Nikki & her Jager Driger?  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 6: The End of A Metal Storm  
  
3........2........1............Let It Rip!  
  
Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game  
If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself  
  
"It's over Tyson, Dragoon is all mine!" Nikki said as Jager Driger attacked. "It's gonna take more than power alone to defeat me!" Tyson said as Dragoon MS attacked as well. "Tyson! You have to be careful!" Kenny replied as Tyson looked back, "Dragoon MS's power is dropping at a low rate! You'll be okay as long as you don't call out your Bit-Beast!"  
  
Hilary didn't say anything as she looked on at the battle.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Dranzer G, Draciel GT, & Sharkrash were holding their own, but because of the Bit-Beast situation, Agni Dragoon had the advantage. "Give it up!" Pyro said, "Without your Bit-Beasts, you're no match for Agni Dragoon!" Kai was getting angrier by the minute. "Who says that Max & I can't hold our own without our Bit-Beasts!?" he yelled, "Dranzer, GIGUS FLAME!" Dranzer G ignited and started pounding on Agni Dragoon. "Don't forget about us, Kai!" Max yelled, "Draciel, Gravity Turbo Sheild!" Two blades surrounded Draciel GT & attacked.  
  
(A/N: Since Draciel became Draciel Gravity in G-Revolution, I decided to put the original attack; in my opinion,of course!)  
  
"Sharkrash, attack now!" Mariam yelled as Sharkrash 2 glowed with electricity.  
  
Thought you could take my group, what's up you forgot about your old school  
If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself  
  
Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade,  
  
Agni Dragoon was getting pounded left & right until Pyro had enough. "That's it, time for some drastic measures! Agni Dragoon!"  
  
The red-like, four winged dragon appeared roaring.  
  
"Good!" Mariam said, "Now that I know you called out your Bit-Beast, I not afraid to hold back like last time! Sharkrash, Attack NOW!"  
  
Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade  
Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Dragoon MS & Jager Driger grinded across each other. But the more Dragoon attacked, the more speed he lost. "What's going on, Kenny?" Hilary asked. "Dragoon is at half power now," The chief replied, "Once he drops to 1/4 power, it'll be time to worry!" Hilary was getting anxious & worried at the same time.  
  
Thought you picked my name but you forgot about my home game,  
  
"Tyson, let me help you!" Hilary exclaimed. "No, Hilary!"Tyson replied back, "This doesn't concern you!"  
  
Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade  
Swing now, Swing low, Let It Rip Beyblade!  
  
"This doesn't look good, Chief!" Dizzi said, "Dragoon MS's power is reaching nearly half!" Dragoon grinded against Jager Driger, but wasn't doing any damage. "What's the matter, Tyson!?" Nikki said, "Dragoon seems to be weakening!" Tyson grew fustrated. "Well, I don't want to stay here & toy with you all day! Time for me to end this little game! GO, JAGER DRIGER!"  
  
Jager Driger appeared in the sky, leaving Tyson motionless.  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Agni Dragoon, Wind Flare Attack!"  
  
"Gigus Flame Attack!"  
  
"Galaxy Turbo Tower!"  
  
Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade  
Swing now, Swing low  
  
Dranzer G & Draciel GT grinded against Agni Dragoon knocking it back, but not before feeling the effect of its Wind Flare. "This doesn't look good, Max!" replied Kai. "I know, we can't hold out much longer!" Max repling back. "Now to finish you off!" Pyro said as Agni Dragoon, the bit- beast itself, charged towards them.  
  
"Sharkrash, Attack!" Mariam said as Sharkrash 2 blocked its way.  
  
Mariam was breathing real hard & was bruised real hard because of Agni Dragoon's Wind Flare. "I'm sorry, guys!" she said, "But I don't think Sharkrash can handle this one by himself! I think the core is damaged!" "Then we have no choice!" Kai replied, "We have to attack him at the same time!" "But, all of our blades may not be able to survive!" Max said. "Kai's right, Max!" replied Mariam, "Sharkrash's core is already damaged & your bit-beasts are gone! We have no other choice, we must take it!"  
  
Max silently agreed & Kai was already prepared. Draciel GT & Dranzer G spun around real fast around Sharkrash 2 making a glowing white ring. "What's this?!" Pyro said. "Pyro! It's time you faced......" Kai began.  
  
".....THE POWER OF THE BLADEBREAKERS!" Max finished.  
  
"AND MARIAM OF THE SAINT SHIELDS!" Mariam yelled out. Pyro was shocked of their awesome power.  
  
"GIGUS............."  
  
"GALAXY........"  
  
"BLADE ATTACK!"  
  
Swing Now, Swing Low if you wanna Beyblade  
Swing Now, Swing Low, Let It Rip, Beyblade!  
  
Swing Now, Swing Low if you wanna Beyblade  
Swing Now, Swing Low, Let It Rip, Beyblade!  
  
The attack hit Agni Dragoon three times before knocking it off balance. Pyro stood with an angry look on his face before picking up his beyblade. "This isn't over!" he said, "I'll be back to finish you off, once & for all!" Then he left.  
  
After getting their beyblades, Kai said, "We better go back to see if Tyson needs any help!" Max & Mariam agreed and followed Kai.  
  
Let It Rip, Beyblade!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Tyson tries to hold his own & his health as Dragoon MS is trying to stay intact while fighting Jager Driger. 'I need to call out Dragoon!' he thought, 'But I can't afford to lose the power that I have left!'  
  
I lie awake on a long, dark night  
I can't seem to tame my mind  
Slings & arrows are killing me inside  
Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine  
No I can't accept the life that's mine  
  
"Let it Rip!" a voice yelled as a beyblade was launched. The beyblade knocked Jager Driger back. Tyson looked to see Hilary with a standard launcher & rip cord. "Hilary!" he said. "Tyson, call out Dragoon while I distract her!" Hilary replied. Tyson stayed silent.  
  
Simple living is my desperate cry  
Been trading love with indifference  
Yeah, it's suits me just fine  
I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone  
Maybe that's why I feel alone  
Maybe that's why I feel so alone  
  
"Tyson, what are you waiting for?!" Hilary replied, "Call out Dragoon!" "Better do what he says, Tyson!" Dizzi said. "No, Tyson!" Kenny said, "It'll strip Dragoon of the power he has left!" "Sorry, Kenny!" Hilary said stopping him, "As far as this is concerned, you have no say in the matter!" "You have no say in it too, girly!" Nikki said, "Jager Driger, attack the girl now!"  
  
Jager Driger attacked Hilary's beyblade, knocking it off balance. But the force of the attack was so huge, it threw Hilary, herself, to the ground a few feet from Tyson! "Hilary!" Tyson yelled as Hilary sat up holding her left arm, the one Tekken hurt.  
  
Tyson got angry; so angry that he had no pupils in his eyes. He roared with an lion-like yell as Dragoon MS's bit chip started to glow. "GO DRAGOON!!!!!!!!"  
  
Me.....I'm rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels and  
It just won't heal  
  
"Big problems, Kenny!" Dizzi said, "Dragoon is all out of power! It's all about luck now!" "Oh, shit!" The chief said, "C'mon, Tyson! Give it all you've got!"  
  
"DRAGOON, METAL STORM ATTACK!"  
  
"JAGER DRIGER, TAKE HIM DOWN!"  
  
The collision caused a explosion that looked like you're in a Survivor Series Match!  
  
Me.....I'm rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels and  
It just won't heal  
  
Tyson & Nikki opened their eyes to see that both beyblades stopped spinning. Nikki walked up to her Jager Driger & picked it up, then turned her back on them. Kai, Max, & Mariam walked just after the battle was over. Nikki was about to walk off when she said, "I must admit, you are a great beyblader Tyson. But can you handle the oncoming threat that's upon you?" Then she walked off.  
  
Tyson was on his knees staring at the damaged Dragoon MS. Inches away from his hand, Tyson saw something that nearly put him in a catatonic state. The Metal Series beyblade, itself, broke into a million pieces. Everyone was speechless at the result. But thank goodness................  
  
.........That the bit chip, itself, was not..............................destroyed........................  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Dragoon MS's days of beyblading are over. Barely luckly to keep Dragoon, is he ready to handle the new beyblade that Kenny has built for him? And what did Nikki meant when she said about an oncoming threat? With only one Bit-Beast remaining on the Bladebreakers' side, they must hope that this oncoming threat isn't as dangerous as Tekken, Nikki, & Pyro are!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
-=Next Episode=-  
  
After a huge argument exceeds between Tyson & Hilary, Hilary decides to stay away from the Bladebreakers & Saint Shields. But after a blind attack, she is captured & left with no memory of who she is or where she came from. Knowing about this, Tyson & the others start searching the neighborhood. But can they find her before it's too late?  
  
And why is Nikki helping out in the search for Hilary?  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
-=COMING SOON=-  
  
Get ready! Beacause the Bladebreakers & Saint Shields are gonna take their power.............TO A LEVEL BEYOND IMAGINATION!  
  
As they try to free their Bit-Beasts, they will unleash a power they never had before! But is this power enough to stop the oncoming threat?!  
  
Find out soon on: Beyblade: The Bit-Beast Chronicles! 


	7. The New Enemy Part I

Beyblade:  
The Bit-Beast Chronicles  
  
Last Time: Tyson, Max, Mariam, & Kai were trying to hold their own against Pyro & Nikki. But the results of both of these battles left nothing but a few consequences:  
  
Max, Mariam, & Kai were able to defeat Pyro's Agni Dragoon, but Mariam wasn't smiling after the battle considering that Sharkrash 2's core was badly damage.  
  
But, Tyson's battle with Nikki took a turn for the worst. Using what power that was left inside Dragoon MS, he delivered the final blow against the awesome power of Jager Driger! It ended with a tie, but Tyson's face, as well as the others, were shocked at the result; The Metal Series Beyblade was destroyed! Luckly, the bit-chip wasn't damaged.........  
  
Now, the Bladebreakers & the Saint Shields know that these bladers are too powerful. But they are still puzzled by what Nikki said:  
  
"Are you strong enough to handle the oncoming threat?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 7: The New Enemy Part I  
  
Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, & Rei met Max underneath the bridge after the four of them finished their searching of the Bit-Beasts. What Max told them, they didn't take the news well.  
  
"Are you serious?" Ozuma started. "I didn't realize that Dragoon was badly damaged," Rei said, "If we would of known sooner, we should of stayed here." "And because of the strain of power Dragoon had against Jager Driger, The Metal Series Beyblade was destroyed right in front of Tyson," Max replied, "Hilary's beyblade was that damaged, too, but not that much. Fortunately, the Bit chip wasn't damaged."  
  
Ozuma clenched his fists tightly & said, "What are we up against? I'm even surprised that we haven't found where they're keeping Driger & Draciel!" "Now's not the time to panic, Ozuma!" Joseph replied, "Right now, let's just regroup & come up with a new plan."  
  
While the five of them were walking to Tyson's house, Rei asked, "Speaking of which, where are the others?" "Tyson & Mariam are testing out their new beyblades; Kai, Hilary, & Kenny are there as well!"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
-=Over At Tyson's House=-  
  
Tyson & Mariam were ready to test out their new beyblades. "Are you guys ready yet?" Kenny said being impatient. "Come down, Chief!" Hilary said, "They're almost ready!" "By the way, Kenny," Mariam began, "Are you sure that this new grip shooter is gonna work?" "Well, find out & see!" Kenny said. "Well, I'm ready over here, Kenny!" Tyson said.  
  
3.........2.........1..................LET IT RIP!  
  
Sharkrash & Dragoon attacked each other with full force; neither of them backing off. At that time, Max arrived with Ozuma & the others. "Woah!" Rei said, "Is that the new beyblades?" "Yup!" Max said. "Wow!" Ozuma said, "Sharkrash is actually holding his own against Dragoon!" "That's what happens when Mariam uses the new attack ring!" "You mean?" "Yeah! Meet SHARKRASH 3!"  
  
"It's very simple, Ozuma!" Dizzi said, "Sharkrash 3's attack lets her to put up defense to the max, while attacking at the same time!" "It seems though that Tyson's new beyblade seems poweful enough!" Rei said. "Upgrading it was essential! This is the new Dragoon: Dragoon CF!" said Kenny, "Short for Dragoon Chrono Fighter!"  
  
"And I'll show you its new power!" Tyson yelled, "Are you ready, Mariam!" "Ready & able, Tyson!" Mariam said.  
  
"GO DRAGOON!"  
  
"GO SHARKRASH!"  
  
Once the bit-beasts were released, Sharkrash 3 & Dragoon CF unleashed power & speed like they never seen before! "Sharkrash, Sharpshooter Wave Attack!" "Dragoon, Chrono Fighter Storm!" With unmeasured speed, Sharkrash 3 & Dragoon CF collided with wach other & it ended with a tie!  
  
"That was awesome!" Ozuma & Max said. Silently Mariam & Tyson picked up thier beyblades. "With those enhanced beyblades, Tekken, Nikki, & Pyro won't have the advantage this time!" Rei exclaimed. "Oh, and speaking of enhancing," Kenny began, "I've enhanced your beyblade as well, Hilary." Hilary looked at her new beyblade, seeing that the attack ring, blade base, & red magnetic weight disc, looked just like Dragoon Victory. "Even though that the core wasn't damaged, the attack ring & blade base & weight disc was completely shattered! So I've taken the liberty of giving you, your very own, V2 beyblade! You should be able to hold your own for a while." "Thanks, Kenny!" Hilary said.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Tyson yelled out who was listening to the whole thing, "You knew that battle between Nikki & me was too dangerous!" "Well, I had to do something, Tyson!" Hilary yelled back, "You were just standing around like a bump on a log!" "Do you realize what would of happened to you if you were to stay in the battle? You could of been seriously hurt!" "FYI (for your information), I can take care of myself!" "If you can take care of yourself, then how come YOU don't have a bit- beast?!"  
  
Hilary had enough of Tyson smart mouth & slapped him to the ground, leaving a red mark on Tyson's cheek. "That was harsh!" said Ozuma. "This is all your fault, Tyson!" Hilary shouted. "What's my fault!?" Tyson asked. "Once, I used to be a straight A student, who never gave a damn about beyblading! But ever since Team PSYKICK came in to town, I was dragged into one of your crazy adventures! I'm even suprised that I even into this game; it's nothing more than just a bunch of stupid tops!"  
  
"Woah! Calm down, Hilary!" Max said trying to hold her back. "Max's right!" Rei said, "There's no reason for you to get angry at Tyson! He's just trying to make sure that you didn't get hurt again!" "Gimme a break!" Hilary said, "I believe that all of the championship matches the Bladebreakers been in, I think Tyson was the only one who fluked out!" Tyson couldn't believe what she was saying after all they've been through; like it meant nothing to her! "To tell you the truth, I believe that Tyson is still a rookie that won by luck in the World Championships!"  
  
"That's enough, Hilary!" Mariam yelled, "If it wasn't for Tyson, you would of been in worse shape than you are right now!" Hilary, still angry, looked down at Tyson who was still trying to recover from the hurt that she said to him. Then with no remorse, she walked away saying, "I'll see you guys later, MUCH LATER!"  
  
"Tyson?" Max asked, "Are you okay?" Tyson didn't say a word. "Leave him alone, Max," replied Kai, "Let Tyson have time to himself." "I have to agree with Kai on this one, Max," Ozuma said, "This is something that Hilary & Tyson have to do on their own. Otherwise, they'll never become friends again."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Hilary walked with her head down across the bridge. Stopping halfway she walked near the rail staring down at the water, looking at her own reflection. Unknowing it, a single tear escaped her eye & dropped into the water. 'Why did I say that?' she thought, 'And here I thought that Tyson was the arrogant one! That was the most stupidest thing I've ever said to him; after all, he was only looking out for my safety.'  
  
Then something interrupted her thoughts. She turned around holding her standard grip shooter & V2 beyblade. "Who's there!?" she called out. Before she could react, she was blindsided & was knocked out...................  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
-=UNKNOWN=-  
  
Hilary woke up & looked to see nothing but total darkness. "Where am I?" she asked. "Don't worry you'll be safe!" an unknown person said. "Who's there?" Hilary asked like she said before; but for some odd reason, her head was hurting. "Don't exert yourself, you just lost your memory that's all. However, the only thing that you can remember is your name & the sport of Beyblade!" "So why have you brought me here?"  
  
"I'm here to give you this." The mysterious person gave Hilary her V2 beyblade. "There's something different about it, MY BEYBLADE HAS A BIT- BEAST!" "Of course, this bit-beast is very powerful & it might be strong enough to take down the Bladebreakers!" "Blade..........breakers!?"  
  
Suddenly, a vision appeared in front of her as she looked at the images. "The Bladebreakers are made up of five people/beybladers: Tyson, Kai, Max, Rei, & Kenny. Four out of the five carry legendary bit-beasts strong enough to destroy the world. Unfortunately for them, Max & Rei lost their bit-beasts to other beybladers. Kai lost his bit-beast in the G Revolution Tournaments; the Justice Five I believe it was." "Do you actually think that their too dangerous?" Hilary asked. "It gets worse! They have teamed up with a group called the Saint Shields! If they have their way, they could destroy the planet!"  
  
Hilary couldn't help but to do what she had to do. "Take me back!" she said, "I want to challenge them myself!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
-=Near the Beach=-  
  
Tekken was talking to Nikki & Pyro about what happened. "Are you sure that's what you heard, Pyro?" Tekken asked. "Heard it with my own ears," Pryo began, "It seems though that the girl named Hilary has disappeared!" The result caused Nikki to gasp. "Is something the matter, Nikki?" Tekken asked. Nikki just walked away from the two boys. "You're going to help, aren't you?" Nikki just nodded to Tekken's question. "I know for a fact who is was that took Hilary," Nikki said, "They're gonna need some help!"  
  
Then Nikki ran off.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
-=Later=-  
  
Max & Mariam were walking while their discussing their dilemma. "I still can't believe what Hilary say to Tyson earlier this afternoon!" Max said, "It was bad enough they had to argue, but she had the nerve to disrespect his skills as a beyblader in front of everbody!" "I've seen those two argue before, but man that was really harsh!" said Mariam.  
  
"Mariam, I want you to look at it from my POV, if you can. When I first met Tyson, he was just a kid who was about beyblading. The Beyblade Regional Championships was our first priority; Even though Kai never really considered us a friend, the three of us took our beyblading skills to the limit! When it was over, Tyson ended up being the new regional champion! After joining with Rei, the Bladebreakers were born!"  
  
"You guys must of been the best World Class Beybladers ever!" Mariam as Max nodded. "Tyson should be the one getting all of the credit," Max replied, "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't became World Champion in the first place!" Suddenly, Mariam's Battle Analyzer went off. "This is Mariam, was is it?"  
  
"Mariam, this is Kenny! We got problems!" Kenny said over the communicator, "Hilary's missing!" "What?! Are you serious?!" Max screamed out. "Guys, everyone is looking for her as we speak!" "What about Tyson?" asked Mariam. "When Tyson heard the news, he was the first one to search for her!" "We'll check from where we're at!" Mariam informed, "We'll meet you guys later!" Before Max & Mariam started their search, Nikki appeared RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM!  
  
"Nikki!" Mariam said. "What do you want?!" Max said gritting his teeth. Nikki stood silently for a few seconds until she said, "I know.............where Hilary is." "You do?!" Max asked again. "Follow me!"  
  
Max & Mariam had no other choice but to follow her.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Unknown to them, a certain girl beyblader was heading their way.....................  
  
"I will make you pay......................."she said silently..................  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Narrator: Knowing now that they have gotten the news that Hilary was gone, The Bladebreakers & Saint Sheilds start their search; unknowing that Hilary, herself, is hunting them. Even with Nikki temporarily on their side, can Tyson & the others find Hilary before she finds them first?  
  
Stay tuned for Part 2 of The New Enemy on The Bit-Beast Chronicles!  
  
----------------------------  
  
-=NEXT EPISODE=-  
  
After a couple of searching, the Bladebreakers & the Saint Shields find Hilary, who is insist on taking them down! Now with a Bit-Beast, she may be too strong to take down! Can Tyson help Hilary regain her memories & battle her at the same time?  
  
Or will they be enemies.................................................FOREVER? 


	8. The New Enemy Part II

Beyblade:  
The Bit-Beast Chronicles  
  
Last Time: Max told Rei & the Saint Shields that Dragon MS was completely destroyed. Ozuma, knowing that Tekken, Nikki, & Pyro were no ordinary beybladers, came up empty when they found no trace of Driger or Draciel!  
  
Returning back to Tyson's house, they realized that Dragoon & Sharkrash had an ungrade of unbelieveable power: Dragoon CF & Sharkrash 3! Hilary got her new beyblade as well, but that attention caused Tyson & Hilary to go into another argument! Unknowing that he was only worrying about her safety, Hilary shot down Tyson's pride as a beyblader & left; then with a sneak attack, Hilary was kidnapped!  
  
Remembering nothing except her name & everything about Beyblading, an unknown voice convinced Hilary that the Bladebreakers & Saint Shields were her enemies!  
  
Knowing that Hilary was gone, the Bladebreakers & Saint Shields went into a wild scavenger hunt for her, with Nikki at their side! But are they falling into a trap or all of them just being hunted?  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 8: The New Enemy Part II  
  
Max & Mariam were following Nikki to where she was going. "Where are you taking us?" Max said, "Are you responsible for Hilary's disappearance?!" "No!" Nikki said, "But I do know that Hilary is heading towards the old neighborhood!"  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson, Ozuma & the others met under the bridge. "Did you guys see anything?" Rei asked. "Not a thing!" Ozuma said, "It's seems though that Hilary just disappeared out of nowhere!" Suddenly, Tyson's battle anlyzer went off.  
  
"What's up Max?" Tyson said. "I think we know where Hilary's at!" Max said, "She's at the old neighborhood!" "You mean the old neighborhood that NOBODY goes anymore!?" Kai asked. "One in the same! More to the point, Nikki's helping us!" "Nikki?!" Ozuma said. "What's she doing there!" Rei asked. "She knows that Hilary's going to the old neighborhood! We'll meet you there!"  
  
Tyson agreed then cut off the battle anlyzer. "Let's go, everyone!" They all ran to the old neighborhood to make that Hilary was there. 'Hilary!' Tyson thought, 'Please be OK...................'  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Hilary waited at the old neighborhood standing in the middle of the street. Then she squared her eyes at the three people that she saw..................Max, Mariam, & Nikki!  
  
"Hilary!" Mariam said as she walked towards her. "Mariam, WAIT!" Nikki yelled, "Something's wrong with Hilary! I can feel it!" "You think so?!" Max began, "Hilary, are you okay? Can you hear me?"  
  
Hilary lifted up her head showing her cold, bloodshed eyes, leaving Max & Mariam in suspense. The only words that came out of her mouth were, "Where is Tyson..............?"  
  
Tyson & the others arrived in time to see Hilary act strangely. "Hilary!" he yelled. "It's about time you got here, Tyson!" Hilary said, "It's time that you & me settle a score!" "What are you talking about?" "You know what I'm talking about! You, the Bladebreakers, &the Saint Shields have join an alliance to take over the world!" "Hilary lost her mind!" Mariam said. "Hilary, listen!" Rei said, "We don't know what happened to you, but we do know that we're your friends! We wouldn't do a thing like that!"  
  
"Save it, Rei!" Hilary retorted back, "I'm here for one reason: To take you down! And I'm starting with you, Tyson!" Immediately after, she pulled out her laucher & beyblade. "Tyson!" Rei replied, "You're not seriously gonna battle her, right?" "If Hilary thinks that we're the bad guys," Tyson began as he grabbed his grip shooter & beyblade, "Then we'll just have to snap her out of her coma!" "Then I'll go, too!" Ozuma stated as he grabbed his grip shooter & beyblade. "Ozuma?" "Think about Tyson! I think that somebody has been messing with her head, making her think that we're bad! If she can't remember who we are, then maybe our bit-beasts may help!" 'I hope you're right, Ozuma!' Tyson thought, 'Cause it's the only chance we have against Hilary! That look in her eyes, she willing to go all the way!'  
  
3..........2...........1........LET IT RIP!  
  
Dragoon CF & Flash Leopard 2 attacked Hilary's V2 beyblade while it was keeping its defense up. "Is that all you've got?!" Hilary said, "If it is, you're gonna be in major trouble!" The V2 blade increased its speed & rammed into Flash Leopard 2 grinding it. "Hang on, Flash Leopard!" Ozuma said.  
  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
  
Flash Leopard 2 tried to attack the V2 blade but it was not use. Ozuma looked into Hilary's eyes; he had never seen eyes so filled with nothing but darkness! "Hang on, Ozuma! I'm coming!" Tyson yelled, "Dragoon! Chrono Fighter Storm!" The attack knocked Hilary's V2 back near where Hilary was. "Hilary! Listen to me, it's Tyson! Don't you recognize me!?" Suddenly, Hilary started to have flashbacks in her head.  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, Confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling, I can't seem  
  
-=Flashback=-  
  
Tyson's leg was hurting badly as he was fighting a member of the PSYKICKS. "Tyson!" Hilary yelled out. "Stay back, Hilary!" Tyson yelled out.  
  
-=End Flashback=-  
  
Hilary was getting fustrated at Tyson's talking. "Shut up!" she shouted, "You either battle or not!" "But Hilary............." "Forget about it, Tyson!" Ozuma said, "There's only one way to do this! Flash Leopard!" A bright appeared out of the beyblade & out came Flash Leopard roaring.  
  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in (Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much  
pressure to take)  
I felt this way before  
So insecure  
  
When Hilary saw Flash Leopard, she started to twitch a little. 'Good!' Ozuma thought, 'This might work!' "Flash Leopard, Crossfire Attack!" Surrounded by fire, Flash Leopard 2 took knocked Hilary's V2 beyblade nearly off balance. "All right!" Max said, "This match is already over!" "Don't be so sure, Max," Kai said.  
  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real  
  
(Song Ends)  
  
Ozuma look at Hilary's V2 beyblade and he realized that it hasn't stopped spinning yet. "Wha--What's going on?" he said. Hilary secretly smiled as Kai explained, "Take a look at Hilary's beyblade! There no way she could of survived Ozuma's Crossfire attack & still manages to keep spinning!" "So you're saying, she was holding back?" Rei said.  
  
"So you figured out my little secret, Kai!" Hilary said as Kai jumped a little, "It's true, I've been holding back! And now it's time to show you my true power!" She tightened her muscles & yelled out, "ARISE, BIT- BEAST!" A bright light appeared out of the beyblade & out came an indigo- like dragon with armor on its legs, arms, a blue cystal on its head! Not only was Ozuma shocked, but so were the others!  
  
"What's the matter?" Hilary said arrogantly, "Cat gotcha tounge!?" "What is that?" Kai said. "Allow me to introduce to you my bit-beast: Meet HYPER DRAGOON!" "Hyper Dragoon?" Tyson said. "Hyper Dragoon, take out Flash Leopard, now! Vipress Storm!" Hyper Dragoon V2 was surrounded by two wind blades with a tornado aura as it bashed into Flash Leopard 2, destoying the core automatically as all of the parts flew off; Ozuma was shocked at the result!  
  
"Amazing!" Rei said. "No kidding!" Mariam said, "It only took Hyper Dragoon one attack to destroy Flash Leopard!"  
  
"And now for you, Tyson!" Hilary said, "Hyper Dragoon, Attack!" Tyson was so stunned, he didn't know what to do! All he saw was Dragoon CF getting hammered by Hyper Dragoon V2. "C'mon Tyson!" Max shouted, "Fight back!" "Don't just stand there, Tyson!" Rei said, "You have to battle back! It's the only way to save Hilary!" Tyson didn't listen; everywhere around him suddenly turned black. Suddenly, an image of Ozuma appeared beside him; but he wouldn't dare look.  
  
"Tyson!" Ozuma voice echoed, "You have to call out Dragoon! It's the only way! Hilary doesn't know who we are; we just total stangers to her! If you call out you Bit-Beast, there might be a good chance that she might remember!" "But what happens if it doesn't work?" Tyson asked. "It's a risk we've got to take! DO IT!"  
  
The darkness disappeared around Tyson as he snapped back into reality. "DRAGOON, ATTACK!" A bright light appeared out of the beyblade & out came Dragoon roaring! When Hilary looked up at Dragoon, "Dra- Dragoon?!" She held her head while she struggled. "Wha?--What's happening? Why is Hyper Dragoon fighting Dragoon!?" "Hilary!" Tyson yelled out. "I don't believe it!" Kenny said, "It actually worked!"  
  
"Hilary! Can you hear me!?" Tyson asked. Hilary was stuck between herself & the hatred for the Bladebreakers & Saint Shields! She walked towards while holding her head. "Help me! Help me, Tyson!" Before she could walk any further, Hilary cringed as she was surrounded by tiny bolts of lighting; she closed her eyes & held her head in both of her hands while she was on her knees!  
  
"Hilary!" Tyson said. "Tyson, WAIT!" Kai yelled as Tyson turned around to look at him, "Listen carefully! Hilary is trying to remember who her friends are! But she's caught between a rock & a hard place!" "So what am I supposed to do!?" "You have to defeat Hyper Dragoon V2 while Hilary is fighting the demons inside her, otherwise she'll lose all essence of her memory!"  
  
Everyone, including Tyson was stunned. Tyson turned around to see Hilary agonizing.  
  
For the first time, Tyson didn't even know what to do...........................  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: As Tyson looks at Hilary with confusing eyes, he often wonders what to do in a time like this! Can Hilary defeat the demons inside her before she loses all essence of her memory? Or Tyson defeat Hyper Dragoon even though what happened between them?  
  
Find out on the next Bit-Beast Chronicles!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
-=Next Episode=-  
  
Next time, Hilary suffers too much of her memory & the beybattle, she slips into unconciousness. But even after the beybattle, Tyson must enter into the mind of Hilary & save her from the demons inside of her.  
  
But will he free her, or will his mind & soul be trapped forever.................................IN HILARY'S CONCIOUSNESS?!  
  
Stay tuned for the conclusion of The New Enemy on Beyblade: The Bit- Beast Chronicles!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Linkin Park nor their song, Crawlin'!) 


	9. The New Enemy Part III: No Easy Way Out

Beyblade:  
The Bit-Beast Chronicles  
  
Last Time: The Bladebreakers & Saint Shields couldn't believe that their friend, Hilary, turned against them. Tyson, who cares more about her than anyone, had no idea what to do, but Ozuma knew that talking wasn't gonna do a thing..........  
  
During that battle (Tyson & Ozuma vs. Hilary), Hilary displayed something that the others had on their mind last.............a bit-beast named Hyper Dragoon! With this bit-beast, she was able to take down Flash Leopard 2 in just one attack! Tyson, persuaded by Ozuma, was left with no choice but to call out Dragoon! But the craziest thing in the world, Hilary was able to remember her friends, but something was brewing in her mind! And that's when Kai made a startling resolation to Tyson:  
  
"Hilary is caught between a rock & a hard place! You have to defeat Hyper Dragoon or she will lose more than just her memories...................HER LIFE!"  
  
Will Tyson be able to save Hilary or is he already too late?.....................  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Episode 9: The New Enemy Part III: No Easy Way Out  
  
Hyper Dragoon kept on grinding into Dragoon; no matter where it went, Dragoon wouldn't have a chance to breathe!  
  
"Hang on, Dragoon!" Tyson replied, "We have to hang on just a few more minutes! So push it back!" Dragoon CF pushed back Hyper Dragoon V2 as hard as it could. "Keep it up, Tyson!" Max said. "You almost have it!" Rei said. "This is too much for Tyson to handle!" Kai said, "We have to do something!"  
  
"I'll go!" Nikki said automatically. "Nikki?" Kenny asked. Then Nikki turned her head to Mariam. "Mariam!" she said, "Do you want to help me out?" Mariam nodded in agreement as both of them held out their grip- shooters. "Just try to hold Hyper Dragoon back until Tyson can finish it off!"  
  
"LET IT RIP!"  
  
Sharkrash 3 & Jager Driger headed towards Hyper Dragoon at amazing speed. "Sharkrash!" Mariam yelled out as her bit-beast appeared out of the beyblade. "Jager Driger!" yelled Nikki as her bit-beast appeared out the beyblade. Both beyblades held back Hyper Dragoon V2 away from Dragoon CF. "Tyson!" Nikki yelled out, "You can't just stand there! Take out Hyper Dragoon now, or you'll never get another chance at this again!" Tyson just there with a scared look on his face thinking, 'If I attack Hyper Dragoon right now, I'll end this beybattle! But what if the shockwaves hurt Hilary? I know for a fact that she can't handle this anymore!"  
  
"Do it, Tyson!" a voice said. Tyson looked in front of him & saw Hilary, slowly, trying to get up. One of her eyes was still closed & the lighting was still surrounding her. "Hilary, I can't!" he said, "I can't afford to see you hurt again!" Tyson dropped to his knees crying; he could never see her hurt this way again! "Tyson, please!" Hilary begged, "Do this for me!" Tyson opened his eyes & looked at her while staying on his knees. "Don't worry about me! I'll see if I can control Hyper Dragoon while you attack it! Do it for me, Tyson! And................................I'm sorry." Tyson was shocked to her apologize in her critical state!  
  
Hilary gathered what energy she had left in her body. "HYPER DRAGOON!" she yelled out as a blood red aura appeared around her; using all of that, she was able to keep Hyper Dragoon from attacking again & the bit-beast, itself, disappeared back into the V2 blade. But, because of the strain from her body, Hilary fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"HILARY!" Tyson yelled out at her. Tears fell from his eyes faster than his beyblade. With his head lowered, Tyson got to his feet as a faint, but wavy light-blue aura emerge around him. "Kenny, what's happening to Tyson?" Ozuma asked. "I think Tyson has reached the depth of his anger, Ozuma," Kenny replied, "Which brings me to a theory: Tyson only gets mad when one of his closest friends gets hurt or humiliated. In this case, Hilary. Her arm has been hurting for the past two days, now. And each time, Tyson feels sorry for himself because he wasn't there to safe them!"  
  
"Then that means............"  
  
"DRAGOON.......................................ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Dragoon CF charged into Hyper Dragon V2 blasting the power house of balance. But the only thing was destroyed was the weight disc.  
  
"Hilary!" Tyson yelled out as he ran to her. The others followed him. "Hilary! Hilary, wake up! C'mon you never up on me, so I'm not gonna give up on you.!" Max walked up behind Tyson & said, "It's no use Tyson!" "We have no choice, but to let Hilary deal with it her way!" Rei replied. "I don't think so, Rei," Nikki replied, "When you guys found Hilary, she remembered nothing about you guys; the only thing she remembers are her name & about Beyblading. If she doesn't wake up soon, it'll be years before she can wake up again."  
  
"NO! I WON'T BELIEVE THAT!!" Tyson yelled as everyone looked at him, "Hilary has been there for me ever since she became a member of the Bladebreakers; and every time, she has kept me in line! I don't want her like this! I just don't!" Suddenly, the same light blue aura appeared around him as he silently said, ".......I love her......" Closing his eyes, he kissed Hilary causing his own unconsciousness.  
  
"TYSON!" Ozuma said shockingly. "What happened to him?" Mariam said.  
  
"I don't know, Mariam!" Kai said, "I just don't know!"  
  
-=Unknown=-  
  
"Huh?" Tyson said after opening his eyes, "Where am I?" He looked around to see that he wasn't in Japan anymore. All of a sudden, he heard of moaning sound. "What's that?" he asked. Tyson kept on walking only to know that the moaning sound was getting louder.  
  
Minutes later, that same moaning sound was discovered when Tyson found a giant-sized crystal with a person. "What's inside?" he asked. He leaned over to see that the person was no other than........  
  
"HILARY!!!" Tyson yelled out. "Help me......" Hilary said silently, "Help me....." "Hilary! Hilary!! Can you hear me?!" Tyson's yelling was no use; she couldn't hear. "Hang on, Hilary! I'll get you out!" Suddenly, the ground rose under Tyson's feet. He fell backwards as the crystal, with Hilary inside, was on top of a giant hill with thorns sticking out of it.  
"What the hey?" asked Tyson, "Where did that come from?" "Help me....." Hilary kept on saying. "Now I know!" Tyson exclaimed, "I'm still in Japan, but I'm in Hilary's mind! Now I know why this hill is protecting Hilary! She afraid of what I'm gonna say after that the way she insulted me. I couldn't blame her! After what I said to her four years ago.................."  
  
"NO, I WON'T GIVE UP ON HER!" Tyson swallowed his pride & figured, "There's only one way to get rid of these thorns!" He reached back, but............ "Crud! I don't have my beyblade with me!" The thorns were getting bigger. Tyson wasn't gonna give up on her, though! But he had no other choice.  
  
"I'm coming up after you, Hilary! After what you & I have been through, I rather you by my side like Max, Kai, Rei, & the others than to not have you at all!"  
  
He ran up the hill of thorns up to Hilary, with just a little bit of hope left inside of him.........  
  
We're not indestructible, baby better get that straight  
I think its unbelievable how you get into the hands of fate  
Some things are worth fighting for, some feeling never die  
I'm not asking for another chance, I just wanna know why  
  
There no easy way out, there's no shortcut home  
There's no easy way out, givin 'in can be wrong  
  
I don't wanna pasify you, I don't wanna drag you down  
But I'm feeling like a prisoner, like a stranger in a no named town  
I see only angry faces, afraid that could be you and me Talkin' about what might have been, I'm thinking about what I used to be  
  
There's no easy way out, there's no shortcut home  
There's no easy way out, givin' in can be wrong  
  
(Guitar Solo)  
  
Baby, baby we can shed this skin, we can know how we feel inside Instead of going down an endless road, not knowin' if we're dead of alive  
Some things are worth fighting for, some feelings never die  
I'm not asking for another chance, I just wanna know why  
  
There's no easy way out, there's no shortcut home  
There's no easy way out, givin' in, givin' in can be wrong  
There's no easy way out, there's no shortcut home  
There's no easy, no easy, no easy way out  
  
(Repeat & fade)  
  
("No Easy Way Out" by Robert Tepper)  
  
Making it up the hill, with his clothes torn & scratches on his body, Tyson pounded away on the crystal that Hilary was in. "Hilary! Hilary! Just hang on! I'm coming to get you!"  
  
But, his heroic attempt to free Hilary was in vain; for he could not break it down with his fists alone. "I don't get it!" Tyson yelled, "I've been pounding away on this thing for a while now! And yet, I've been unable to get a dent into it!" Tyson was about to get on his knees until............  
  
".....Tyson....." a voice said, "......Don't give up..... You still have a chance........"  
  
Listening to those words, Tyson clenched his right fist with all the strength he had left. "For once in my life......." He began, "......I'm not gonna give up! I'm gonna save Hilary!"  
  
"IF THERE'S ANYTHING I HAVE LEFT IN MY BODY TO HELP ME NOW, THIS IS THAT TIME!"  
  
With one terrific punch, Hilary was set free. But there was a blinding light...............  
  
-=JAPAN=-  
  
"Look! He's coming to!" Max said. Tyson opened his eyes & saw that everyone, except for Nikki was smiling down at him. "You okay, Tyson?" Rei said. "Yeah, I think so," he replied back. "You really gave us quite a scare, there," replied Kai. "Ahhh!! What about Hilary!?" Tyson turned around & saw Hilary waking up, a little.  
  
"We better get her home," Ozuma replied. "I'll take her home," Mariam replied, "She's too weak to get up by herself." Then Tyson turned around to see Nikki walking away. "Hey, Nikki!" he said as she stopped a few seconds later, "Thanks for all of your help!"  
"I was only being sentiment about helping your friends, Tyson!" Nikki said as she turned around, "I won't be sentiment about taking your bit- beast! The next time we meet, Tekken, Pyro, & I will take Dragoon away from you!" Then she walked away leaving a serious look on the Bladebreakers & Saint Shields faces.  
  
-=THE NEXT DAY=-  
  
Hilary woke to find out she was in her bed. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Max said. Hilary saw everyone was around her bed. She looked down in front of her & saw her V2 beyblade. "Hyper Dragoon?" she asked, "What happened?" "You was able to bring Hyper Dragoon back into the bit chip of your beyblade," Kai replied, "But you fell unconscious after that. The rest, I can't explain." "We're really glad that we have you back with us, Hilary!" Rei said.  
  
Then Hilary sat up, after she grabbed Hyper Dragoon V2, and asked, "Where's Tyson?"  
  
Tyson was at his house alone, training with Dragoon CF. Reason why?  
  
Only Tyson knows the answer.............................  
  
Narrator: What is Tyson training for? Could he be training for a rematch against Tekken? What about Hilary and her Hyper Dragoon V2: Is he preparing for that? Or is something else bothering him?  
  
Find out on the next Bit-Beast Chronicles!  
-=NEXT EPISODE=-  
  
Tekken & Tyson meet once again to settle the score. But, in this battle, Tyson can't seem to keep focus! Can Hilary snap him out of his self-pity? Or will Tyson lose Dragoon?  
  
Find out on the next Beyblade: The Bit-Beast Chronicles!  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Robert Tepper or his song "No Easy Way Out!") 


	10. Blood Thicker Than Friendship?

Beyblade  
The Bit-Beast Chronicles  
  
Last Time: Tyson didn't know what to do after seeing Hilary struggling to get free of the inner demons inside of her & maintain control of Hyper Dragoon. Miraculously, Hilary was able to return her bit-beast to her V2 beyblade; but nearly cost her life when she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
With all of his might, Tyson poured every bit of his anger into Dragoon CF & was able to defeat the powerful Hyper Dragoon V2! Hilary woke up, but her horrific battle against Tyson caused her body to go weak. And Nikki, after helping the Bladebreakers & the Saint Shields, walked away still promising that she will get Dragoon!  
  
Now Tyson, alone at his house, is training....................but for what?  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Episode 10: Blood Thicker Than Friendship?  
  
Hilary got out of bed slowly considering she barely recovered. "Thanks for helping out Tyson, Ozuma," she replied. "Don't sweat it, Hilary," Ozuma said, "He would do the exactly same thing if I was in that predicament." "Speaking of which," Rei said, "Where is Tyson?" "The last time I saw him," Kai began, "He got up real early this morning & started training with his beyblade. I asked him what was up, but he refused to tell me. And I thought I was the loner of the group!"  
  
"Don't worry guys!" Max said, "I'll go see what's up with him!" "Max, are you sure that you'll be fine by yourself?" Mariam asked. "Don't worry about a thing, Mariam! You too, Hilary; I may be sweet, but I will pull off any type of sour moves on Tyson if I have to!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
-=Tyson's House=-  
  
"Let It Rip!" Tyson called out as he released Dragoon CF. The "Chrono Formation" beyblade spun passed soda cans & breaking walls down. "C'mon Dragoon!" Tyson said, "Keep going!" But Dragoon CF didn't know where it was going & it hit a wall.  
  
Frustrated, Tyson picked up his beyblade & began to start over. "What's happening, Tyson?" a voice said. Tyson turned to see it was Max. "Hey, Max," he said. "Man, I've never you like this before in my life!" Max said," What's wrong?" "It's nothing." "C'mon, Tyson! You can tell me!" "I TOLD YOU, I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, MAX!" Tyson said raising his voice.  
  
"Fine then!" Max said holding out his shooter, "If I can't sweet talk you, then I'll just have to bring it out of you by force!" "Max, what are you doing?" Tyson asked acting astonished. "C'mon, Tyson! Let me see how you fair against me!" Tyson had no other choice but to battle as he faced one of his best friends.  
  
"LET IT RIP!" Both blades attacked each other but Draciel GT was getting the advantage. "Draciel, attack!" The GT blade rumbled towards Dragoon CF grinding it every step of the way! "C'mon Tyson!" Max said, "Fight me!" "I'm trying!" Tyson said gritting his teeth, "Dragoon, attack!" The CF blade countered attack but both blades stood at a stalemate. Max was getting pissed; he had known for a fact that Dragoon had a lot more power than that.  
  
"TYSON!" Max quickly began, "QUIT HOLDING BACK & FIGHT ME NOW!" Draciel GT was getting more energy by Max's anger by the minute. "USUALLY, KAI OR OZUMA WOULD BE HERE TO SNAP YOU OUT OFF YOUR SELF-PITY! BUT IN THIS CASE, I'M HERE! SO YOU EITHER FIGHT ME NOW OR I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY ONCE I BEAT YOU!"  
  
'Why is Max doing this?' thought Tyson, 'I know he wants to help, but..........' Then he saw a picture of his nemesis in his head. 'No, I can't give in to Tekken's taunting! And I don't care what Hilary says about me! I'm going to give it my all!' "Chrono Fighter Storm!" Dragoon CF, surrounded by a tornado attacked.  
  
"GRAVITY TURBO TOWER!"  
  
Surrounded by a water tower Draciel GT attacked. The result was that both bladers ended in a tie. Draciel GT flew back into Max's hand, but Tyson snatched Dragoon out of the air. "Fine, if you want to know what's wrong with me," he began, "I'll tell you. It's about what Hilary said to me yesterday." "You're still fazed at what Hilary said to you!?" Max asked, "Tyson, she only said it out of rage. She didn't mean anything about what she said."  
  
"Yeah, but can you blame her?" Tyson asked squeezing Dragoon CF in his hand, "I mean, she was right...........If she didn't get capture that day by the PSYKICKS, Hilary wouldn't have anything to do with me; Face it, Max. In her eyes, I AM nothing but a loser..............."  
  
Max couldn't believe at what he was hearing; the one person that used to be arrogant & confident was now acting like a pussy. Pitying his loss, Max walked away, turning his back on his friend. "Max?" Tyson asked, "Where are you going?" Max stopped, still with his back turned said this:  
  
"I'm going back to Hilary's place. I'm gonna let you think this over, Kinomiya! Because, one, I'm not gonna stand here and blow sunshine up your ass, and second, because of what Hilary said, you've lost your confidence! Hilary needs you, Tyson. And you need her. But before you two meet, just ask yourself this question:  
  
Is Blood Thicker Than Friendship?"  
  
Then Max walked back to Hilary's house, leaving Tyson looking up at the sky, with that question on his mind.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
-=In The Evening=-  
  
Tekken, Pyro, & Nikki discussed their battle plans with the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Are you serious, Nikki?" Pyro asked. "I'm more than just serious, Pyro," Nikki began, "I'm for real! The one they call Hilary, has her own bit-beast named Hyper Dragoon. But, the good news is that she hasn't learned how to control it yet."  
  
"Speak for yourself, Nikki," Tekken said with that cloth covering his head, only showing his eyes, "If she gets special training from the Bladebreakers, especially Ozuma & Mariam, we could be in some serious trouble!" "So what do we do now, Tekken?" Pyro asked, "The new & improved Dragoon that Tyson has now maybe too strong for us!"  
  
"Not to worry, Pyro!" Tekken said, "I have this..........." Tekken raised his beyblade to show the others. "Is that the upgraded Hyper Dranzer, Tekken?" Nikki asked as he nodded. "When I fought Tyson & his Dragoon Metal Storm, the core was damaged; if I was able to take it out again in battle, I was certain it was gonna get destroyed! But now, let's see if Tyson can take me now!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
-=The Next Day=-  
  
Tyson was in his room preparing to go outside. After he put on his hat, he reached for his jacket & his beyblade & went to go meet Max, who was outside waiting for him.  
  
"Did you have a good night sleep?" Max said. "Oh, hey Max," Tyson replied softly, "Sorry if I'm a bit tired; there was a lot of stuff going on in my mind last night." "Well, c'mon. We're going to meet the others at the bridge today."  
  
Tyson & Max was almost to the bridge when Max said, "Look Tyson, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. It's just that you were in a major funk!" "It's okay, Max," Tyson began, "Besides, I'm glad. I rather have Hilary as a friend than not have her at all!" "You're a real romantic, Tyce."  
  
Suddenly, a person in a cloth appeared right in front of him. "Tyson, it's good to see you again!" he said. "TEKKEN!" Tyson said, "It's about time you showed your ugly mug here again, after what happened last time! Thanks to you, my Metal Storm version of Dragoon was weakened! Now that I have more power, I'm ready to take you on!"  
  
"You're way over-confident, Tyson!" Tekken said, "Don't forget, my Hyper Dranzer's core was damaged as well." Tekken raised his beyblade to let Tyson see. "I've upgraded my beyblade, now it is more powerful than before! Say hello to Hyper Dranzer G!" Tekken raised his shooter ready to fight.  
  
"Hmph! I'm not impressed!" Tyson replied said gripping his shooter, "Remember, I used a G-blade just like that one!" "Then you should know how powerful it is!" Tekken replied back. "I'll help you, Tyson!" Max informed. "No, Max," Tyson replied, "Go get the others & tell them what's going on!" Max agreed to Tyson's terms, & went off to get the others.  
  
"I won't be as easy as before, Tyson!" Tekken informed, "You're going down!" "Funny, I usually say that!" Tyson replied.  
  
3.........2........1............LET IT RIP!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile..............  
  
Hilary was still feeling angst about what she said to Tyson. Rei, Mariam, & Ozuma were there to comfort her.  
  
"I still can not believe I said that to Tyson," Hilary began, "And right in front of his face, too! I'll be even surprised if he doesn't speak to me anymore......." "Don't worry about that Hilary," Rei said, "I'm sure that you didn't a word you said." "More to the point, you even apologized to him during your beybattle," Ozuma said. "And deep down, I'm sure Tyson's forgiven' you," Mariam said. "I sure hope so, I don't want to bare any angst anymore!"  
  
"EVERYONE!" a voice said. They all turned around to see that Max was running towards them. "Tyson & Tekken are battling each other as we speak! He needs our help!" he said. When Hilary heard that, she rose to her feet. "Max," she began, "Take to where Tyson is!" "We'll go with you!" Ozuma exclaimed. "No, Ozuma," Hilary said, "I have to deal with this on my own! 'Cause if I don't, I won't be able to get over the fear that Tyson doesn't want me around anymore!" "I understand." "Let's go, Max!" Hilary said as she & Max ran to Tyson, 'Hang on, Tyson! I'm coming to help!'  
  
------------------------------------  
  
(Beyblade Battle Music Begins)  
  
"I'm coming for you, Tyson!" Tekken yelled. "Not a chance!" Tyson shouted back. Dragoon CF & Hyper Dranzer G grinded against each other; neither one of them backing off.  
  
If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself  
  
Hyper Dranzer G finally got the advantage & bashed Dragoon CF back. "Is that all you got, Tyson!?" Tekken asked, "Because if it is, you're gonna have a hard time taking me down!" "I've got more than enough, Tekken!" Tyson yelled, "Dragoon, push him back!" Dragoon CF began to win back some ground when Tekken said, "That's more like it! But this battle ends! GO, HYPER DRANZER!"  
  
A flash of light appeared out of Hyper Dranzer G & out came the bit-beast roaring in the air!  
  
Swing Now, Swing Low if you wanna play the game  
Swing Now, Swing Low  
  
"I'm in trouble!" Tyson said as Hyper Dranzer G bashed Dragoon CF left & right. But Dragoon held on. "I'm not defeated yet, Tekken! GO, DRAGOON!" A flash of light appeared out of Dragoon CF & out came the blue dragon roaring!  
  
Swing Now, Swing Low if wanna play the game  
Swing Now, Swing Low, Let It Rip, Beyblade!  
  
The battle became even once again, but Tekken was getting impatient. "Tekken, you may have gotten stronger, but there's no chance when you're up against a champion blader like me!" Tyson said smiling. "If you're such a great champion, why am I doing good against you!?" Tekken yelled out.  
  
"Hey, Tyson!" a voice said. Tyson turned around to see Max & Hilary. "Uh, Hilary!" he said, "What are you doing here?!" "I came to help you, Tyson," Hilary said silently. "Ha! Well, I see that your friends are here!" Tekken said, "It'll be the perfect opportunity for me to humiliate you! Now, witness my Hyper Dranzer's new attack: GYRO-SPHERE!"  
  
Hyper Dranzer G surrounded by a sphere of pure energy, attacked Dragoon CF.  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
Dragoon CF was pounded hard by the collision of Hyper Dranzer G's Gyro-sphere, sending it up into the air! "No, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled when he looked at Dragoon; the blue dragon wasn't boading well. "Keep going, Tyson!" Max said, "Just a little bit more! Hang in there!" 'C'mon, Tyson! You have to be careful!' Hilary thought, 'I know what I said really caught you off your game, but stay focus! I know you can do it!'  
  
"What's the matter, Tyson?" Tekken said seeing Tyson shaking after that intense attack for Hyper Dranzer, "Getting frustrated already?!" Tyson kneeled down on one knee saying to himself, "Tekken's right, for once. I don't think that Dragoon has enough armor to take another major hit! That's it, I'm finished!"  
"Tyson, don't give up!" Hilary said in the background. Tyson looked to his side as Hilary was looking right at him. "Please, Tyson............keep going!" "But how?" Tyson asked, "I have nothing left!" "You have me, Tyson." Tyson was so surprised at her words. "She's right, Tyson!" Max yelled, "We have never given up on you; we're the ones that give you the power to keep fighting!"  
  
Inspired by their words, Tyson stood up once again. "All right, Tekken!" he said, "One more round; I'm not done yet!" "That's the spirit, Tyson!" Tekken said, "I want to take you down when you're at your best!"  
  
"GYRO-SPHERE!"  
  
"CHRONO FIGHTER STORM!"  
  
Dragoon CF & Hyper Dragoon G collided with both of their attacks, sending them both in the air & causing the bit-beasts to return.  
  
Swing Now, Swing Low if you wanna play the game  
Swing Now, Swing Low, Let It Rip, Beyblade!  
  
Swing Now, Swing Low if you wanna play the game  
Swing Now, Swing Low, Let It Rip, Beyblade!  
  
Let It Rip, Beyblade!  
  
(Beyblade Battle Music Ends)  
  
Tekken, after grabbing his beyblade, turned around & started to leave; but he noticed that his hood was down making Tyson get a glimpse of his hair. "We'll meet again, Tyson," he said, "And I will get Dragoon!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
-=In The Evening=-  
  
After Max to meet the others back at Tyson's house, Tyson & Hilary sat near the bridge.  
  
"Is Dragoon okay?" Hilary asked. "Don't worry," Tyson said, "It'll be fine!" "Hey, Tyson......" "Forget about it, Hilary. I've already forgiven you." "You've forgiven me for what I'd said, not for what I made you feel........" "Sometimes, Hilary......maybe I'm not best at every beybattle, but at least I try. And look at you! For all of your skills, you have your own bit-beast!"  
  
Hilary smiled as she took out Hyper Dragoon V2. "Yeah, but the problem is: I don't know how to control it." Putting his arm around her, Tyson said, "We'll give you special training to control it, because now, you're a real beyblader!"  
  
Hilary smile grew larger as she looked down at Hyper Dragoon V2; for her quest to control the bit-beast, has just begun..............  
  
-------------------------  
  
Narrator: Hilary, having her own bit-beast, has become a part of a great legacy of beybladers. But does she have skills necessary to handle the challenge? And how far will Tekken, Nikki, & Pyro go to get Dragoon away from Tyson?  
  
Find out on the next Bit-Beast Chronicles! ---------------------------  
  
-=Next Episode=-  
  
Kai: I thought it was only a dream.......But it still haunts me........I don't know why. Every time I go to sleep, I see a flash of light. No, Tyson! I must do this on my own! Tell the others I'll be gone for a while. I know you're out there...............And I will find you............  
  
Dranzer.................  
  
Next time on The Bit-Beast Chronicles!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Beyblade: The Bit-Beast Chronicles Ending- Unbalanced Kiss  
  
Within a broken mirror,  
I clearly see your reflection.  
Tears roll down your face...  
Tears roll down your face...  
As your finger traces the edge of the new moon.  
  
Who is that I'm calling out to?  
I can see you walk away from me.  
Time and time again...  
Time and time again...  
You'll find knocking at your door.  
  
With my back pressed against the weight of the world  
And the speed of the night.  
It felt as if a thread was snapping in two  
And I held on to you...  
Held on to you...  
Held on to you...  
With all my might.  
  
As you share an unbalanced kiss with me,  
I hope you can feel us getting closer to love.  
And may your fear and your tearful deceptions  
Come to rest in my heart.  
  
Oh, my love.  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its 3rd ending.) 


	11. Kai's Dranzer Into The Light

Beyblade:  
The Bit-Beast Chronicles  
  
Last Time: Tyson's angst with Hilary, after what happened two days ago, was really getting to him. The more he thought about it, the more miserable he became. Max was able shake him off of his self-pity, a little bit; but Tekken appeared to spoil his fun.  
  
Tyson & Tekken were able to have their rematch, but because of the angst that he is feeling, Tyson was no match for the full power of Hyper Dranzer G!  
  
But with a little faith from Hilary, Tyson was able to make the match a draw. But how long will Tyson be able to protect his bit-beast?  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Episode 11: Kai's Dranzer Into The Light  
  
-=Dream Sequence=-  
  
Kai ran towards a light in the middle of a dark tunnel. He stopped halfway when a strange light appeared in front of him. "What's that?" he asked. The red light kept coming forward at him; Kai had no chance of getting away.  
  
"Who are you!?" Kai asked again holding out his shooter, "What do you want from me?!" "Kai..........," a voice said, "Kai............" "Huh? Who's there's!"  
  
Suddenly, Kai heard a sound that even sounded so familiar to him. "No! It can't be!" Then a transparent figure appeared & aimed right at him. Kai stood in shock as the figure attacked him.  
  
-=End Dream Sequence=-  
  
Kai woke up in a cold sweat, breathing real hard. 'No! It can't be true!' Kai thought, 'I know better than anyone that this can't be true!'  
  
Kai pull away the covers & held his head in his hands. "This is the third time this week I've been having this dream!" he said, "I don't understand it! I've should've of retired from beyblading right after the G Revolution Tournaments, but ever since this dream, I feel like I'm in Hell!" Suddenly, a blinding red light appeared from afar. Kai looked out the window as the beam of light shot into space. "The light from my dream; it's not a dream after all, it's the real thing!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
-=The Next Day=-  
  
Ozuma & Max trained with their new beyblades Kenny hooked them up with. Meanwhile, Mariam & Rei were teaching Hilary how to control Hyper Dragoon V2.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle me, Max?" Ozuma said, "You're good, but you're no match for Flash Leopard 3!" "Don't be so sure, Ozuma!" Max replied, "Draciel Chrono Fortress is more than a match for you!" Flash Leopard 3 & Draciel CF kept on bashing each other; neither one of them was showing any weakness.  
  
Meanwhile, Hyper Dragoon V2 was barely holding his own against Driger MS & Sharkrash 3. "Hilary," Rei began, "Don't just keep your focus on one beyblade, keep your mind on strategizing!" Hilary gritting her teeth knew that her training was getting too tough for her. "Hyper Dragoon, attack!" she said as the V2 blade pushed back the other two.  
  
A few minutes later, training was over as all five of them grabbed their beyblades. "Well, how was that, Chief?" Rei asked. "That was great!" Kenny said. "Great?" Dizzi said, "It was fantastic! Flash Leopard 3, Draciel Chrono Fortress, & Hyper Dragoon V2's power have increased dramatically! Even Hilary is getting the hang of her bit-beast!" "Thanks, Dizzi," Hilary said. Then she looked at Tyson who was resting on the floor of her house. "Hey, Tyson," Max said, "Get up & train with us!" "Maybe later!" Tyson exclaimed, "I didn't go to bed until Midnight last night!" "Get off your ass, Tyson," Ozuma exclaimed. "Yeah & train with Kai for a while!" Mariam said. "Speaking of Kai," Rei said, "he's gone!" "Kai left here early this morning," Tyson replied, "He went to find Dranzer!"  
  
"What?! Dranzer!?"  
  
"When did this happen?" Kenny asked. "I promised Kai not to tell anyone, but..........."  
  
That's were Tyson told them the whole story.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
-=Flashback=-  
  
Kai put on his clothes & headed out the door. Walking at least 10 ft. from the house, he noticed that the beam of red light disappeared. "Going somewhere?" a voice said. Kai turned around to see that it was Tyson who was rubbing his eye. "Where'd you think you were going, Kai?" he asked again.  
  
"I'm going up to the mountains!" Kai replied, "For some odd reason, I need to be there." "What's this all about?" Tyson asked, "Is it because of Tekken? What about Nikki? Or Pyro?" Kai didn't want to waste time, but at least he needed to tell someone before he left.  
  
"........And that's what happen," Kai ended his story,"Ever since that dream, I've been having hope that Dranzer is still alive!" "But I thought....." Tyson began, "that Dranzer was destroyed during one of the tournaments of G Revolution: The Justice Five Tournament!" "That's why I have to go to the mountains to see if it was just a dream or something more." Kai continued to walk when Tyson suggested, "Wait, I'll go with you!" "No," Kai replied back, "I have to do this alone, Tyson! Nothing personnel, but with you in the way I'll only get distracted!"  
  
"But, there's one thing that you can do Tyson!" Kai turned around & said, "Promise me that you won't tell anybody about this! And don't worry about me, I'll be back before tonight!"  
  
-=End Flashback=-  
  
"......And that's all what happened," Tyson finished, "I know that Kai's gonna kick my ass when he gets back!"  
  
"So, Kai's going after Dranzer in the mountains, huh?" Rei asked. "Do you actually think he might find him?" Ozuma asked. "I don't know for sure, Ozuma," Max replied, "But I know for a fact, Kai won't rest until Dranzer is with him again!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
-=Meanwhile=-  
  
"Man, this is ridiculous!" Kai yelled as he trailed around the mountains, "I've been up here for at least seven hours already & I still haven't any trace of Dranzer or that beam of red light! Maybe it was just a dream anyways!" Then Kai started to laugh silently. 'So, Dranzer's alive huh? What decided that? I mean, he was destroyed! I saw it with my own two eyes! Just because I dreamt him up, does it make it so? Do dreams really tell what's going to happen? Dranzer, where are you? I may need you, but for what.......?'  
  
"Are you looking for something?" a voice said. Kai turned around to see two cloaked people. They walked up to him quietly & slowly. Kai never shrugged off his serious look as he asked, "Who are you supposed to be?" "Are you looking for a sign or any sort of information?" the girl said. "Well, you could say that, I'm looking for a beast." "A lion or a tiger, perhaps?" the boy said. "Not just any type of beast," Kai replied, "a bit- beast! If you don't know where it is, then could you tell where I can find a huge beacon of red light?"  
  
"Maybe," the boy said, "That is, if you can make it back down here in time?" "What are you talking about, 'Making it back in time?" Kai asked. "Because, the pillar of light that you seek," the boy said as he pointed to the mountains, "is at the base of that mountain!" "And that mountain is a live volcano!" the girl informed. Kai was shocked at the result as the girl continued. "If you are able to find the light within two hours before it erupts, you'll be ok!" "Remember, young one!" the boy said, "The volcano erupts within two hours! So, you better hurry up!"  
  
Nodding in response, Kai hurried up to the soon-to-be erupting volcano. 'Find Dranzer before this mountains erupts?!' he thought, 'What the hell am I doing to do!?"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Eruption time: 1 hr. 27min.  
  
Kai was making good progress in time as he ran real fast. "It's getting dangerous up here!" he said as the mountain started to rumble, "I don't even know where that could be! But if don't find it quick, I'm gonna be the next human fireball!" Then, Kai stopped to think. 'That's it!' he thought, 'Maybe my beyblade can track where the light is coming from!' He took out his grip launcher, beyblade, & released it!  
  
Dranzer G picked up something & it started to move really fast. The blade was moving so fast, Kai could even keep up! 'I sure hope it knows where it's going!'  
  
Twenty seconds later, Dranzer G led Kai straight to the top of the island. Kai grabbed his beyblade after it returned to him. "There's gotta to be something here!" he said, "Otherwise, my blade wouldn't lead me here!" "Oh, it lead you here, alright!" a voice said. Kai turned around to the same two cloaked people that helped him before. "It's you guys!" he said, "What are you doing here?" "We came here to beybattle you..................Kai!"  
  
The two of them removed their cloaks to Kai to reveal two huge pains in his ass!  
  
"King & Queen!" Kai shouted, "I thought it was you two! Who'd be dum enough to lure me here on a remote mountain top!?" "Well, Kai," King began, "We never got to finish our match at the VForce tournament." "So, this time, we'll ended up here!" said Queen, "Where the volcano is at!"  
  
"You two don't obviously plan to fight me up here, do you!?" Kai suggested, "This volcano plans to blow in an hour! That's plenty enough time for us to get down the mountain! Then, we'll have our beybattle!" "Afraid not, Kai!" Queen began, "It is true that this is a live volcano & it is set to blow, but we gave you the time difference! You see, this rock is planned to blow in just five minutes! So even if you did manage to get a head start, the lava will outrun you & engulf you into flames!"  
  
'Shit!' Kai thought, 'These guys set me up here the whole time! Guess I have no choice but to battle!'  
  
"Get ready, Kai!" King shouted, "3........2.......1........."  
  
"Let it rip!" Kai yelled as he released Dranzer G.  
  
"Tear him apart, Ariol!" King yelled as Dranzer G & Ariol went toe-to- toe bashing each other around. "I've got no time to play with you!" Kai yelled channeling into his G-blade attacking Ariol with all he's got, "Dranzer, LET'S FINISH THIS!" Dranzer G kept on bashing Ariol left & right all over the ground. 'Kai's even better than before!' Queen thought, 'Even without his bit-beast, he can do a whole lot of damage!'  
  
Suddenly, Ariol started to glow. Dranzer G was losing ground fast! "What's going on!?" Kai asked. "Sorry, Kai!" King said, "But, I know about your little adventure in the G Revolution tournaments. You know, how you lost Dranzer! Without your bit-beast, you're nothing! ARIOL!"  
  
A flash of light appeared from the beyblade & out came Ariol roaring. "Give it all you've got, King!" yelled Kai, "I'VE GOT NOTHING TO LOSE ANYWAY! DRANZER, ATTACK!" Dranzer G bashed Ariol with everything it had! "Ariol, get Dranzer off of you!" King yelled. So Ariol did as the G-blade was pushed back to Kai's length.  
  
'Great!' Kai thought, 'I've got nothing left! It's over!' "Say goodbye to your beyblade Kai!' King said. But before he could attack, the volcano erupted! "What's going on?!" Queen shouted. "Oh, No!" Kai yelled, "The lava's pouring out!" "What should we do?!" King asked. "We find a way to stop from falling towards us!" Kai pointed out as King & Queen looked at him, "Just like you said, even if we get a head start, there's no way we can outrun the lava! And there's no point to battle anymore; do you care about this or your lives!?"  
  
"For once, you're right!" King said, "Any suggestions?" Kai looked around quickly to see what he could find. "There!" he said as he spotted a lake, "We'll use that lake! Use Ariol to grind rocks to make a path that heads to the lake!" "Right!" King agreed, "Ariol, Spiking Strike!" Using the Spiking Strike, Ariol was able to crunch chunks off the mountain. The lava was barely changing its course, but it was not enough!  
  
"I'm too late!" King replied, "The lava is moving too quickly!" Kai looked up to see the mountain top. 'If I only had Dranzer! But I couldn't even find that stupid red light! I guess it was hopeless after all!'  
  
-----Dream Sequence-----  
  
Kai was being attacked by a dark energy. Shielding his eyes, Kai was ready to anticipate the attack. But then a red energy came by and blew the dark energy away. Then the red energy transformed into a red phoenix.  
  
Kai awed in suspense as the phoenix looked down on him.  
  
-----End Dream Sequence-----  
  
Kai opened his eyes to realize the truth. "Dranzer wasn't playing mind game on me!" he said, "He was calling out to me! That's it! He hasn't given up on me yet! Dranzer!" With everything he had, Kai called Dranzer so loud a beam of red light appeared out of nowhere! The red light went inside Dranzer G, then out came a red phoenix roaring!  
  
"Dranzer!" Kai shouted as he saw his friend. King & Queen were in awe when they saw the bit-beast. "Dranzer, you came back after all!" Kai replied as his friend nodded in silence. Tears of joy fell down Kai cheeks. "Ok, Dranzer! Let's do this!"  
  
(Beyblade Battle Music Begins)  
  
Change into Power  
We got the Power  
We got the strength within it,  
We always fight to win!  
  
Change into Power  
We got the Power  
Together you and me will  
Win the Victory!  
  
Kai wasted no time in stopping the lava.  
  
"Dranzer! Blazing Gigus Tempus!"  
  
Large feather needles created a pathway to the lake. After that, the lava cooled down.  
  
Dranzer roared as he returned into the beyblade. Dranzer G returned to the hand of Kai, who looked at his G-blade thoroughly. "Thank you..........Dranzer," he said silently. King & Queen smiled at the result.  
  
Change into Power  
We got the Power  
Together you and me will  
Win the Victory!  
  
Changer into Power  
We got the Power  
Together you and me will  
Win the Victory!  
  
(Beyblade Battle Music Ends)  
  
-----Later-----  
  
"To tell you the truth, Kai," King began, "We never planned on beybattling you." "Well, we kinda figured that after your battle with Brooklyn," Queen began, "Dranzer would have been destroyed! When the red light appeared, we knew it was him! So, we lured you here so you can find him!"  
  
"Thank you," Kai said shaking King's hand. "Well, until we meet again Kai!" King & Queen waved goodbye to Kai as, he too, went his separate way. 'I can't wait to tell everybody that I have Dranzer back, of course, Tyson had already spilled the beans!'  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
-----Meanwhile-----  
  
"WHAT?!" Tekken shouted, "Dranzer is back with Kai!?" "Yeah!" Pyro said, "He just got it thanks to King and Queen!" "And to think," Nikki began, "Those parts-hunters have become good guys!"  
Tekken was getting restless. "Looks like we have no other choice, but to began the project earlier than scheduled!" he said. "Are you serious, Tekken?" Nikki said, "We haven't even begun to train yet!" "She's right, Tekken!" Pyro said, "It's too late to commence the project now!"  
  
"I know that, already!" Tekken said, "But we have no other choice! Otherwise, we'll never get another chance like this again! We can't let the Bladebreakers get a chance to redeem themselves! Nikki, Pyro, let us begin our training!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Tekken has finally decided to lay down all the cards in his deck. After realizing Kai has retrieved Dranzer, the Firearms must now get their hands on the Bit-Beasts! Will Tyson & the others be able to rescue Driger & Draciel from their prison or will meet the same fate!? And what about this secret project?  
  
All this & more on the next Bit-Beast Chronicles!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
-----Next Episode-----  
  
Narrator: After receiving a letter from the Firearms about their new project, the Bladebreakers, along with Ozuma & Mariam, train for their most anticipated battle ever! And what is the new power they have unleashed?  
  
Next Time on the Bit-Beast Chronicles!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
1st Ending Theme- Unbalanced Kiss  
  
Within a broken mirror,  
I clearly see your reflection.  
Tears roll down your face...  
Tears roll down your face...  
As your finger traces the  
edge of the new moon.  
  
Who is that I'm calling out to?  
I can see you walk away from me.  
Time and time again...  
Time and time again...  
You'll find me knocking at your door.  
  
With my back pressed against the weight of the world  
And the speed of the night.  
It felt as if a thread was snapping in two  
And I held on to you...  
Held on to you...  
Held on to you...  
With all my might.  
  
As you share an unbalanced kiss with me,  
I hope you can feel us getting closer to love.  
And may your fear and your tearful deceptions  
Come to rest in my heart.  
  
Oh, my love.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Change into Power or Unbalanced Kiss.)  
  
A/N: Sorry, this one took so long. I had to do a whole lot of homework. Well, how do you like it? 


	12. Project D

Beyblade:  
The Bit-Beast Chronicles  
  
Last Time: Kai had been having these weird dreams about a mysterious red light appearing in the skies. He had no doubt mind that it was the bit- beast phoenix himself, Dranzer. The nightmare of his lost bit-beast ever since the G Revolution tournaments, let him to the mountains; there he encountered two old enemies: King and Queen!  
  
Luckily, King and Queen were helping Kai to retrieve Dranzer. After a volcano eruption caused them their death, Dranzer flew from the ashes & reappeared in Dranzer G!  
  
Knowing that Dranzer is back, Tekken, Nikki, & Pyro a.k.a. The Firearms, got wind of it! This time, they have put all joking aside; it was time to take the rest of the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 12: Project D  
  
Tekken, Nikki, & Pyro were looking at the rough waves.  
  
"Are you sure that it necessary to execute the plan right now?!" Pyro asked. "Pyro's right, Tekken," Nikki said, "Even if we did commence the project, there's no guarantee that we'll get the other two bit-beasts!" "We have to try!" Tekken said silently, "We've come to far to blow it now! If we don't get them in time, there's no hope anywhere!"  
  
"I see what you mean!" Nikki said. "If it means that much, then I'll go after Kai!" Pyro said. "No," Tekken acknowledged, "Dranzer is the least of our worries! Let's focus on getting Dragoon!" "But why him?" Nikki asked.  
  
"According to legend," Tekken began, "Dragoon, or The Blue Dragoon of Wood, possessed enough power to wipe out every member of evil beybladers in the world! If we can get our hands on Dragoon, it'll give us enough power!" Nikki & Pyro nodded in response.  
  
"Let's get some sleep! Because tomorrow, we begin...........Project D!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
---Meanwhile---  
  
Max was walking towards Tyson house. "yawn Why is it my turn to get the pizza?" he said, "I just took a nap three hours ago & yet they want me to buy lunch! I can hear Tyson & Rei's voices already; "I want my pizza with pepperoni! No way, Tyson! I wanted chesse on mine!" I rather take this pizza & shove it up their--"  
  
"Hey, Max!" Mariam said coming up from behind. "Oh, hey Mariam!" "I see Tyson sent you out for pizza, again!" she said. "This is like the third time this week!" Max whined, "I think I've got blisters on my hands! By the way, what are the others doing?" "Well, it's no mystery about Kai; he's meditating somewhere. As for the others, their talking about anime, as usual! Tyson still won't give up on Rika Nonaka off of Digimon Tamers!" "It figures..........."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
---Back at Tyson's House---  
  
"YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!" Tyson yelled out, "RIKA NONAKA IS THE GREATEST DIGIMON CHARACTER EVER!"  
  
"You must be crazy!" he continued, "She whooped on rouge digimon, she whooped on her own teammates! And who was that new boy off the season?!" "Ryo Akiyama?" Ozuma suggested. "Yeah, that him! Look like a bulldog!" Tyson continued as Ozuma laughed, "She can whoop on Ryo's ass & everybody else's!"  
  
"What about Yoh from Shaman King?" Rei suggested.  
  
"OH, THERE THEY GO! THERE THEY GO!" Tyson argued some more, "Everytime I start talk about Anime, either Rei or Max gotta pull Yoh from Shaman King out of their ass! Let me tell you something once & for all: Yoh from Shaman King is good, but compared to Rika Nonaka, Yoh ain't SHIT!"  
  
"He beat Kenshin Himura's ass!" Rei included. Tyson tried to say something. "That's right!" Ozuma interrupted, "He did beat Himura's ass!" "On that Anime Crossover movie that we watched the other day!" Kenny said putting his two cents in. Tyson switched his head back at Rei & Ozuma at least three times & said, "KENSHIN HIMURA WAS 35-YRS OLD WHEN HE FOUGHT!" "I don't know how old he was, but he got his ass whooped!" Ozuma replied. "When Himura came out of retirement to fight Yoh from Shaman King, the man was 37 years old!" Tyson explained, "Kenshin Himura always lied about his age!"  
  
"Yeah right, Tyson!" Hilary said, "And you're gonna that Cheeseburgers taste better when they're cold!" Tyson looked over at Rei, Ozuma & Kenny and said, "DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU &, DAMN YOU!" Then he sat back down pouting.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Max & Mariam were almost back at Tyson's house. "Remember, Max!" Mariam began, "I don't care if Tyson whines about it: I get first dibbs on both pizzas!" "I make sure that I'll hold him back!" Max replied sweatdropping.  
  
Suddenly, a beyblade appeared out of nowhere. It bypassed them both at fast speed. When it went back to its owner, Max & Mariam couldn't believe who it was! "NIKKI!" Max yelled. Nikki was stand on top of Tyson's entrance way to the house. "What are you doing here?!" he continued. "Came here to give us back our bit-beasts!?"  
  
"Actually, I've came here to deliver a message to you," Nikki said calmly as she held up an envelope, "Catch!" She threw the letter in which Mariam caught it, then Nikki disappeared. "What do you think it is!?" Mariam asked.  
  
-=Minutes Later=-  
  
After telling the guys about what just happened, Kenny opened up the letter that Nikki presented them with. "It says," Kenny began,  
  
Dear Bladebreakers,  
  
It seems though, over these last couple of weeks, you have been able to grow stronger. Even when Max & Rei didn't have their bit- beasts, they showed that there's more to them than meets the eye! But we're through playing games! Even as you read these words, we are preparing to fight you; These battles will decided our fate to your future! Tommorrow, you will embarked on a project called Project D! Meet us at the cave where the beach is at! After that, we'll fill you in on other info!  
  
Signed,  
The Firearms  
(Tekken, Nikki, & Pyro)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Just what did they mean by their fate to our future?" Rei asked, "Is that supposed to be a riddle or something?" "I don't know, Rei!" Kenny replied, "but, I know for certain that the Firearms are definitely gonna settle the score with us!"  
  
"I overheard everything!" a voice said. They all turned to see it was Kai walking up. "They must of found out that I retrieved Dranzer from the mountains yesterday," he continued, "My guess is that they want to end it, so that they can get the rest of our bit-beasts."  
  
"Then it looks like we have no other choice then, do we?" Kenny replied, "We have to train all day!" "Hell, we'll train all night if we have to!" Tyson putting his two cents in. "I agree with you, Tyson!" Ozuma said, "Besides we don't know what the Firearms have in store for us!" "But there's no reason to call back Dunga & Joseph," Mariam explained, "They went back to the village two days ago!" "Then, we'll just have to do the best that we can!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry guys, but I can't help that much!" Hilary replied, "I still haven't been able to handle Hyper Dragoon V2 yet!" "Don't worry, Hilary," Ozuma replied, "I'll help you train!"  
  
"Speaking of training," Kenny began, "I ran an analysis on Dragoon, Tyson!" "What did you find out?" Tyson asked back. "It's seems though that you're relying on your defense too much! Dragoon's attack power is way too low!" "It's so low, he couldn't beat me in checkers!" Dizzi replied. "It'll be a good idea if you trained by yourself, Tyson!" Kenny continued. "Then I'll train with Max & Rei," Kai replied. "And I'll help Ozuma with Hilary!" Mariam replied.  
  
"By the way, Kai," Kenny said as he walked up to him, "I developed a new beyblade for you!" Kai looked at his beyblade & was shocked. "This is the all new Dranzer; meet Dranzer Chrono Flame!" "Thanks, Chief!" Kai said silently.  
  
"Alright! Let's get to training!" Tyson yelled out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
-=An Hour Later=-  
  
Hilary held up her grip shooter, as well as Ozuma & Mariam. "Are you ready, Hilary?" Ozuma asked as she nodded in response. "Now remember," Mariam informed, "just because we're training, doesn't mean we're gonna go easy on you!" "I'm ready," Hilary said calmly, "Show me what you've got!"  
  
3.........2............1.................LET IT RIP!  
  
Hyper Dragoon V2 sped faster up to Sharkrash 3 & Flash Leopard 3. "Flash Leopard, Attack!" Ozuma yelled. "Sharkrash, defense on high!" yelled Mariam. "Head-on-attack, Hyper Dragoon!" Hilary yelled.  
  
All three beyblades attacked at the same time. Although, Hyper Dragoon was more aggressive; it disappeared & then reappeared behind both blades. "Woah! That move was amazing!" Ozuma replied. "Keep pushing them back, Hyper Dragoon!" The more it grinded, the more ground the V2 blade began to pick up. "Are you ready, Mariam?" Mariam nodded in Ozuma's question.  
  
"Sharkrash!"  
  
"Flash Leopard!"  
  
Both blades increased in speed as two lights appeared & out came Sharkrash & Flash Leopard. "So, you've called out the bit-beasts!" Hilary began, "But, just because I can't control mine, doesn't mean I'm a pushover!" Then her beyblade started to glow a light too. "Hyper Dragoon!"  
  
The armored bit-beast appeared roaring. But, Hilary appeared to feel a little weak. 'I still haven't learn to control my bit-beast yet! But, I won't give up! Hyper Dragoon, use the Magnetic Weight Disk! Attack now at full power!" The V2 blade glowed with energy & headed straight for Flash Leopard 3. "Oh no, you don't!" Ozuma yelled out as Flash Leopard 3 also glowed with energy. They grinded each other back & forth; niether one of them let up! "Don't forget about me!" Mariam said as Sharkrash 3 attacked Hyper Dragoon.  
  
"I guarantee, that I won't lose!" Hilary yelled, "VIPRESS STORM!"  
  
"Let's end this!" Ozuma yelled, "MAGNA CROSSFIRE!"  
  
"I'm with ya all the way!" Mariam yelled, "DINAS BROSS!"  
  
All three attacks collided as all three bit-beasts returned into the beyblades.  
  
"Nice work there, Hilary!" said Mariam. "I've never seen anyone learn such an advanced skill in just a short amount of time!" Ozuma replied, "You even surprised me! That was excellent!" "Well, I've been watching Tyson beybattle so much, I kinda picked it up from him!"  
  
"What do you say, Hilary?" Mariam asked, "Want to go at it again?" "Sure, just leave out the bit-beasts this time, okay?"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
-=MEANWHILE=-  
  
"Let it rip!" Kai yelled as Dranzer CF burned up the ground. "Wow! That's amazing!" Max replied. "It should be, Max," Dizzi said, "Dranzer can increase its defense while attacking at the same time!" "Dranzer, Final Attack!" Kai yelled as it bashed to a rock & then returned to his hand. "Pretty amazing, Kai!" Kenny said. "Thanks, Chief," he said back, "I needed that!"  
  
"We're gonna need all kinds of training for this one!" Rei informed, "I mean, this maybe our last shot of getting our bit-beasts back. Right, Max?" Max nodded in agreement. "We can't afford to lose this one," he added, "I don't know what kind of tricks they got under their sleeve, but I know I'll do whatever it takes to get Draciel back." "Same goes for Driger!"  
  
"I agree with both of you!" Kai said, "I know this is your battle, but if it means that much in getting Driger & Draciel back, I'll help out anyway I can! So let's drop this sentimental dicussion and start training!"  
  
Both Max & Rei nodded in agreement & started training.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
-=MINUTES LATER=-  
  
"Keep pushing, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled as he trained with Dragoon CF at a remote place. Dragoon CF was going a tough time trying to bring out the attack power. Seconds later, Dragoon burned itself out & stopped spinning. Tyson picked up his blade.  
  
"I can't believe this!" he said kicking the dirt, "I've tried advanced moves, slick moves, hard moves, & all other moves I can think of! I even went back to basics and still, I can't make the power go up any higher! Crud, what am I doing wrong?"  
  
"Tyson....." a voice said. Tyson turned around & saw his bit-beast. "Dragoon, it's you!" he said. "...The reason why you're doing something wrong is because you're relying on power, instead of skills!" Dragoon spoke softly, "You need to find a way for the defense and attack power to be put at the same level." "But, what can I do?" Tyson asked, "I've tried everything!"  
  
"Everything........?" Dragoon was right; Tyson didn't use every techinque. He thought about it then, "That's it!" he said, "I know exactly what to do!" Dragoon silently nodded & disappeared. Tyson put Dragoon CF back on his grip shooter.  
  
"LET IT RIP!"  
  
Dragoon CF stood spinning silently in one spot. 'Let's see what I'm working with!' he thought, "DRAGOON!!!!!!! POWER UP, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Instead of a small shine of light, a huge light aura appeared & surrounded the entire place that Tyson was training at.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Everyone, from Tyson's house, awed at the light. "Where's that coming from?" Rei asked. "Big news, Kenny!" Dizzi began, "That huge beam of light is coming from Tyson's beyblade; the power is outrageous!" "C'mon, let's go!" Ozuma spoke as all of them ran to the site.  
  
As they got there, the light started to disappear & out came Tyson with Dragoon returning to the CF blade. Tyson looked like he was in shambles with his tattered clothes; and that was only from the light! After Tyson grabbed Dragoon CF, the others walked in a little closer.  
  
"Tyson....?" Hilary asked silently. Tyson turned around slowly to see everyone. Hilary was shocked to find out that Tyson had no pupils in his eyes. "Gee Whiz, Tyson!" Kenny said, "Are you okay?" "I'm just fine," Tyson said silently, "Just take care of my beyblade, I'm gonna go rest!" After giving Kenny Dragoon CF, Tyson went back to his house without saying a word.  
  
"Guys?" Max asked, "What just happened here?" "I think Tyson just opened a whole new power; we just don't know what it is yet," Kai replied.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
-=NEARING SUNSET=-  
  
Tekken, Nikki, & Pyro were doing the finishing touches on their beyblades. "I'm finished here!" Pyro said. "So am I!" Nikki replied.  
  
"With these new upgrades to our blades, there's no way that the Bladebreakers can stop us!" Tekken replied, "Let's get some sleep! For tommorrow, we begin............PROJECT D!"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: With Project D just 12 hrs. away, The Firearms & Bladebreakers are about to begin a battle for the ages! But what did the Firearms mean by "Our Fate To Your Future"? And what awesome power has Tyson unleashed in Dragoon? Is it a new secret weapon?  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
-=NEXT EPISODE=-  
  
Narrator: Project D is underway as the first match begin with Tyson against Tekken! And both beybladers will be looking for vengenace! Tyson will show off the power he unleashed, but noticed the look on his face when Tekken finally reveals who he really is!  
  
Next time on the Bit-Beasts Chronicles!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
1st Ending Theme: Unbalanced Kiss  
  
Within a broken mirror,  
I clearly see your reflection.  
Tears roll down your face....  
Tears roll donw your face....  
As your finger traces the edge of the new moon.  
  
Who is that I'm calling out to to?  
I can see you walk away from me.  
Time and time again....  
Time and time again....  
You'll find me knocking at you door.  
  
With my back pressed against the weight of the world  
And the speed of the night.  
It felt as if a thread was snapping in two  
And I held on to you...  
Held on to you....  
Held on to you....  
With all my might.  
  
As you share an unbalanced kiss with me,  
I hope you can feel us getting closer to love.  
And may your fear and your tearful deceptions  
will come to rest in my heart.  
  
Oh, my love.  
  
(A/N: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho's 3rd ending: Unbalanced Kiss!)  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long! My computer is acting up on me again! And don't worry, that little dicussion about anime, is something I threw in to add some humor! Well, review and see what you think! 


	13. Unhidden Secrets

Beyblade  
The Bit-Beast Chronicles  
  
Last Time: Knowing that Kai has his bit-beast, Dranzer back, the Firearms (Tekken, Nikki, & Pyro) had set up a project that will know their fate to the Bladebreakers' future; a project known as Project D!  
  
After Nikki relayed the message, the Bladebreakers with Ozuma & Mariam, began to continue their training. Max & Rei knew that this will be the last chance they will ever have in getting back their bit-beasts.  
  
But before daylight fell, Tyson revealed a power inside his bit-beast that he has never released before! But, the result of that caused him to feel "dead to the world!"  
  
Now, today is the begining of Project D, and what Kenny is thinking right now, may not be good news......................  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 12: Unhidden Secrets  
  
Kenny analyzed Dragoon CF up to the point where he was getting nowhere.  
  
Meanwhile, the others were waiting until it was time for their upcoming battle against the Firearms. Surprisingly, Tyson wasn't with them; he was still inside.  
  
"How long does Tyson plan to stay in bed?" Rei asked, "We have to be at the cavern,near the beach in one hour!" "You know Tyson," Max replied, "Trying to wake up somebody that can snore, is like trying to wake up a grizzly bear!" "Actually, the way that Tyson is now," Ozuma began, "I doubt very much that he's been snoring!" "Especially, with all those cuts he has on him!" Mariam replied, "He looked like he was already dead!"  
  
Even though that she never said a word, Hilary listened to the whole conversation about Tyson; the thought of seeing him again, in that state, was making her shiver, but not enough for the others to know. Kai opened his eyes to see that Hilary was shaking. 'I, too, am pretty concerned about Tyson's well-being,' he thought, 'When he released that light of pure energy, I was even surprised that he didn't sustain severe damage! But maybe, this might be the power that we're looking for to protect our bit- beasts. If only if Tyson can bring it out!'  
  
Suddenly, the others were to see that the door flew open & out came Tyson. He wounds, cuts, & the dirt all over him was completely gone. The only thing scared them, was the fact that Tyson's pupils never returned. "How's everybody doing?" he asked. "We're doing just fine, Tyson," Kenny replied, "How about you?" "I feel a little faint," he replied back, "How about Dragoon?"  
  
Kenny reopened his laptop. "To tell you the truth, Tyson," Dizzi began, "You don't want to know about the outcome!" "I got bad news," Kenny began, "All that energy that appeared in your beyblade is completely gone!" Tyson was handed Dragoon CF to him as the Chief continued. "And to make matters worse, the attack power in Dragoon has been cut; maybe down to one- fourth! I know because I check it out with Dizzi three times already!" "What about the good news!?" "Believe me, if there was any good news, I'd tell ya already!"  
  
Tyson looked at his byeblade again & said, "Looks like I have to fight like this, then!" "Hold on, Tyson!" Rei said, "Do you think it's safe!?" "Rei's right," Ozuma said, "Tekken & Hyper Dranzer would thrash you before you had the chance to attack!" "And what am I supposed to do? Stand there while Tekken pummels Dragoon into a pancake?! And besides, we don't have the time to train anymore!" "Tyson's right!" Kai replied walking up to them, "Unprepared or not, we have to do whatever it takes to get Driger & Draciel back!"  
  
With that inspiring speech, they all took charge & headed towards the beach.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
-=Minutes Later=-  
  
Tyson & all of the others made to the beach where they saw the cave. "There it is," Max said. "Are you afraid, Max?" asked Mariam. "Just a little." "Don't you worry, I'll make certain that you will get your bit- beast back!" Seconds later, Rei was feeling a little discourage. "Hang tough, Rei!" Ozuma said, "We're making that Driger is back where he belongs!" Rei smiled. "Alright, guys! Let's go!" Tyson said as he lead the team to the cave.  
  
Luckily, there was light in the cavern. "Ugh!" Max said, "The last time I dreamt about being in a cave, a spider crawled up my back & I thought it Mariam tickling me again!" Then, an elbow came and hit him in the rib area. Max flinched as he looked at Mariam. "What was that for?" he asked. Mariam was sweatdropping & blushing at the same time. "Sorry, Max! It was just a reflex!" she said, then narrowed her eyes at him devilishly, 'Never talk about that again!' Kenny never said a word, he just narrowed his eyes back and forth.  
  
Suddenly, they noticed something huge. The bottom area that they've been looking at was a wide open space. Walking in the wide open area, Max discovered something far ahead. A huge purple-like turtle roaring its head off!  
  
"DRACIEL!" Max yelled as he ran to it. "Max, WAIT!" Rei yelled he he didn't listen. After Max was a few feet from his turtle bit-beast, something knocked him back & onto the floor. "Max! Are you okay?!" Kenny said. "Yeah, I'm fine!" Max replied back, "But, what just happened?"  
  
"Wait & see!" a voice said. Suddenly, three shadows appeared from the dark. "Nice to see you again, Tyson!"  
  
"Tekken!" Tyson said as he narrowed his pupilless eyes.  
  
"Long time, no see! What do you say, Rei?!" "Nikki! I recognize that voice anywhere!" Rei said as he squared his eyes at the blonde haired girl.  
  
"Surely you haven't forgotten about me! Huh, Max?" "Pyro!" Max & Mariam said at the same time.  
  
"You didn't actually think that Draciel would stand here unprotected, would we?" Tekken said. "What are you up to, Tekken?!" Tyson yelled. "You know the drill, Tyson! I challenge you to a beybattle here & now!" Tyson was about to reach for his shooter when, "Hold on, Tyson." Kai started talking. "Before you begin, we want to know one thing! What is this Project D you three have been talking about?"  
  
Tekken smiled & began talking. "We call this Project D because of one thing................three beyblade battles will take place! There are three hidden places that we will battle! Of course, Rei's bit-beast, Driger, is hidden in the second location! If Tyson manages to defeat me, Driger will held at a warehouse somewhere in the city! The third location is hidden somewhere else!"  
  
Tyson wasn't sure about their methods but, "Hang on! How will I know you'll keep your promise to free Draciel as soon as I beat you!?" he asked. "Trust me, Tyson!" Tekken said, "I always keep my promise! Oh, by the way, I wanted to show something the day we first met! It's something that you'll find most interesting!" Tekken pulled back his hood.  
  
Besides Nikki & Pyro, Tyson & the others couldn't believe at what they were seeing.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"What is the matter, Tyson?" Tekken said smiling, "You look like you've seen a ghost!" Tyson was speechless completely!  
  
"It's official!" Ozuma said, "I think I need glasses!" "You and me, BOTH, Ozuma!" said Rei. "There's no way!" Mariam yelled. But Max just blurted in suspense.  
  
"TEKKEN LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE TYSON!?"  
  
'Okay, I'm officially freaked!' Kai thought still with a serious look on his face.  
  
Tyson could not believe what he was seeing here; it was like looking through your reflection! "What's this all about Tekken?!" Tyson yelled, "Trying to humiliate me in front of my friends by showing your face!? Just because you look like me, doesn't mean you're gonna win!"  
  
Tekken held out his shooter & beyblade & said, "Care to prove that?" Tyson held out his shooter & beyblade.  
  
The others knew that it was no use talking Tyson into reconsidering. Kenny laid down his laptop & got ready to analyze the battle.  
  
3.........2...........1............LET IT RIP!  
  
Dragoon CF & Hyper Dranzer G grinded each other back & forth; neither of them was getting extra ground.  
  
"You're good, Tyson!" Tekken said, "But being good isn't gonna save you! Hyper Dranzer attack!" Hyper Dranzer G pushed back Dragoon CF gaining more ground every time. Then it bashed the CF blade into the side of the wall & grinded some more. "Oh no!" Tyson yelled. "Dizzi, what's happening here?" Kenny asked. "I've compared both blades at the same, Chief!" Dizzi said, "Dragoon is gonna lose his attack ring if Tyson doesn't do something soon!"  
  
"What's the matter, Tyson?" Tekken asked, "Afraid to fight back?" 'I won't lose to this faker!' thought Tyson, 'I won't! I won't............I WON'T LOSE!!!!!!' "Dragoon, Tornado Defense!" Glowing with red energy, Dragoon CF pushed back Hyper Dranzer G to its own side. Tekken was appalled by this. "Very impressive, Tyson! But it won't save your bit- beast! It will be ours! Engine Gear, Full Power!"  
  
The Engine Gear core activated. "Hyper Dranzer, ATTACK NOW!"  
  
A beam of light appeared out of the bit chip & out came Hyper Dranzer roaring.  
  
Tyson, surrounded by his own wind was getting very anxious. "Dragoon, ATTACK NOW AT FULL POWER!"  
  
A beam of light appeared from Dragoon CF & out came Dragoon roaring.  
  
"Tyson has to rely defense from point out!" Max replied. "Why is that, Max?" Hilary asked. "Hyper Dranzer's Attack power is too strong! If he goes in there without thinking, he's gonna pick Dragoon off the ground in pieces!"  
  
Hilary just stood there & watch as the battle continued fiercely.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Tekken & Tyson stared at each other with intense looks on their face; one of them had the look of vengence, the other had a look of passion to win no matter what the cost was!  
  
"I'm surprised," Tekken said, "But, I've seem to notice that your attack is weak! Do you still have the power to defeat me, Tyson!?" "Even if I had no attack strength left, I would hold my own, regardless if I win or lose! But, in this case Tekken, I won't lose! Dragoon, Chrono Fighter Storm!"  
  
"Hyper Dranzer, Gyro-Sphere!"  
  
Both blades tackled each other with everything they've had! "Look at that!" Rei said, "Tyson's not even backing off! Now's that's raw power!" "C'mon, Tyson! You can do it!" Hilary said. 'Amazing!' thought Kai, 'Tyson never ceases to amaze me! Even with his attack power cut in half, Dragoon is showing the raw animal instinct! I just hope it's enough to beat Tekken!'  
  
Hyper Dranzer G showed no mercy when it clashed with Dragoon CF; even though it was still hold its own, Dragoon was losing more than just ground! "This is bad!" Tyson said, "Dragoon's losing speed!" "I'm surprised that you beyblade didn't crack in half yet!" Tyson just smiled as he said, "There's more to me than just meets the eye!" "It doesn't matter cause you're going down!" "Not a chance!"  
  
Dragoon CF & Hyper Dranzer G collided with each other causing a massive wind. Everybody shielded themselves from the ravenous wind. When it died down, Hyper Dranzer G was still spining fast while Dragoon CF spin rotation decreased; luckily it was still spining.  
  
Tekken laughed. "This is exactly what happened in our first battle!" he said, "Face it, Tyson! This time, you're outmatched!"  
  
"Tekken's right!" Kenny said as everyone looked at him, "Tyson can't keep up with him anymore, even if he tried. There's no way that he can win!" Everyone, except Nikki and Pyro, were at a loss of words. "Is there's anything to say before I take your bit-beast?" Tekken asked.  
  
Normally, Tyson would be stubborn & battle on until his beyblade was destroyed. But, this time he was actually smiling. "Sorry, Tekken!" he said, "But, I have no intension of handing over Dragoon anytime soon!" Suddenly, Dragoon CF came back to life! "What's going on!?" "What does Tyson think he's doing!?" Rei asked. "Is this the power that Tyson released?" Kai asked himself silently.  
  
Holding his grip shooter in his left hand, Tyson held up his right. "Dragoon!" he yelled. Then his Bit-Beast appeared in his hand as a ball of blue energy.  
  
"Now, I'll show you the power of DRAGOON UNLEASHED!"  
  
Then he took the energy and insert into his own being....................................  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Stay tuned for more Bit-Beast Chronicles!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
-=Next Episode=-  
  
Narrator: Tyson beings his assault as the new Kinomiya on the block! But is it even enough to defeat Tekken and his unbelieveable power of Hyper Dranzer?  
  
Find out on the next Beyblade: The Bit-Beast Chronicles!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Beyblade: The Bit-Beast Chronicles 2nd Ending: Omokage  
  
At the sideview of the face reflected in the mirror  
I place you over it and  
My heart is breaking.  
Like the passing wind  
I can't catch it  
Why is it you?  
  
The finger tips that will never reach  
I hold them alone  
The words that will never be exchanged are  
Drifted into the stars in the starry sky  
  
I won't turn back  
Ah even sadness, even Loniness  
Is the proof that we were born  
Ah the flowing  
End of my heart  
I made up my mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
2nd Ending Sequences  
  
- In the first scene, two beyblades (Sharkrash and Hyper Dragoon) spinning in one spot.  
  
- As the music begins, transparent images of Mariam and Hilary become real as they have their backs turned. (Mariam's looking to the left; Hilary feeling sad looking down, holding her right arm.)  
  
- In the dark, starry sky, transparent images of Tyson and Max, along with their bit-beasts (Dragoon and Draciel) appear; down below Mariam (left) and Hilary (right) do poses up close.  
  
- Underneath a tree, barely raining, Nikki looks worried as she looks up into the dark sky; then she lowers her head & closes her eyes as she sheds a tear.  
  
- Back up into the sky, Ozuma, Flash Leopard, Rei, and Driger appear; then Kai and Kenny appear with Dranzer in the middle. (Kai, Kenny, & Dranzer appear after Ozuma, Rei, Flash Leopard, & Driger leave.)  
  
- Clenching her fist tightly, Nikki turned around and lauched her beyblade, Jager Driger.  
  
- In the next scene, Nikki sits down being said, until two hands appear on her shoulders. She turns around to see it's Hilary and Mariam. (Screen changes) Pulling her off her feet, Nikki felt happy.  
  
- Flying in the sky, with the moon in the background, Hilary and Mariam carries Nikki as close-up, transparent of them appeared.  
  
- At the last scene, the beyblades: Sharkrash, Hyper Dragoon, & Jager Driger stop spinning as the music ends.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N: I don't own Shaman King or its 2nd Japanese ending: Omokage.)  
  
(A/N: Well how do you like the sequences? If you don't like it, I understand. I surely need work on it! Well, review & see how you like this episode!) 


	14. Beyblade Fusion: DragoonTyson!

Beyblade  
The Bit-Beast Chronicles  
  
Last Time: Tyson knew that he was in a whole heap of trouble when he found out that his awesome power had disappeared without a trace. But knowing that there wasn't enough time to train, Tyson took Dragoon CF and led the others into the cavern, where the Firearms lay dormant!  
  
After Max noticing that Draciel was held captive, Tyson made a vow to reunite the two A.S.A.P. But even he knew is was gonna be a battle to die for! But what was shocking was that Tekken happened to be Tyson's mirror image, in other words, Tekken looked exactly like Tyson!  
  
Minutes into the crucial battle, Tyson made a startling comittment! "Sorry, Tekken! But I have no intension of handing over Dragoon any time soon!"  
  
And now, Tyson Kinomiya is about to make a transformation no one's ever gonna forget!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 14: Beyblade Fusion: Dragoon-Tyson!  
  
"DRAGOON!" Tyson yelled at the top of his voice inserting his own bit-beast into his own being.  
  
"SORRY, TYSON!" Tekken said, "WHATEVER PLAN YOU'RE THINKING OF IS NOT GONNA HAPPEN! HYPER DRANZER, TAKE DRAGOON DOWN NOW!"  
  
Hyper Dranzer G charged towards Dragoon CF, but it was soon repelled when it started to glow. "What?!" Tekken yelled as a huge cloud of smoke appeared, "Is this some kind of joke, Tyson!? Are you scared to fight me!?"  
  
"Tyson, can you hear me!?" Rei yelled out. "I don't think he heard you, Rei!" Max said. 'Tyson, NO!" Hilary said. "C'mon Tyson!" Ozuma said. "That fog is too thick, I don't he can hear us!" Kenny said. "And that goes double for me!" Dizzi said.  
  
They were all about to give up hope when a voice came out of the smoke. "Relax, guys! I can hear you just fine!" it said. The smoke cleared around Tyson; Dragoon CF was still spinning and Tyson's eyes were closed. Everyone looked at Tyson as if he was dead to the world! The only things that were different on him were: light blue, paint-like shards were on both sides of his face (just like Kai's), and there was a symbol on the back of his jacket.  
  
"Tyson?........." everyone except Pyro & Nikki asked. Kai, still with his hands folded, looked on. "Guys, I already said I can hear you just fine!" Tyson said without opening his eyes. "What is this?!" Tekken yelled, "Some kind of a joke!?" "No, Tekken!" Tyson said opening his eyes, "The joke is on you!" Everyone, including Kai, flinched. Tyson's pure, blood red eyes were gone; the color was replaced with a little light blue & faint yellow mixture. Everyone was still shrieked; only Kai had his mouth open.  
  
"What's the matter, Tekken?" Tyson said smiling, "It looks like you've seen a ghost!" "No, but I'm about to see one!" Tekken said, "You maybe different Tyson, but you don't have your bit-beast anymore to protect you!"  
  
"He's right!" Ozuma said, "Without Dragoon, Tyson's a sitting duck! Tekken can defeat him in one shot, causing serious damage to the beyblade!" "Tyson, no!" Hilary said silently.  
  
"If you're so sure that you can beat me now," Tyson began, "Then give it your best shot!" 'Tyson!' Kai thought, 'Now is not the time for you to get cocky!' "YOU DARE MOCK ME!?" Tekken shouted, "Engine Gear, full power!" Hyper Dranzer G's engine core was powered up!  
  
"GYROSPHERE!"  
  
Surrounded by a ball of pure energy, Hyper Dranzer G took off like a rocket while Tyson & Dragoon CF just stood there.  
  
"TYSON!" yelled Rei.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Max shouted.  
  
"HE'S HEADING RIGHT FOR YOU!" Ozuma said.  
  
"MOVE, TYSON!" replied Kai.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" everyone else yelled.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Tyson just smiled, but he expression changed when Hyper Dranzer G was just a few inches away. Within one pure second, Dragoon CF & Tyson just moved to the side, like it was no problem. Hyper Dranzer G bashed into a wall.  
  
Tekken was shocked! "Did you guys see that?!" Rei asked. "Dragoon just moved one inch to the side & Tekken missed!" Max said.  
  
'Now, I'm impressed!' Kai said with a twich in his eye, 'I guess there's more to Tyson than just a new look!'  
  
'How could he dodge at that RANGE!?' Tekken yelled in his mind, 'No matter, without his bit-beast, he's just delaying the inevitable!' "Now, it's my turn!" Tyson said quietly.  
  
"ATTACK!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Hyper Dranzer G was hit instantly; pushed back at least a few feet away from where Dragoon CF was spinning!  
  
"What just happened?" Kenny asked. "You got me, Chief!" Dizzi said, "I couldn't even catch up!" "Unbelieveable!" Kai said getting everyone's attention, "Dragoon moved at an incredible speed within a blink of an eye! Not even Tekken saw it coming! So this is the power that Tyson was talking about!"  
  
"This is obsurd!" Tekken said. "Yeah, how was you able to pull off a move like that?!" Nikki asked. "To tell you the truth, Nikki," Tyson began, "I'm just good that way! Or maybe............." "....Or maybe Tekken isn't ready to cope with Beyblade Fusion!" another voice came, but it came from Tyson's mouth!  
  
"His voice changed!" Mariam said. "It's Dragoon!" Rei said. "DRAGOON?!" Pyro said stunned.  
  
"Tekken! The reason I'm telling you this is because I'm no longer Tyson Kinomiya or am I Dragoon: Blue Dragon of Wood! I am not a bit-beast or human, but both put together," Tyson explained. "What are you talking, Tyson!?" Tekken asked. "I'm a bit-beast that was joined together by Beyblade Fusion! I'm a human that used Beyblade Fusion to fused myself with a bit-beast!"  
  
"Beyblade............Fusion!?" asked Kai.  
  
"I am two: One in the same! I am the Ultimate Human Hybrid!"  
  
"I am............................................................Dragoon- Tyson!"  
  
DRAGOON-TYSON?  
  
Everyone was in awe.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Human.................hybrid?" Rei asked. "Man, that sweet!" Max replied. "I've never seen such a technique before!" Ozuma informed.  
  
"That's pretty impressive, Tyson!" Tekken said, "Fusing yourself with your own bit-beast is a real treat! But it still won't save you! Hyper Dranzer attack!" Hyper Dranzer G sped towards Dragoon CF with a fast pace. "Dragoon, attack!" Dragoon CF was holding its own as well grinding and bashing into each other.  
  
"What's the LD, Dizzi?" Kenny asked. "Both blades are tackling each other with the same efficiency," Dizzi said, "But, it seems that Dragoon is putting out more power than usual! Right now, Hyper Dranzer is holding his own for now."  
  
Hyper Dranzer G came from all sides, but Dragoon CF was able to match its every move!  
  
"I don't get it!" Tekken said, 'Even with all my best counter- attacks, Tyson's able to participate every move I make!' He looked up at Dragoon-Tyson who was smiling at him back. 'He's looking at me like he knows everything I'm gonna do before I make it happen!' Tekken was starting to lose it; he clenched his fists so ferociously, it made Tyson surprised. "NO!" he said, "I won't lose to an upstart like you, Tyson! Even if you have managed to join spirits & powers with your bit-beast, I won't be humiliated! I've come to far to mess up, and I won't start now! Hyper Dranzer, ATTACK!"  
  
Hyper Dranzer G sped up to Dragoon CF as fast as it could!  
  
"Gyrosphere!" he yelled out, but Tyson didn't back down. "Take him down, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled back. Even with Hyper Dranzer's Gyrosphere in play, Dragoon CF was still holding his own.  
  
"What's going on, you guys?" Hilary asked. "It seems though that Tekken is planning to end this battle as quickly as possible!" Rei said. "But Tyson is still acting this is nothing but a piece of cake to him!" Mariam said. 'Mariam's right!' thought Kai, 'Tyson's holding back, but for what?'  
  
'I've trained so hard to get this far!' thought Tekken, 'But Tyson, now that he has found a way to merge with his bit-beast, he's vitually unstoppable! But I gave a promise to myself: to capture all four of the sacred bit-beasts! And I'll sacrifice anything, even one of my good friends; that includes you...............................Hyper Dranzer!'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Hyper Dranzer has been there for me ever since I first had him!' Tekken continued, 'If it wasn't for him, there would of been no way for me to come this far! And if that means sacrificing him to get Dragoon.....................SO BE IT!"  
  
Tekken yelled as an aura surrounded of his rage as Hyper Dranzer turns bright red. "What's going on?" Kenny asked in shock. "It seems he saying: IT STOPS HERE!" Dizzi said.  
  
"FINISH HIM OFF!"  
  
Hyper Dranzer G lashed with incredible speed at Dragoon CF, but Tyson just stood there. "Tyson, do something!" Ozuma said. "I agree, Ozuma!" Kenny said, "If Tyson doesn't do something, with the power & speed Tekken is putting out now, his beyblade is gonna be destroyed!" 'Okay, Tyson!' Kai thought skeptically, 'You've shown us what Beyblade Fusion is, now can you finish the job with it?'  
  
Suddenly, a transparent image of Dragoon appeared behind Tyson; then Dragoon CF sun abnormally fast. Tyson drew his hands then shot them out releasing a horrific attack!  
  
"DRAGONZORD!"  
  
Dragoon CF turned into a display of unbelievable energy that looked like a dragon's head. But the attack was ferocious, the wind caused everybody to shield their eyes. Then the two blades collided with a tremendous explosion!  
  
Minutes later, the bladebreakers, along with Ozuma & Mariam, made it out of the cave. "That's was awesome, Tyson!" Kenny said. "That was one awesome attack you pulled!" Rei said. "Too awesome if you ask me!" Kai said, "But you've managed to get the job done, Tyson! For that, I give you my graditude!" "Thanks, Kai!" Tyson said showing his red eyes; he managed to return back to normal, "But I was able to get a little present for Maxy!"  
  
"Huh?" Max said. "Just look at your beyblade!" Tyson replied. When Max pulled out Draciel CF, he was surprised. "Draciel! He's back!" he said laughing. "When I used that last attack, it must of damaged the prison that kept Draciel." "Thanks, Tyson!"  
  
But before Tyson could respond, he collapsed. The others were able to catch him before he hit the ground. "Tyson, are you okay?" Hilary said. "He body is very fragile!" Mariam said, "We better take him back to his house!" As they did.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the cave, Pyro & Nikki were standing as they saw Tekken on his knees. He picked up Hyper Dranzer G which was in bad shape & said silently,  
  
"I..................have.................failed."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Tyson & the new technique, Beyblade Fusion, was able to defeat Tekken & the now damaged Hyper Dranzer G & return Draciel safetly back to Max!  
  
But, there's only one more bit-beast left to go, the White Tiger of Gold.....................Driger!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
-=Next Episode=-  
  
Max & Mariam track down Pyro to an abandoned warehouse to begin the second phase of Project D.  
  
With Driger's life hanging in the balance, Mariam is held captive. Now in order for Max to win back Driger & save Mariam's life, he must overcome the stress of the warehouse crumbling on top of him. Will he make it out of there & give Driger back to Rei? Or will Mariam have a fatal free-for-all?  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Beyblade: The Bit-Beast Chronicles 2nd Ending- Omokage  
  
At the sideview of the face reflected in the mirror  
I place you over it and  
My heart is breaking.  
Like the passing wind  
I can't catch it  
Why is it you?  
  
The finger tips that will never reach  
I hold them alone  
The words that will never be exchanged are  
Drifted into the stars in the starry sky  
  
I won't turn back  
Ah even sadness, even lonliness  
Is the proof that we were born  
Ah the flowing  
End of my heart  
I made up my mind.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
-=Trailer(s)=-  
  
He's been through the Pokemon (Kanto) League...............  
  
He earned a reputation in the Orange League..............  
  
He defeated his rival in the Johto League...............  
  
And he learned advanced skills in the Hoenn League..............  
  
Now Ash Ketchum must put everything he knows about Pokemon on the line.........................  
  
In front of the whole world!  
  
He must face over 500 trainers all around the world in a tournament that may earn him the title of Pokemon Master!  
  
Pokemon: World Cup  
  
Let the games begin!  
  
Coming Soon to Fanfiction.net  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N: Well, how'd you like it? What about the Pokemon trailer I wrote about? I've got more trailers to write about, so I'll keep you posted!) 


	15. The Fortress Phantom

Beyblade:  
The Bit-Beast Chronicles  
  
Last Time: Knowing that Dragoon, alone, was no match for the power of Hyper Dranzer, Tyson did a last minute, outrageous play. Even shocking to his friends, he became a being not even Tekken would forseen this: Tyson had become two beings in one, by the power of BEYBLADE FUSION!  
  
Tekken knew that Tyson was indeed too much for him, but he made a promise that he would get Dragoon; even if it meant sacrificing his own bit- beast!  
  
"Hyper Dranzer is one of my best friends. And if that means destroying him for the sake of capturing your bit-beast, Tyson............then so be it! I have no regrets!"  
  
Using everything he had left, Tekken & Hyper Dranzer made a powerful attack! But his attempt was in vain as Tyson use a powerful attack of his own that resulted in three facts: Leaving Tyson's body in a fragile state, returning Draciel to Max, and Tekken looking at his damage beyblade.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 15: The Fortress Phantom  
  
Running around the neighborhood, searching for the abandoned warehouse, Max went every direction he thought of.  
  
'If I understood the coordinates that Kenny told me,' he thought, 'the warehouse, where Pyro is, should be around here somewhere!'  
  
"MAX!" Max looked up to see someone on the top of a building. "MARIAM!" he said, "Have you found anything?" "I can see the warehouse just a hundred yards from here!" Mariam replied. "Then go on ahead!" said Max, "I'll meet you there!" Mariam agreed & hurried on.  
  
Seconds later, Max continued running. "I just hope the guys understand that I want to do this alone!"  
  
-=Flashback=-  
  
"How do you feel, Tyson?" Hilary asked as Tyson appeared from his bedroom. "I feel great!" Tyson replied, "I guess all I needed was a good night sleep! By the way, what are you up to Kenny?" The Chief was busy checking the radar on his Laptop with Dizzi.  
  
"I think I've found where the Firearms are keeping Driger captive!" he said. Everyone, including Rei, heard. "Where is it, Chief!?" Rei asked. "It's at the old abandoned warehouse on the other side of town!" "I'm picking up a strong bit-beast energy inside that place!" Dizzi said, "It must be Driger!" "I'm also detecting a human presence as well!" Kenny said, "It's Pyro!"  
  
"Then he's mine!" Max replied out as he walked away. "Hold on, Max!" Tyson said, "It's too dangerous to go alone!" "Tyson's right, Max!" said Kenny, "Who knows what kind of trap Pyro is setting for you!" "I'll go with you!" Rei suggested.  
  
"NO!" Max said out loud; the others were taken aback, "This is something I must do alone! Everyone knows that I'm the only defensive blader on the Bladebreakers. And everytime we go up against bladers who want to take our bit-beasts away from us, Draciel is always taken from me first!" Then Max looked at his beyblade, Draciel CF. "If I take on Pyro now, I can finish this! I have everything to gain, but so much to lose!"  
  
"You damn right, you have everything to lose!" Rei said, "If you lose, Draciel will get taken away from you!" "I'm aware of that, Rei!" Max said, "But I have to do this alone! I can't battle at my best if I'm distracted!"  
  
"He's right!" Kai said appearing, "You'll be in the way, Rei! Max has to redeem himself for all of the times Draciel was taken from him! You have to trust him on this one; he will get the job done!"  
  
"Thanks, Kai!" Max said, "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine! And Rei............I promise, no...........I vow to get Driger back! And I won't leave without him!"  
  
After that, Max ran off towards the warehouse. But without knowing, Mariam was running right beside him. "Huh? Why are you here, Mariam?" he asked. "No man is an island, Max!" Mariam said, "Besides, your problems with Pyro are my problems as well!" Max just smiled and agreed.  
  
-=End Flashback=-  
  
'I made a vow to reunite Driger with Rei,' Max thought as he continued running, 'and I plan to keep that vow!'  
  
Max stopped running when he came across the warehouse. "Mariam must be inside," he said to himself, "Well, I better go inside as well!" As he opened the doors, he noticed that the place inside was very old & dusty. "Pyro could be anywhere," he said silently, "So I better keep on guard!" As Max made it to the center of the warehouse, he heard a vicious panther- like roar! 'That's sound like Driger!' he thought. He looked to his left to see a white tiger roaring as loud as it could. "Driger!"  
  
"That's right, Max!" a voice said. Max looked up ahead to a figure just a few feet from him. A person with red hair....................  
  
"PYRO!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"I'm so surprised, Max!" Pyro said, "I didn't think you had the courage to show up here, let alone beybattle here!"  
  
"I'm the one who should be surprised, Pyro!" Max replied back, "I'm suprised that you still had the audacity to battle me, after what happened to Tekken!" Then Pyro started to get angry. "Save it, Max!" he said, "It was all because of Tyson & his little trick! That BEYBLADE FUSION technique! Thanks to him, Tekken lost his self-confidence! Well, I haven't! And I'm gonna redeem his honor to the Firearms, by taking back your Draciel!"  
  
"Go ahead and try it!" Max demanded. "You're pretty slick now aren't you, Max?" Pyro asked laughing, "Or haven't you forgotten the last time you & I beybattled?"  
  
"I haven't forgotten!" Max said picturing the battle he first fought Pyro, "You may have caught me by surprise last time not knowing that you had a bit-beast, but I'm become a lot stronger since! If I brought my friends here, they would of held me back! But since I'm alone now, I don't attended to careful! I plan to take you out once & for all!"  
  
"Pretty impressive speech!" Pyro replied, "But I've become stronger as well!" He lifted up his hand for Max to see his beyblade. "You nearly beat me the last time, but I've upgraded my beyblade to the S stages; meet Agni Dragoon S!" Max was impressed, but still remained serious! "Oh, speaking of your friends," he continued as he pointed a finger upward, "LOOK UP THERE!" Max looked upward and saw a cage, but he could not believe who was inside.  
  
"MARIAM!"  
  
"Help me....................help me...............Max..................."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Mariam looked like she had been beaten up; her clothes were tattered!  
  
"YOU LET HER GO RIGHT NOW, PYRO!" Max said as his look of worry turned to anger, "SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"  
  
"On the contrary," Pyro began, "She has something to do with this! I know that you have a great bond with your friends, Max. But, it seems though that you've got a different kind of bond with this girl, don't you?" Then his voice began to whisper. "You love her.........is it true?" Max didn't say anything, but his anger kept on building up!  
  
"Fine!" Pyro said still smiling, "Since you won't tell me, I guess we'll beybattle then, huh? But consider this your warning: You can clearly see that this warehouse is completely unstable. Even if we battle now, the whole place will shake to its foundation! Everything will fall, including your friend!"  
  
Max couldn't not believe what he planning to do; Pyro was willing to do anything to get Draciel away from him, even if that meant hurting Mariam! "This is low, Pyro! Even for you!" he said, "But seeing as though I'm not backing out of this, I won't leave here until Driger is back with Rei & Mariam is safe!" Max grabbed his grip shooter & beyblade & got ready.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you, Max!" Pyro said grabbing his grip shooter & beyblade.  
  
"3.............2.............1............LET IT RIP!"  
  
Both Draciel CF & Agni Dragoon S headed straight for each other.  
  
"DRACIEL!" Max yelled as the turtle bit-beast came out roaring.  
  
"AGNI DRAGOON!" Pyro yelled as the red dragon appeared.  
  
Both blades grinded against each other, bashing left & right. "I've got to handed to you, Pyro!" Max yelled, "You're just as predicable as before!" "Says you!" Pyro shouted, "Agni Dragoon, tear his blade apart!" Agni Dragoon S grinded Draciel CF into a wall, but not before the warehouse started to shake. Mariam looked up at the ceiling then looked down at the battle. "Hurry, Max!" she said silently.  
  
Agni Dragoon S kept on grinding Draciel CF to the wall, but Draciel wasn't the one to give up so easily. "Draciel! Push him back now!" shouted Max. Glowing with red energy, Draciel CF pushed back Agni Dragoon S with tremendous force. "Now, IT'S OUR TURN!!!!" Max transfered more energy to Draciel, that it was getting more space as it bashed Agni Dragoon!  
  
"I don't believe it!" Pyro said stunned, "He's actually pushing me with that much power!? That's impossible!" Draciel CF bashed Agni Dragoon S into another wall as the warehouse started to shake again.  
  
"Draciel!" Max yelled out, "Take him down now! CHRONO FORTRESS DEFENSE!" Surrounded by a shield of water, Draciel CF bashed Agni Dragoon S back into the wall causing the warehouse to collapse more rapidly; even Mariam's cage was about to fall. "Max, help!" she yelled out. Turning around, Max noticed that the cage was hanging on by a thread. "Mariam, hold on!" he said. "Easy for you to say!" she yelled back.  
  
"You should pay more attention to the match, Max!" Pyro said, "Agni Dragoon, attack!" Agni Dragoon S sped at Draciel CF with outrageous speed bashing it to gain more space. "This battle will be mine!" he continued, "I will get back Draciel for the Firearms!" "Not unless you trying to get by me first!" Max said, "And anyhow, Draciel will not go back with you! I made a vow to my friends and I aim to keep it!" That boad of confidence gave Draciel more power as it headed straight for Agni Dragoon S! "We'll see about that!" Pyro said do the same thing to Agni Dragoon.  
  
"CHRONO FORTRESS DEFENSE!"  
  
The shield of water surrounded Draciel CF and attacked.  
  
"STRIKER CELESTIAL!"  
  
A group of fire rings surrounded Agni Dragoon S and attacked.  
  
As soon as they collided, it shook the warehouse so badly, the roof began to cave in. Also, causing the cage that Mariam was in to fall! She screamed as began to fall to the ground!  
  
"MARIAM!" shouted Max as he watched her fall. There was nothing he could do....................  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Watching Mariam fall caused Max to close his eyes gripping both grip shooter & rip cord in both of his hands.  
  
"I can't let her get hurt!" he said repeating herself, "I won't let her get hurt! DRACIEL!"  
  
Suddenly, Max, releasing a scream so powerful, was floating in the air. Then a powerful, spherical purple aura surrounded him, swallowing him up; even Pyro succumbed the aura. The aura was so huge, that it discentigrated the cage that Mariam was in, and a dark figure saved her.  
  
After the aura disappeared, Pyro looked down to see that Agni Dragoon was still spinning. He turned to his left to see that Max had saved Mariam.  
  
Mariam opened her eyes to see that Max had his head down so low, that she couldn't see his eyes. "Max?" she asked, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, Mariam," he said lifting his head up. Mariam couldn't believe her eyes; Max's blue eyes were darker than usual, his hair was spiker than before, and he had purple shards painted on his face. "I've seen this before," Mariam said as Max put her down.  
  
"It can't be!" Pyro said, "That look in his eyes! You used BEYBLADE FUSION!" Pyro was right; Max had turned into DRACIEL-MAX!  
  
"I vowed that I would bring Driger back to Rei!" Max said silently, "And YOU made me break it! Now, you pay! DRACIEL, ATTACK!"  
  
Draciel CF moved at an incredible speed towards Agni Dragoon S. "You won't win, Max!" Pyro said, "Agni Dragoon, Striker Celestial!" Agni Dragoon S sped towards Draciel CF grinding each other, but Draciel CF got the advantage. "What?!" Pyro said surprised. "Now it ends!" Max said.  
  
"FORTRESS PHANTOM!"  
  
Draciel CF glowed as after-images of itself came close behind. It knocked Agni Dragoon S off balance & stopped spinning, but not before the warehouse caved in!  
  
"C'mon we got to get outta here, Max!" Mariam said as he agreed. They barely made it out the door with just seconds to spare as the warehouse was indeed, destroyed!  
  
Mariam breathed a sigh of relief. "You did it, Max!" she said, "You beat Pyro!" "Yeah, but I screwed up badly!" he said as Mariam gave him a questionable look, "I've beaten Pyro, but I went back my word; I didn't get Driger!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Mariam said with a smile as she picked up her beyblade, "While you had saved & began battling Pyro again, I was able to put Driger inside my beyblade! So, its safe!" "Way to go, Mariam," Max said impressed, "Let's go & give Driger back to Rei!" Mariam agreed.  
  
Meanwhile, someone holding a beyblade, gripped it real tight.  
  
"Another day, Max!" he said, "Another day indeed!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Max kept his word by defeating Pyro & returning Driger to its rightful owner. Now that the Bladebreakers have all their bit-beasts back, what will this mean for the Firearms? And will they get their vengeance?  
  
------------------------------  
  
-=NEXT EPISODE=-  
  
Project D comes to a close when Rei is challenged by Nikki. The battle will get dangerous when both of these bladers realizes that they're dead even, and must call on their ultimate techniques if they must win!  
  
It's the battle of the Drigers, next time on the Bit-Beasts Chronicles!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Beyblade: The Bit-Beast Chronicles 2nd Ending- Omokage  
  
At the sideview of the face reflected in the mirror  
I place you over it and  
My heart is breaking.  
Like the passing wind  
I can't catch it  
Why is it you?  
  
The finger tips that will never reach  
I hold them alone  
The words that will never be exchanged are  
Drifted into the stars in the starry sky  
  
I won't turn back  
Ah even sadness, even lonliness  
Is the proof that we are born  
Ah the flowing  
End of my heart  
I made up my mind.  
  
(A/N: I don't own Beyblade, Shaman King, nor its 2nd ending: Omokage.)  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
-=Trailer(s)=-  
  
Team Pallet: Ash (Kanto) & May (Hoenn)  
  
Team Cerulean: Misty (Kanto) & Rudy (Orange)  
  
Team Pewter: Brock (Kanto) & Prima (Orange; Elite Four)  
  
Team Spiral: Richie & Duplica (Kanto)  
  
And many other teams of two as over 500 trainers, all over the world, compete to become Pokemon Masters of the World!  
  
One Question: Who will take home the gold?  
  
Pokemon: World Cup  
  
Let the games begin!  
  
Coming Soon to   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Trailer #2  
  
Hi, my name is Sailor Saba.  
  
Two years ago, I created a Digimon Trilogy: Rukato Fanfics (with a hint of DBZ in them).  
  
However, I was never able to finish the third & final saga to this trilogy; maybe I should of finished what I started.........  
  
A Power From The Past: New episodes!  
  
I'll finish what I started...............  
  
(A/N: Two new trailers I added! About the second one, I don't if I'll be able to upload them this year, but I will try! Until then, please review!) 


	16. White Tiger Hell!

**Beyblade:**

**The Bit-Beast Chronicles**

**_Last Time: Determined to get back Rei's bit-beast, Driger, Max & Mariam tailed Pyro to an abandoned warehouse. With Mariam held hostage, Max had no other choice but to fight Pyro; even though that the warehouse was ready to collapse at any second!_**

**_Knowing that Mariam was in too much danger, Max called upon a sacred power that Tyson used to defeat Tekken: BEYBLADE FUSION! _**

**_With so much passion for his friends, Draciel-Max let loose the power of Draciel: The Fortress Phantom! With that sucessful win, Max & Mariam returned Driger to Rei. But what does this mean for the Firearms?_**

_**---------------------------------**_

**_Episode 16: White Tiger Hell!_**

**-At The Beach-**

Nikki was staring at the big blue ocean while Pyro was busy complaining.

"I can't believe that Max has learned _Beyblade Fusion_ just as easy as Tyson," he said, "He made me look like a novice!"

"Calm down, Pyro!" Nikki replied, "We have one more chance to get one of the four sacred bit-beasts! Remember, I've got to battle Rei; so trust me on this! I'll get Driger!" Pyro just laughed. "And just what makes you think that you can beat him like you did last time?"

"With this."

Nikki held up her Jager Driger beyblade, but it looked souped-up!

"Meet my all powerful **_Jager Driger S_**! Even if Rei performs Beyblade Fusion, I'll be able to hold my own!"

**-Tyson's House-**

"You're going to meet Nikki?" Max asked as Rei walked to the gate. "Do you think you might need some help?" Tyson asked. "No," Rei said bluntly, "It's okay guys, I'll be fine." Then he walks off to meet Nikki.

"I don't get it!" Kenny said. "Yeah, I think he should get some help!" Hilary replied.

"He just doesn't wan't us to come within shouting distance of him!" Kai replied walking up, "Rei told me: when he met Nikki, he was so humiliated to find out she was after the bit-beasts , it tore him apart! He's just out for a little payback!"

Tyson looked forward with a worried look on his face.

----------------------------------

Rei made his way inside a building where there was nothing but audience chairs. 'I wonder why Nikki chose a place like this?' he thought. Suddenly, someone walked up beside him; it was Nikki. She smiled a little and began talking.

"You know you never cease to amazed me, Rei," she replied, "I thought after I took Driger, you probably retire." "You know, what can I say?" Rei asked, "I die hard!" Rei stopped walking and continued. "Why did you pick a place like this?" After a few more seconds of walking, Nikki turned around & replied, "I want this to be a fair battle!" "What do you know about being fair?!" "Simple. Unlike Tekken & Pyro , I play fair! When I stole your bit-beast, I stole it fair & square! And I'll let you in on another secret: **_I AM THE STRONGEST BEYBLADER ON THE FIREARMS!_**"

"What?!" Rei said taken aback. "Tekken may be the leader of the Firearms," Nikki began, "But he lacks in substance sometimes. Pyro's the weakest, but me, I put a whole of faith in myself & in my bit-beast! Hell, I was the first one to get a bit-beast!"

"So, that's why you're here!: Rei replied, "Whoever wins, both of us will know that we battled at our best!" "That's right!" Nikki replied as she held her shooter & beyblade out, "But don't think I'll go easy on you!" Rei agreed as he pulled out his shooter & Driger CF.

**3............2............1..........LET IT RIP!**

As they released their beyblades, Driger CF & Jager Driger S just spun in one spot.

"Since we want to fight at our best," Rei began, "what do you say if we skip the warm-up!?" "My thought's exactly," Nikki replied back. Rei smiled & yelled.

**"DRIGER!"**

Exploding from Driger CF, the white tiger roared; but it didn't stop there as he surrounded himself with Rei. **_"BEYBLADE FUSION!"_**

The light surrounded the whole building while Nikki covered her eyes. As the light died down down, Nikki saw Rei but he was different; his hair was still the same but there was some red on the spikes. His eyes were _purely_ cat-like, and green shards on both sides of his face.

"Impressive!" Nikki began," I've seen you have learned Beyblade Fusion already! But, I'm ready for that! **JAGER DRIGER!**" Exploding from Jager Driger S, the armored tiger roared. Using the power of her bit-beast, Nikki created an aura around herself. "Are you ready Rei?" she seriously asked. Rei just simply replied, "I was born ready."

----------------------------------------------

**"GO!"**

Driger CF & Jager Driger S bashed into each other; neither one of them holding back.

"It's gonna take more than your beyblade fusion to stop me Rei!" Nikki yelled. "We'll see!" Rei said doing a roundhouse kick, "Driger, attack!"

Driger CF headed straight for Jager Driger S, knowing that Nikki's beyblade is weak against head-on offenses. Balding up her fists, Nikki crossed her arms which Jager Driger S created a barrier around itself knocking Driger CF back. "What?!" Rei said shockingly.

"I told you, it's gonna take more than your beyblade fusion to stop me!" Nikki replied, "I've added a special weight disk to increase my defense while I'm attacking!"

'She's good!' Rei thought as he turned serious, 'She made her beyblade so, not even my best head-on attacks, would be able to penetrate!'

"Now, it's my turn!" Nikki said silently as her beyblade started glowing. "No way!" Rei replied,"She added more strength to her beyblade without breaking a sweat!"

"Jager Driger! **Aurora Flash!**"

Jager Driger S glowed a bright, eerie light that nearly blinded Rei. But even he could see even cleary that Driger CF was getting pounded; it was moving a top speed, then disappeared. "Where'd it go!?" Rei asked. "Just look up above you, Rei!" Nikki replied as she pointed upward. When Rei looked up, Jager Driger S was heading from one place to another with such quickness. "It's so fast!" he said, "Even at my standards!"

Then Nikki's right hand began to glow golden. "Time to me to finish this!" she said as her hand acted like a tiger's claw and slashed downward, **"SHINING WOLFANG!" **Jager Driger S glowed golden as its aura surrounded it. Rei anticipated the move and quickly increase the defense.

**_"Tiger-Zon!"_**

Just swiping his arm from one side to another, Rei created a shield for Driger CF which counteracted the Shining Wolfang.

Nikki was surprised to see a defensive manuever that that. "I thought I had you!" she said, "How were you able to block something so fast?!" Rei stood up straight & replied, "Actually, I didn't! I just crossed my fingers & blocked it. If I was just a mere second off, Jager Driger would of hit me directly!"

"Well, what do you say if I start it up again!" Nikki said as she & Jager Driger attacked Rei & Driger CF head-on! 'She's using that speed again!' Rei thought going into a fighter's stance, 'Well, this time, I'm ready for her!' **_"Tiger-Zon!"_** he yelled as he swiped his arm again expected to connect, but..............

Jager Driger S sideswiped Driger CF!

**_"Huh?!"_**

"You missed!" Nikki said silently. Swiping her arm just like Rei did, Jager Driger S bashed against Driger CF. More to the result, Rei yelled feeling the attack knocking him down.

"Looks like I've won this round, Rei!"

-------------------------------------

Rei was still face down on the floor.

"Face it, Rei! You may be good, but I'm a beyblader who can hang with the big boys & still hold my own!" Nikki said, "Now it's time for me to get your bit-beast! After that, I'll go after Max & Tyson!"

Suddenly, she looked down to see strangely that Driger CF was still spinning.

"Who can that be possible?!" she asked.

**_"You obviously_** **_don't know nothing about me!"_**

Nikki looked foward to see Rei getting up. "I'm more than just your average World Beyblading champion," he said turning around. Half of his shirt was torn plus, his hair was scattered everywhere like he was in a battle with the Demolition Boys again. "Giving up is one thing, losing is another!"

"So!" Nikki said getting angry, "You're not giving up, huh? You rather lose this fight?! So be it! But don't blame me, **WHEN YOUR BEYBLADE IS IN PIECES!!!!!!!"** Suddenly, Jager Driger S was energized with more strength!

"BRING IT!" Rei yelled as Driger CF headed towards Jager Driger S.

**"DRIGER!"**

**"JAGER DRIGER, ATTACK!"**

Both beyblades headed at phenominal speed, colliding with incredible strength striking each other making a shockwave.

The beyblades, as well as the beybladers, stayed up in the air for what it seemed like forever. Nikki and Jager Driger were the first to come down. With so much anger, Nikki turned around causing Jager Driger S to attack with full force!

**_"Tiger-Zon!"_** yelled Rei trying to protect Driger CF, but Jager Driger S crashed right through it bashing the beyblade. "**TEAR HIM APART, JAGER DRIGER!**" The more Nikki got angry, the more powerful Jager Driger was as it grinded Driger CF into a wall. Rei noticed that the battle was too intense; even for Nikki. **"BACK OFF!!!!"** he shouted as Driger CF began to glow knocking back Jager Driger S.

After that round, Rei was acting calm with one eye behind his hair. Nikki was breathing hard, considering that she put too much energy into her beyblade.

"Nikki! Let's end this now!" Rei suggested, "If this keeps up, you'll be out of energy to battle!" "No, Rei!" Nikki replied, "This battle won't end until one of us wins!" Rei noticed that Nikki endurance was uncanny and agreed to her terms. "Fine then!" Rei said, "Then I'll end this with one attack!" "So will I!" Nikki said silently.

**"SHINING WOLFANG!"**

**"FATAL BLOOD-REIGN FANG!"**

Jager Driger S was glowing with gold as Driger CF had a red aura with its blades reaching out an inch or two out! Both blades connecting causing both of them to wobble. But Jager Driger returned to its S-blade and stopped spinning. Driger CF had enough power to return to Rei's hand after the beyblade fusion stopped.

"It's over," Rei said looking foward.

Nikki barely kept her eyes open as she said, "You've won, Rei. I understand now that I'm not invincible.............I guess that the strongest have to lose sometime..............."

Then she fainted.

"NIKKI!" Rei yelled, "NIKKI, HANG ON!"

-----------------------------------

_**Narrator: **After an intense battle, Nikki has fell victim to it & has lost conciousness. Will Rei be able to nurse her back to life with the help of the others. And if so, What will happen to the Firearms?_

_Find out on the next Bit-Beast Chronicles!_

-------------------------------------

**-NEXT EPISODE-**

**_Kai: _**_Why are you doing that?! Is it because you don't want to have more friends than the ones you've got? I know how you feel: Nikki, it's okay to have new friends. If you can't trust us, you'll end up being exactly............._

_........like I was........._

_**Next time on the Bit-Beast Chronicles!**_

-------------------------------------

**_Beyblade: The Bit-Beast Chronicles 2nd Ending Song- Omokage_**

_At the sideview of the face reflected in the mirror_

_I place you over it and_

_My heart is breaking._

_Like the passing wind_

_I can't catch it_

_Why is it you?_

_The finger tips that will never reach_

_I hold them alone_

_The words that will never be exchanged are_

_Drifted into the stars in the night sky_

_I won't turn back_

_Ah even sadness, even loneliness_

_Is that proof that we were born_

_Ah the flowing_

_End of my heart_

_I made up my mind._

(Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Shaman King's 2nd Ending.)

(Author's Note: I am so sorry that it took so long to upload this episode/chapter. My computer was so on the frits again, I wasn't able to get on it; let alone get on the Internet. So, if you're still interested in reading this story, please review!)


	17. Friends, Therefore We Are!

**Beyblade:  
****The Bit-Beast Chronicles**

**_Last Time: Rei took on Nikki in what is think was the brutalist battle ever. Using an upgraded beyblade, Nikki took Rei; who was in Beyblade Fusion mode. _**

**_Saying that she was the strongest beyblader of the Firearms, she took the battle by storm; but Rei wasn't the one to back down from a fight as he showed the same amount of promise. The battle raged on at an even pace, but it was clear that Rei was indeed the victor._**

**_Now, can Rei & the others help Nikki back on to her feet, or is it already too late?_**

----------------------------------

**_Episode 17: Friends, therefore we are!_**

_Tyson's house_

Nikki was fast asleep.

Seconds later, she woke up to find that she was laying in a bed and 8 people were looking at her.

"Welcome back, _Sleeping Beauty_!" said Tyson who was sitting in a chair backwards, "Just don't get too comfortable in my bed! We've got a lot of questions to ask!" Nikki sat up in the bed and asked, "Where the Hell am I?"

"You're in Tyson's house," Hilary said, "You were in pretty bad shape!" "You see "Mr. Long Hair" over there?" Max said refferring to Rei, who fixed his hair bad to the way it was before, "If it wasn't for him, your ass would of been laying back there in that building!" "You're lucky you didn't slip in a coma!" Mariam replied. Nikki took her eyes off of them & looked down, but cringed a little. She noticed that her upper left arm (biceps) were bandaged up. "My.....arm...." she said cringing, "what....happened...?"

"After our beybattle," Rei began, "I noticed that you were injured more than I thought! You nearly tore a muscle in your arm!" "Luckily," Kenny began, "You had only minor injuries. But, your beyblade didn't have any chance of continuation. Fortunately, I was able to upgrade your beyblade; now it's more powerful than ever!" After that say, Nikki stubbornly snatched her beyblade back. "Hey!" Kenny jumped, "What was that for?!" "I never asked you to repair my Jager Driger!" she said, "I never asked to come here, **anyway!**"

"We understand that!" Tyson said, "But, you have no choice right now because of your injury! Besides, you're not getting out of here; we've got this place under lock & key! Which means, you will stay here until you tell us why you're after our bit-beasts; and why you want Ozuma & Mariam out of the way!"

At that point, Nikki got out of bed went to go put on her jacket. "I don't care what you do!" she said, "There's no way that I'll tell you anything about the FIREARMS!" "Don't be so stubborn, Nikki!" Rei replied, "You have to tell us or we won't able to help!" "What makes you think I'd tell you any of _our_ business!? Look, I appreciate you fixing Jager Driger & healing my wounds, but you have to realize! I'm not one of you, so do me a favor and leave me alone!"

"Man, what a grouch!" Max said. Kai just stood blankly at Nikki as she left the room.

-----------------------------------------------

After putting her shoes on, Nikki made it outside to the yard. 'Why should I tell them any of what the FIREARMS have to do of getting the bit-beast?' she thought, 'Though, I should be grateful to them. Without them, I'd be in a hospital by now. They are, after all, the World Champion Beybladers; they are the best!' Suddenly, Nikki looked down at the ground and saw something weird........

"Battle scars?" she asked herself, "In the middle of Tyson's backyard?!" 'Wait a minute.......These aren't ordinary battle scars........' She looked up, to the next object, which she saw next. "A BEYSTADIUM!" Nikki looked up closer to it and something most interesting...... 'The beystadium is full of scars as well!' she thought, 'So this is how they train! No wonder they became World Champions!'

Then she looked at her upgraded beyblade, **_Jager Driger MS_**. "But still," she said silently, "being World Champ is one thing, _being the best _is another! And if I want to be the best like I was before, I have to train even harder!"

Then Nikki grabbed her launcher and hooked it to her beyblade.

**"LET IT RIP!"**

Jager Driger MS was released into the beystadium. "Okay, Jager Driger!" she began, "Time for some basic manuevers!" Suddenly, the beyblade itself started doing zig-zags, left turns, right turns, anything that Nikki could think of! 'If I am able to capture the bit-beasts, I must be able to handle my Metal Series Beyblade better than they could against Team BEGA!'

Suddenly, something sideswiped Nikki from behind and hit Jager Driger MS causing them to battle. She knew what kind of blade it was the second she saw it. "That's.........Dranzer!" she said. Nikki turned around to see Kai staring at her. "Kai?" Then her look turned serious as returned her head to Jager Driger MS. "Jager Driger, return!" After bashing Dranzer CF, Jager Driger MS returned to Nikki; as the same thing happen to Kai.

"What are you doing here, Kai?" Nikki said annoyingly, "I told you to leave me alone!" Kai closed his eyes and started chuckling. "What's so funny?" "You are," Kai replied back, "You're acting just like me!" "And what makes you think that?!"

"Because, I was in your shoes one time......." Nikki's attitude tone down as she listened. "I was once leader of a group called The Blade Sharks. I didn't care who stood in my way because back then, I thought nobody could stand up to the power of Dranzer! But, during one of the Regional Beyblading Tournament, that's were I first met Tyson, Max, Rei, & Kenny. I thought of them nothing more than just a couple of rookies who accidentally made it into the big leagues. But, the more I hung out with them, the more I got use to them."

Nikki couldn't open believe her ears! Kai would never opened up to anybody; not even herself!

"When we got to Russia, my life flashed before me. I remebered everything what happened to me before I met the others. And that where I saw the most indestructable beyblade ever............"

"You mean......................**_BLACK DRANZER!_**"

Kai nodded in agreement. "But if it wasn't for my friends, I would of stayed in Russia as one of BIOVOLT's controlled freaks! Sure, I maybe rough on them at times, but I will always be there for them."

But then, Nikki turned her back on Kai. "Well, that's you Kai!" she said, "Back then, at least I had friends; I still do! Tekken & Pyro are the only people I can trust! I don't need anymore! Especially from you or the others! Now, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

As she walked away, Kai again stared at her.

------------------------------------

_2 hours later........_

"Have you guys realized that Nikki hasn't said a word to us, ever since this morning?" Max asked. "Do you think she might have a plan to escape?" Rei asked.

"If she did, I'd go out there and drag her back!" Tyson said. "Tyson! Do you think that's a little harsh?!" Hilary asked. "Tyson's right, Hilary!" Ozuma replied, "We made an agreement that her ass parks here until we know what going on!"

Suddenly, a beyblade flew across the room barely missing Mariam!

The beyblade retreated back to its owner, Nikki!

"What's the big idea?" Tyson said. "Yeah, what the Hell did you do that for Nikki?!" Max asked. "I'm sick and tired of you keeping me here!" Nikki said getting angrier, "I came here to steal your bit-beasts!" "Hold on a minute, Nikki!" Rei said, "Are you sure you want to do this!?" "Rei's right, Nikki," Kenny began, "You're in no shape to beybattle, let alone leave this place!" "Well, that's your opinion!" Nikki retorted, "Look, I came to steal the Bladebreakers bit-beasts; no questions asked!"

**"Then I'll beybattle you!"**

Everyone turned around to see Kai standing with arms folded.

"If you want a beybattle so much, I'll give you one!" Kai replied, "But if I win, you'll tell us everything you know!" "And if I win, I get your Dranzer, no if(s), and(s), or but(s) about it!"

--------

Standing out, in the backyard, Kai & Nikki stood facing each other holding out their launchers, in front of a beystadium.

"I sure hope Kai knows what he's doing," Max said, "I mean, we haven't seen him in battle for a while." "Don't worry, Max," Mariam said, "When it comes beyblading, Kai never misses out on a challenge!"

**LET IT RIP!**

Both blades entered into the dish. "Go for it, Jager Driger!" Nikki yelled. "Dranzer, attack!" yelled Kai.

Dranzer CF and Jager Driger MS bashed into each other, keeping a steady pace. "It looks dead even so far!" Ozuma replied. "LOOK! Nikki's going for an attack!" Tyson said.

Slowly and steady, Nikki wavered her hands causing Jager Driger MS to repeat the same kind of motion. But, it also meant to attack Dranzer CF; it bashed into Dranzer from every corner of the stadium. Kai was feeling the effects of the hits, but not much of it.

"You're mine now, Kai!" Nikki exclaimed, **_"Tiger-Zon!"_**

Using the same techinque Rei did, Nikki created a wave. That caused Jager Driger MS to move very fast and grinded into Dranzer CF and bash it towards Kai's end. Kai felt the backlash of that manuever, but laughed. "What's so funny, Kai!?"

"That attack was pretty good!" Kai replied, "But..............."

Nikki looked down and couldn't believe what see saw! 'Dranzer!' she said, 'It came back to life!' **"THIS ONE IS BETTER!"** That yelled, from Kai, caused Dranzer CF to move at an enormous speed blasting Jager Driger MS to Nikki's end. The force of that caused Nikki to be pushed back across the ground. "Man, that hurt!" she said softly.

"Woah!" Max said, "That hit was harsh!" "I can't believe that Nikki and Jager Driger are still standing after that!" replied Kenny, "Anybody else would of been defeated in an instant!"

"Give it up, Nikki!" Kai replied, "As long as you arm is injured, there's no way that you can fight to your potential!" "Says you, Kai!" Nikki said walking towards the beydish slowly, "I'm not the one to roll over and die when a new threat is in my way!" Raising her arm in the air, Jager Driger MS suddenly dissappeared.

"Huh?" Kai choked, "Where'd it go?" "Yeah, where did it go?" Tyson asked as everyone looked around. Then, Rei had a thought. "Kai, ABOVE YOU!" he yelled. Kai looked up and saw Jager Driger MS moving from place to place in a fast pace. (Hey, that rhymed!)

"I......can't.......tell.....when.......its......gonna......attack!" Kai said fustrated. "Confused, Kai?" Nikki said smiling, "I'll give you a **HINT**!" She waved her hand like a blade and Jager Driger MS dropped down attacking at a spped unimaginable! "Watch out, Kai!" Rei said, "She did that very same move on me! If you don't know where it is, Dranzer's gonna take a nasty hit!"

"I've got it covered, Rei!" Kai yelled as he strained his body causing a red aura,

**_"SOLAR FLAME!"_**

****Releasing its power to Dranzer CF, the beyblade transforming into a living inferno. It set off an explosion after connecting with Jager Driger MS; everyone except Kai shielded their eyes. When Nikki opened her eyes again, she looked at Kai with astonishment! Something had changed about him; the blue shards of his face were replaced by red ones, his hair color was dyed a little bit darker, and red lighting surrounded his body.

"Guys, look!" Tyson said as the others awed, "Kai changed his look!"

'What happened to him?!' Nikki thought as she mysteriously say a phoenix hovering behind Kai, "You did **_Beyblade Fusion!_**"

"That's right, Nikki," Kai said, "Now that Dranzer & I are one, we're more powerful than ever!" That tore it for Nikki. As she grabbed her injured arm, she knelt down on one knee and closed her eyes. 'I don't think I have the strength to go on!' she thought, 'I was fully prepared for Rei but I still lost, but now that Kai has performed Beyblade Fusion, I don't think I can stand a chance! Kai is much stronger than Rei! I can't...................'

**"You can't do it, Nikki!"**

When Nikki heard that, she instanly opened her eyes and turned her head.

The others were cheering her on like there is no tomorrow! "They're trying to help me?" she said silently, "But there my enemies! Why should..........." Suddenly, a huge tiger came and appeared right in front of her! _"Jager Driger?"_ she asked. The armored tiger nodded once and Nikki understood it right away!

_'I realize now that they **are** my friends! I was too ashamed just to admit it!'_

-------------------------------------------

Still holding her injured arm, Nikki stood with a look serious passion.

"Nikki?" Kai asked. "I realize now that I was ashamed to admit my feelings towards all of you!" she said, "I know now that Beyblading is not a game to you, it's your life and your passion! You're all dedicated to it; just like I was! Back then, I dedicated my entire existence to Beyblading; to become the best! I lost sight of that. I WON'T LOSE IT AGAIN!"

All of a sudden, Jager Driger MS started to come back to life; Kai was very impressed. "Because, my friends are with me!" she continued. "Who? Tekken & Pyro?!" Kai asked.

"Not just them!" Nikki said as she turned around to look at the others, "I have you guys to support me!" "That the spirit, Nikki!" Rei said. "You go girl!" Hilary and Mariam said. "Take him down!" Max replied as Nikki nodded. "Impressive!" Kai said, "But can you back up those words?!" "I'll do more than that, Kai!" Then Nikki roared giving energy to Jager Driger MS.

**"JAGER DRIGER, ATTACK!"**

**"DRANZER, ATTACK!"**

Dranzer CF and Jager Driger MS clashed at each other again, giving off more shockwaves than ever! Nikki, being more effected by the shockwaves, yelled to strengthen Jager Driger. Kai sent out a shockwave which gave Dranzer CF impossible speed. Even though Jager Driger MS was holding its own, Nikki was barely hanging on in this match.

'C'mon, Nikki!' she thought to herself, 'You can do this! Don't rely on your beyblade, don't rely on your bit-beast, just rely on your **spirit** alone!' Giving herself more confidence, Nikki tore off the bandage that was healing her injured arm. 'And once I've put my spirit into the battle, there's nothing you can't do!' Nikki yelled sent out an aura around her powering up Jager Driger MS even more; the bit-beast, itself, roared in excitement!

**_"Holy shit!"_** Kenny said out loud. "What's up, Kenny?" Tyson asked. "According to Dizzi, Jager Driger and Dranzer power levels are completely equal!" "Than whoever wins this........." Rei said looking at the battle. Everyone else looked in astonishment.

**"JAGER DRIGER, FINISH HIM OFF!"**

**"DRANZER, SOLAR FLAME!"**

Both blades connected with explosive results! Kai shielded his eyes while Nikki was blown back by the impact, knocking her on her back. Kai defused with Dranzer and went back inside the beyblade; which both Dranzer CF and Jager Driger MS stopped spinning.

The match was a tie.

Grabbing his beyblade, Kai walked over to Nikki who was kneeling on one knee. "Are you alright, Nikki?" he asked. Lifting her head, for the others to see a serious look, Nikki smiled and said, "Can we do that again?!" Kai smiled at the response as the others laughed, knowing that they had made a new friend..............................

--------

_Later that night.........._

Everyone was asleep except for Tyson and Rei.

"Rei, have you seen Nikki?" Tyson asked. "She left," he replied back, "The only thing she left behind was this letter." Tyson picked up the letter from Rei; it said:

_Dear Bladebreakers,_

_It has come to my attention, that you're the ones that will always pose a threat to anyone who is against you. I found that out the hard way. I also found out that I was ashamed to be your friend because, I didn't want to betray my own team. But now, it's time for me to return to the FIREARMS; they're probably worried about me._

_The only thing, right now, about our mission is to take your bit-beasts. That all you need to know. We will meet in battle again, as friends this time. But, until then, keep working on your training._

_Nikki_

-----------------

Outside Tyson's house, Nikki stood looking at it as the wind silently blew.

"Thank you, _my friends_."

Then she walked off.......................

-------------------------------------

_**Narrator:** An enemy has turned friend as Nikki hurries back to her group. But, what will the Firearms donow since Nikki has failed in attempt to take the four bit-beasts?_

_Find out on the next **Bit-Beasts Chronicles!**_

--------------------------------------

**_Beyblade: The Bit-Beast Chronicles 2nd ending- Omokage_**

_At the sideview of the reflected in the mirror  
__I place you over it and  
__My heart is breaking.  
__Like the passing wind  
__I can't catch it  
__Why is it you?_

_The finger tips that will never reach  
__I hold them alone  
__The words that will never be exchanged are  
__Drifted into the stars of the starry sky_

_I won't turn back  
__Ah even sadness, even lonliness  
__Is the proof that we are born  
__Ah the flowing  
__End of my heart  
__I made up my mind._

----------------------------------------

_Spooky music begins........_

_**On the next Beyblade: The Bit-Beasts Chronicles...........**_

_???: Where am I?_

_**Tekken takes a trip down Memory Lane, revisiting the good times and the worst nightmares!  
**__**And finally realizes his fate to an upcoming battle............**_

_???: You won't win!  
__???: Time for me to finish this!_

_Beyblades clashing in the background_

_???: I realize my fate............._

**_All new episode on the next Bit-Beasts Chronicles!_**

--------------------------------

(Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, Shaman King, or its 2nd ending.)


	18. Tekken's Origin

**Beyblade:  
****The Bit-Beast Chronicles**

**_Last Time: Nikki, one of the members of the FIREARMS, was badly injured in her battle with Rei and was brought to Tyson's house for treament. But, the Bladebreakers as well as Ozuma and Mariam, didn't know how respond to the atittude that she was giving them._**

**_Kai, on the other hand, knew that Nikki was just paranoid and decided to beybattle her; where the stakes are more than expected: If Kai wins, she tell everything she knew about the Firearms's mission. If Nikki should win, she get Kai's bit-beast, Dranzer!_**

**_During the beybattle, Nikki realized that her friendship with an enemy wasn't so bad as the match ended in a draw. Now, Nikki returns to her own group, leaving her new friends behind........._**

-----------------------------

**_Episode 18: Tekken's Origin_**

_-The Beach-_

Nikki walked up to the water that was near her hideout. It was nearly morning as the sun rose up. The wind blew silently as someone called her.

"Nikki! NIKKI!" a voice said. She turned to see that her friend, Pyro, was running up to her. "Hey, Pyro!" she said. "Where the Hell have you been?" Pyro asked. "Sorry, I worried you Pyro. I was badly injured during my battle with Rei. But I brought back a surprise!" Nikki showed him her new beyblade. "Woah!" Pyro said surprisingly, "That's a Metal Series Beyblade! Where the Hell did you get something like that!?"

Nikki explained everything little by little.

"WHAT?!" Pyro said, "YOU LET THE BLADEBREAKERS FIX UP NOT ONLY JAGER DRIGER, BUT YOUR INJURES AS WELL?! BUT, THEY ARE OUR ENEMIES!"

"They're very good friends!" Nikki said, "You should give them a chance! Oh, and speaking of friends, where's Tekken?" Pyro turned around and said, "He's still down there. He hasn't left that cave in two days now. Tekken must of been really humiliated!" Nikki's eyes were saddened; she never forgotten about that.

_"Oh, Tekken!" _she spoke softly not even for Pyro to here_, "Are you really that upset after your battle with Tyson?"_

------

_-Inside the cave-_

Barely enough light, Tekken laid in a spot with his arms and legs spread out. He was looking up at the ceiling of the cave; not even speaking a solid word. Inside his left hand, his broken beyblade, Hyper Dranzer G, sat. Only the bit-chip wasn't cracked.

A few seconds later, Tekken closed his eyes.

_'If the bit-beasts were not the purpose of fighting the Bladebreakers, what was it then?!'_

------------------------------------

_'I never thought that they still be a fomidable threat to the Firearms, even when we captured two of the sacred bit-beasts!'_ Tekken thought as he sat up.

_'If they got stronger, we we did the same! When they upgraded their beyblades, so did we! We did everything we could to match up against the Bladebreakers! But, during my battle with Tyson changed everything! There was no doubt, in my mind, that I was ready to take on his ultimate techinque: **The Beyblade Fusion!**'_

-Flashback-

"Sorry Tekken, but I have no intension of losing to you!" Tyson said smiling as he raised his hand up in the air, "DRAGOON!" Suddenly, Dragoon was transformed into a sphere of energy. Tyson, with a sign of confidence, inserted Dragoon into his own being.

**"DRAGONZORD!"**

Dragoon CF was transformed into a dragon's head of pure light.

-End Flashback-

_'If I would of known it sooner....' _Tekken thought as he looked at his broken Hyper Dranzer G, _'If I would of noticed this from the start, I could of taken him! But, now look at me! Because of me, I gave them the advantage of the start of Project D! I haven't changed since **back then!** I'm still the person that I was!'_

Angry at himself, Tekken through his broken beyblade at a lake inside the cave. Then his fustration calmed. _'Why should I be angry at myself? Or Tyson for that matter. I gave the best that I could in that match! There was no argument there. I guess there no way for me or the team can get the bit-beasts now..............'_

Suddenly, Tekken fell in the lake like as if somebody had pushed him in there...........

With no solid effort to help himself to the surface, Tekken sank to the bottom of the lake. _'So......this is the way my life gonna end, huh?'_ he thought as he closed his eyes, _'I'm not surprised one little bit............I couldn't capture the four bit-beasts, and I failed my team. I don't even know my real purpose of taking on the Bladebreakers.................'_

Everything went black.

When Tekken opened his eyes, he noticed that he wasn't in the cave anymore.

"Huh?" he said silently, "Where am I?"

He started to walk around the city to find out where he was...............

"I'm in **COLORADO**!" he said, "This is where I live!"

----------------------------

_'How'd I get here?' _Tekken thought, _'A minute ago, I was in Japan. The next I know, I'm wondering around in Colorado. The funny thing is.........nobody can see or hear me. This is weird.....' _

Tekken was right. He was invisible to everyone as he looked around.

Minutes later, he came across a house he looked at very carefully. "Why does this place look so familiar to me?" he asked silently.

"Let It Rip!" a voice yelled. _'Huh? A beybattle?'_ Tekken ran towards the backyard of the house.

"That's it! Take him down!" Tekken saw a young boy, at the age of 10, wearing a blue bandana, a black sleeveless shirt, and white pants. The young boy's hair & eyes were just like his. Tekken saw that he had a gray beyblade and it was going up against a red beyblade. The kid was doing extremely well for someone who looked like a rookie.

"This kid is remarkable!" Tekken said, _'He makes the battle between Tyson and Kai, in the Regional Tournament, seems like nothing!'_

"FINAL ATTACK!" the young boy yelled as he knocked the red beyblade off balance, "Alright! I won! Just wait, one day I'll be in the..............." "World Championship?!" Tekken said silently, "I remember now! That's kid is.............ME! Now, it's all clear! I used to live in this house!"

"Tekken!" a voice said, "Come inside, dear!" "OK, Mom!" young Tekken said running inside.

Still shocked at what he saw, Tekken lowered his head. _'My own mother called me in, to tell me that, I would be staying with my Uncle in Japan until my parents came back from a business trip. But......_

_They never came back................._

_My Uncle told me that they had died in a fatal car accident.........It tore me apart............'_

-------

Suddenly, everything around Tekken became black. "Huh?" he voice echoed, "What's going on?"

Seconds later, he opened his eyes to see that he was in another place. "I'm back in Japan," he replied softly, "What I remember was 8 months after my parents passed away, I restarted my life." Tekken looked foward to see his younger self beyblading with his new friends. "I made new friends, as well continued as passion for Beyblading."

Suddenly, one of young Tekken's friends, who was a year younger than him, ran to him. "What's the matter?" young Tekken asked. "Bobby is getting jumped by the **_Blade Sharks_**!" "The Blade Sharks!?" _'Bobby had a thrill for the sport of Beyblading. He wanted to become a world champion like me. But, I can't remember why does it have to do with the Blade Sharks!'_

Young Tekken got there, but it was too late............

Bobby's beyblade was shattered into pieces! He started crying after that. Young Tekken grew angrier.

"Do you mind telling me what did you do that for?!" he shouted, "You had no right to shatter his beyblade without cause!" "Simple," a voice said, "Because he was getting on my nerves." A blue haired boy with a scarf around his neck, appeared in front of young Tekken. Tekken (The Older Version) was shocked at what he saw next. "You're little friend here, wasn't even a worthy opponent!" the blue haired boy said, "Are you strong enough to challenge me?"

"I be lying if I didn't want to accept this challenge," young Tekken said, "But if I win, YOU leave my friends alone PERIOD! End of discussion! From this point out, I'll let my beyblade do the talking!" The blue haired boy chuckled and said, "You have a fighting spirit, kid! But you're no match against the power of my **_Dranzer!_**"

_'I remember now!'_ Tekken thought, _'I battled against **Kai**! On that same year, when he first met Tyson, Kenny, Max, and Rei!'_

-------------------------------------------

**3........2.......1.........LET IT RIP!**

Both beyblades rushed at each other at good speed!

"Take him down!" young Tekken said as he gray beyblade rushed in!

"Attack, **_Dranzer S!_**" Kai yelled back as Dranzer S rushed as well.

Young Tekken's beyblade and Dranzer S clashed at each other not holding back at all. But, Dranzer S showed great promised in power as it knocked young Tekken's beyblade back, making it wobble a bit. "What happened?" young Tekken said. "Just like I said, kid!" Kai said with arms folded, "You maybe good, but you're no match against Dranzer!"

"You're kidding, right?!" young Tekken asked laughing, "You haven't even seen my best moves yet!" Young Tekken's beyblade came back to life. "**STAR FORMATION BARRAGE!"** The gray beyblade knocked around Dranzer S in a star formation, which was making Kai angry. "OK, kid!" he said gritting his teeth, "Enough's enough! **Dranzer, I summon you!"**

Suddenly, the bit chip of Dranzer S bursted a beam of pure light! Out came a huge red bird roaring in the sky!

"Wha--What IS THAT?!" young Tekken asked as he looked up.

"Meet my _bit-beast_, **_Dranzer_**!" Kai said smiling, "Now that I've called upon him! There's no way you can stop me now!" "We'll see about that!!" young Tekken yelled out, "**FINAL ATTACK**!" The gray beyblade rushed in. "TEKKEN!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" The older Tekken said.

"Dranzer!" Kai yelled, **"SPIRAL SURVIVOR!"**

Spinning like a spiral in the air, Dranzer S landed on top of young Tekken's beyblade; breaking a piece of the attack ring off! The gray beyblade stopped spinning after that.

Dranzer S returned to Kai's hand as Tekken (Older Version) stared in shock. _'I can't believe how humiliating that was for me!'_ Young Tekken dropped to his knees as Kai turned his back on him and said, "You're good kid! You're just not good enough."

-----

-_Later that day.....-_

Young Tekken was sitting on the sidewalk of his Uncle's house. He brought his knees to his chest, buried his head, and started. "I'll never be good......enough," he said tears dropping every second. Tekken watched his younger version give angst to himself. It was too bad that he couldn't comfort himself, but he stand there and do nothing.

**_"Why are you crying, little boy?"_** a voice said.

Young Tekken lifted his head as two kids stared at his tear-stained face. It was a boy and a girl; the girl was about the same age as young Tekken. The boy was a year older than both of them.

"I said, why are you crying?" the girl said. "I'll never be a good beyblader," young Tekken said softly. "Never is a long time!" the boy replied, "But maybe we can help you." "You can?!" "Sure." The little girl gave him a bit chip. "What's this?" young Tekken asked as he looked at the bit chip carefully, "It has a picture of an animal/beast of some kind." "That is called a bit-beast!" the boy said, "Once you summon a bit-beast, it'll give you a power boost in energy. Why don't you try it out!?"

Seconds later, young Tekken replaced th bit chip with the bit-beast chip and got ready to launch; even though he never repaired his beyblade. "LET IT RIP!" Once young Tekken released it, the beyblade was going out of control. "What's happening to it!?" he said. "YOU have to take control of your beyblade!" the boy said. "Quickly! Call on your bit-beast!" the girl said, "It'll help you in a tight spot!" _'C'mon Tekken!'_ the older Tekken said, _'You can do this!'_

**"BIT-BEAST! I SUMMON YOU!"**

Suddenly, a purge of light appeared from the bit chip and outcame a fierce four-winged bird roaring in delight!

"That bit-beast!" young Tekken said, "It looks like the one that blue-haired boy had!" "It's yours, if you want it!" the girl said. "You've already managed to control your beyblade," the boy said. Once young Tekken looked at the bit-beast again, he smiled in suspense. "I'll call him...................**_Hyper Dranzer!_**" The bit-beast nodded in agreement.

And then yound Tekken made a declaration.

"AND FROM THIS POINT FOWARD, I WILL DO MY VERY BEST TO BECOME ONE OF THE BEST BEYBLADERS IN THE WORLD! AND NO ONE'S GONNA STOP ME!"

"Good declaration!" the boy said. "And we were so caught up in this, we forgot to introduce ourselves," the girl said.

_"My name is **Nikki**."_

_"The name's **Pyro**."_

_"I'm** Tekken**!"_

Tekken smiled at the three kids and closed his eyes.

------

Tekken woke up to find that he was still underwater in the cave.

_'It makes sense now,'_ he thought, _'The Firearms' objective was never to capture the Bladebrakers' bit-beasts, but to battle them to see if we could stand up to their skill level! I lossed sight of that!'_

Suddenly, something was glowing in his hands. He opened it and saw something very peculiar. "Hyper Dranzer!" he said, "You've been upgraded, but how? Why?" Then he heard something from afar. He turned to see two beyblades clashing and two people, who looked like they've been in a war!

**_"Time for me to finish this!"_**

**_"I won't lose.........not to you!"_**

_'**That sounds like me............................and Tyson! Is this my fate?! To battle Tyson one last time!?'**_

_------_

_-Outside the cave-_

Nikki and Pyro were training as the wind blew.

"Attack, Jager Driger!" Nikki yelled. "Agni Dragoon, counterattack!" Pyro yelled.

Jager Driger MS and Agni Dragoon S bashed each other around, but Jager Driger was getting the best. "Ha! Looks like I win this battle!" Nikki said smiling.

Then, a beyblade came out of nowhere and bash both of theirs. Nikki and Pyro (in a two-way split screen) were stunned. They turned to see the beyblade return to its owner, who was standing at the entrance to the cave. **_"Tekken!"_** Nikki said smiling big. "He looks _different_," Pyro said being serious.

Different indeed, Tekken looked like his body was cleansed of all hatred and evil as the wind blew his hair in his face.

_"I realise..........................................my fate."_

"Your fate!?" Nikki repeated. "Dude, what are you talking about?" Pyro asked.

**_"We are going to face the Bladebreakers................ONE LAST TIME!!! And this time, for the right reasons............."_**

---------------------------------------------

_**Narrator:** What did Tekken see in that one-on-one battle? Is it true that his fate may bring him to a battle of epic porportions? And could the FIREARMS battle the Bladebreakers for the right reasons? Or something more?!_

---------------------------------------------

**-NEXT EPISODE-**

_Still having trouble controlling her bit-beast, Hyper Dragoon, Hilary asked the others to train her. But, this may be something she will regret asking; as well as they regret training her! _

_It's Hilary's most hilarious moments on the next **Bit-Beasts Chronicles!**_

----------------------------------------------

**_Beyblade: The Bit-Beast Chronicles 2nd Ending- Omokage_**

_At the sideview of the face reflected in the mirror  
__I place it over you and  
__My heart is breaking.  
__Like the passing wind  
__I can't catch it  
__Why is it you?  
  
__The finger tips that will never reach  
__I hold them alone  
__The words that will never be exchanged are  
__Drifted into the stars into the starry sky  
__  
I won't turn back  
__Ah even sadness, even lonliness  
__Is the proof that we were born  
__Ah the flowing  
__End of my heart  
__I made up my mind._

----------------------------------------------

**2nd Ending Sequences (Type B)**

- In the first scene, two beyblades (Sharkrash and Hyper Dragoon) spinning in one spot.

-As the music begins, Hilary and Mariam (in the foreground) had their backs turned to each other. (Mariam looks to the left; Hilary feeling sad, looking down, holding her right arm.)

-In the dark starry sky, transparents images of Tyson and Max, along with their bit-beasts (Dragoon & Draciel) appear; down below Mariam (left) and Hilary (right) do poses up close.

-A transparent image of Tekken appears, moving around; Nikki looks up with worried look, then lowers her head and closes her eyes as a tear sheds.

-Back up in the dark, starry sky, Ozuma and Flash Leopard & Rei and Driger appear; then Kai and Kenny appear with Dranzer in the middle. (Kai, Kenny, & Dranzer appear after the images of Ozuma, Rei, Driger, and Flash Leopard leave.)

-As another transparent image of Tekken appears, clenching her fist tightly, Nikki turns around and launches her beyblade, Jager Driger.

-In the next scene, Nikki sitting down being sad, until two hands appear on her shoulders. She turns around to see it's Hilary and Mariam; pulling her off her feet, Nikki feels happy. (Screen Changes: Tyson & Tekken charging each other.)

-Flying in the sky, with the moon in the background, Hilary and Mariam carries Nikki as close-up, transparent images of them appear.

-In the last scene, the beyblades: Sharkrash, Hyper Dragoon, and Jager Driger stopped spinning as the music ends.

-----------------------------------

Autthor's Note: I do not own Beyblade, Shaman King, or its 2nd ending. But the sequences are MINE!

Please reivew!


	19. Training Day

**_Last Time: It was an akward episode on the last Bit-Beast Chronicles. Still feeling down about his lost aganist Tyson, Tekken and his broken Hyper Dranzer G took a trip down Memory Lane and revisited the year where the Bladebrakers first met!_**

**_Now, realizing that the Firearms's purpose was not to capture the four sacred bit-beast, but to learn from them by battling. But what did Tekken mean by.........._**

_**"I realized my fate....."**_

---------------------------

**_Episode 19: Training Day_**

_-Tyson house-_

"Let It Rip!" said Hilary releasing her beyblade, "Go, Hyper Dragoon!"

Hyper Dragoon V2 was balancing through the tough terrain in Tyson's front. But, everytime she trains with it, it's always off balance!

"Don't let up, Hyper Dragoon! Keep balanced!"

Seconds later, the V2 blade stopped spinning.

Hilary screamed in fustration. "It's bad enough that I still can't control my bit-beast, but the darn blade won't balance either!" she said, "WHO'S BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO KEEP TRAINING UNTIL I'M ABLE TO CONTROL HYPER DRAGOON!!?" Then she realized, "Oh yeah..........._it was me!_"

Then she kneeled down and made circles with her finger. "There's gotta be a way to do this quicker! I KNOW! I'll ask Tyson and the others to help me train! Besides, there's no way that Tyson can turn down a cute, innocent girl like me!"

-----

_Minutes later......._

**"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"** Tyson yelled out.

Hilary had her hands clapsed together and prayed. "C'mon Tyson!" she said, "You just gotta help me!" "Forget it!" Tyson yelled, "We've got better things to do with our time than to help train somebody who's a pain in my................" "I AM NOT!"

"C'mon, Tyson! Let's help her train!" Rei said, "It's not like we're getting ready to compete in the World Tournament again!"

"Rei's right, Tyson!" Max said, "Besides, I'd like to show her some of my defensive moves!" SLAP! "Ow!" Max said after Mariam slapped him in the back of the head, "Mariam, you're such a pervert!" "Spare me, ok?" Mariam said.

"I'M NOT TRAINING NO SNOT-NOSE BRAT!" Tyson shouted. "I AM NOT SNOT-NOSED!" Hilary yelled back.

'Oh boy!' Ozuma thought, 'I know where this is going!' He stood up and walked away. "Hey, Ozuma!" Max said, "Where you going?" "I'm going uptown!" Ozuma replied, "Listening to those two argue is like watching Basketball without seeing Michael Jordan!" "I have to agree with Ozuma on this one!" Mariam replied, "I've seen those two argue before and nothing's the same. So, I'll go with Ozuma uptown. We'll be back before dark!"

"Tyson," Rei began, "It's only fair that we help! So, I'll nominate that we help Hilary!" "I'll second that nomination!" Max said.

"You've got be kidding me!" Tyson said standing up, "Guys, we should be training for Tekken and his friends!" "Tyson's right, for once," Kenny said, "We have to be prepared if we want to protect our bit-beasts!"

**_"I'll help out Hilary as well!"_**

Everyone turned around to see Kai walking towards them. "Kai, you can't be serious!" Kenny said. "Sorry, Chief!" Kai began, "but Max & Rei have a point. If we're ever gonna defeat the Firearms, we need to be guard; especially Hilary! She may be our last line of defense just in case they want to beybattle her!"

"sigh.........FINE!" Tyson said, "We'll train you!" "Really?!" Hilary said smiling. "But just under one condition: Separately, you'll train with Max, Rei, & Kai; and Kenny will be there to monitor your progress! Then, if you feel like you've been experienced enough, you'll beybattle me! Then we'll see if you're good enough!" Everyone was shocked except for Hilary who was determined to succeed!

"You're on, _big boy_!" she said she gritting her teeth at him.

"Consider it an honor to kick your ass!" he said looking serious.

Lighting sparked in their eyes as they looked on at each other.

---------------------------------------------

Near the bridge, Hilary took some lessons with Max.

"Welcome to Defense Class 101!" Max said, "Okay, Hilary! A good beyblader always knows that you need a strong defense. If you go in a battle without defense, there's a good chance you won't even survive 2 minutes!"

Hilary looked down to see Draciel CF spin at efficient speed. "So here is your first test," Max said, "Let's see if you can knock Draciel off of this spot!" "Ok," Hilary said raising her launcher, "LET IT RIP!"

Hyper Dragoon V2 spun in a straight line towards Draciel CF. "Okay, Hyper Dragoon!" she began, "Attack!" The V2 blade was going for a head-on collision. But, suddenly Draciel CF started to glow and knocked back Hyper Dragoon V2! "What happened?!" "I added more power to my defense!" Max replied, "Now, it's your turn." Hilary nodded in agreement. "Okay, Hyper Dragoon. Defenses on high!" Max raised his right hand in the air as it glowed a dark purple energy.

"Okay, here I go! **_Fortress Phantom!_**"

Draciel CF sped foward at incredible speed as it glowed leaving after-images in the wake of it. (Right after when Max thrusted in hand with pure energy foward.) Hilary was so caught off-guard, Draciel CF bashed Hyper Dragoon V2 off balance! "Oops," Max said scratching his head laughing, "Guess I put too much bing in that boom!" Unknowing to him, Hilary walked up to him; she didn't look very happy!

"Um.....Max?" she asked softly, "**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE USING YOUR SPECIAL ATTACK?!**"

"Did you actually think that your opponent is gonna wait for defenses are at full power?" Max said, "Now, we're gonna do this thing until you get it right."

Hilary just put her hand on her head and said, "This is gonna be a long day!"

----

_-30 minutes later-_

"Okay, Hilary!" Rei began as he met Hilary in the woods, "The one of many traits, to beyblading, is to have endurance. You need this endurance, so you take anything that your opponent dishes out and still stand out!" Then he walked across from Hilary, who was in front of a beystadium. "Ready?" Hilary nodded and raised her launcher.

'Test the endurance of a beyblade, huh?' she thought, 'Maybe, this is what I need.'

**LET IT RIP!**

Both blades dropped in the beystadium, with Hyper Dragoon V2 charging against Driger CF. "Take'em down, Hyper Dragoon!" Hilary exclaimed. "Driger, attack!" Rei yelled.

Hyper Dragoon V2 and Driger CF grinded each other in the center of the stadium. Seconds later, Driger decided to quit the tug-of-war game and bashed the V2 blade back to Hilary's side. "Here I come! **_Tiger-Zon!_**"

Creating a barrier, Driger CF made a head-on attack. 'This time, I'm ready!' Hilary thought as she put her strengh in Hyper Dragoon V2. Rei created a shockwave with his fist to make the Tiger-Zon more effective. When it collided with Hyper Dragoon, both blades were standing at a stalemate. "Alright, Hilary!" Rei said, "You did it!" Suddenly, Hyper Dragoon V2 stopped spinning. Hilary fell down at the response.

"What happened?" Rei asked. "I guess you put a little, too much endurance for me," Hilary said scratching her head, "I wasn't able to counter-attack."

"Don't worry," Rei began, "We'll continue this until you're able to withstand more than just one attack!" Hilary agreed as raised her launcher again.

-----------------------------------

_-30 minutes later-_

Dranzer CF and Hyper Dragoon V2 were bashing each other around while Kai was talking.

"The special attack of a beyblade," he began, "You must always use it as a last resort! You may never know what your opponent has in store!" Hilary listened carefully as she looked at the two blades. "But, remember Hilary. If you want to make your special attack lethal, you have to follow everyone of your opponent's moves!"

"Let's go then, Kai!" Hilary said, "Hyper Dragoon attack! Vipress Storm!"

"Alright, if you insist!" Kai replied, "Dranzer, Solar Flame!"

Both blades attack at the same time, but Hyper Dragoon flew right back into Hilary's hand. "What happened?!" she asked. "You were holding back," Kai replied with arms folded, "I understand that. You want to save all your energy for Tyson. But before you do, I want you to battle Max, Rei, & myself! And this time, I want you to be agressive!"

-------

_-Back at Tyson's house-_

Hilary took on Max, Rei, & Kai; in a three-on-one battle. Luckily, Hilary was holding her own.

"GO!" she yelled as her blade bashed Max & Rei's. "That's the way, Hilary!" Rei said. "Heads up, I'm comin' in!" yelled Kai as Dranzer CF collided with Hyper Dragoon.

"Bring it on!" Hilary said. 'I can't believe Hilary's improvement, in such a short amount of time! According to Dizzi, she's only using one-eighth of her power!' Kenny thought.

"FINAL ATTACK!"

All four blades collided, which made it a tie.

"Hilary, that was amazing!" Kenny cried out, "The way you improved, astonished me!" "I have to admit, not bad!" Kai said. "Likewise, Hilary!" Rei said. "You almost made me look bad!" Max said smiling. "Thanks, guys!" Hilary said back.

"HILARY!"

All five of them turned to see Tyson Kinomiya staring at them.

"Alright, Hilary!" he said, "Are you ready to battle?!" "Ready and able, Tyson!" Hilary said as she walked foward towards him,"The only problem is: Are you too chicken enough to face a girl like me?!" "Don't kid yourself!"

"Well, I guess I'll be referee this match!" Max replied. "Okay, then!" Kenny said opening his LT. "Get ready to lose, Tyson!" Hilary said. "In your dreams, Hilary!" Tyson retaliated.

-----

"Well, if all the trash-talking is out," Max began, "I declared this..........A BEYBATTLE! _**Tyson and Dragoon **vs.** Hilary and Hyper Dragoon!** _On my mark: Ready!?................**3.........2..............1............**"

Tyson and Hilary grabbed their launchers, rip cords, and locked their beyblades into place.

**"LET IT RIP!"**

Both blades started at good paces against each other.

"Attack, Hyper Dragoon!" Hilary yelled.

"Show her what you're made of, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.

Both blades attacked each other with outrageous moves: bashing and grinding each other, neither one of them backed off.

"Woah! Those moves were nasty!" Rei replied. "And it gets worse!" Kenny replied, "They're putting every bit of their energy into their beyblades!" "So, whoever wins this match............." Kai said unable to finish.

Meanwhile, Hyper Dragoon V2 and Dragoon CF were still bashing each other around. "I see, you've improved a lot since you lost your memory!" Tyson replied, "But, I promise you, I won't hold back!" Then he yelled as a blue aura surrounded him as Dragoon, himself, roared in the background. Dragoon CF gained power as it rushed towards Hyper Dragoon.

"I'm familiar with you being one of the best, Tyson!" began Hilary, "But, NOT TODAY!" Then she yelled as a ruby red aura surrounded her as Hyper Dragoon appeared in the background roaring! Hyper Dragoon V2 gained power as it rushed towards Dragoon CF.

Both blades collided causing a flash and causing everyone to cover their eyes. "Aw damn!" Max replied, "At this rate, who knows who's gonna win!"

While the two beyblades were battling, Hilary was in her own little world while staring at Tyson. _'Alright, Tyson!'_ her thoughts, _'You wanted my best, I'm gonna give it to you! This will teach you for not training me yourself!'_ Then something came over her in a flash. 'Wha......What's that? That sound......'

_"C'mon, Hilary! You can't do it!"_

'That sound again........' When Hilary looked up, she saw Tyson's spirit calling out to her. _"You have to believe in yourself and you can accomplish anything!"_

"Tyson............is...........supporting........me.............."

-----------------------------------

'Tyson wants me to give it everything I've got!' Hilary continued thinking, 'So, I will!'

"Get ready, Tyson! I'll show no mercy from this point out!" Then Hilary yelled, gathering all of her strength, transformed into a pure gold warrior.

"That's what I'm talkin' about, Hilary!" Tyson said, "I preferred to take you down when you're fighting your HARDEST!" Tyson showed the same amount of promise as he, too, transformed into a pure gold warrior.

Hilary continued to gather her energy as she turned into her own bit-beast, Hyper Dragoon and started roaring. Hyper Dragoon V2 glowed red energy as it sped at incredible speed.

Tyson did the same thing (but used Beyblade Fusion) and transformed into Dragoon. Dragoon CF created a tornado around itself at unmatchable speed.

"There they go!" Max said. "What does Dizzi say about this, Chief?" Rei asked. "It's off the chart!" Kenny began, "It's unmeasurable!" "I just hope that Hilary can handle the power!" Kai replied.

**"MECCA VIPRESS STORM!"** Hilary and Hyper Dragoon yelled as the V2 blade surrounded itself with a tornado.

**"DRAGONZORD HURRICANE!"** Tyson and Dragoon yelled as the CF blade turned into a head of a dragon.

The beyblades collided with explosive results. Everyone closed their eyes, embracing the shockwaves that came. When they opened their eyes........................Max couldn't believe what he saw! Dragoon CF was wobbling badly and Hyper Dragoon V2 stopped spining. Tyson was on one knee, nearly bleeding from his mouth. Hilary was lying down on the ground, not moving.

"It's over!" Max said surprisingly, "The winner is Tyson!"

"No way!" Rei said, "Hilary lost!?" "After all the training, you guys did........" Kenny said. Kai just stood there without saying a word.

Tyson, who was barely able to move, picked up his beyblade, and started walking towards the house. "Tyson, you won!" Max said. "Max's right, Tyson," Kenny said, "So, why aren't you happy?" Stopping in his tracks, Tyson turned. Unknowing to him, Hilary lifted herself up to her knees. "Winning this battle, proves what a big jackass I am!" Tyson said then went into the house.

Hilary looked down at her beyblade, Hyper Dragoon V2 and picked it up.

------

_-Later that night-_

Everyone was asleep, except Tyson. He was outside looking at the stars. Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind him. He turned around to see Hilary.

"Hey, Tyson." "Hey, Hilary."

"Is something the matter?"

Suddenly, Tyson showed tears. "I was a total jackass to you today, Hilary!" he said sobbing. "What are you talking about?" Hilary asked, "We gave it our best today!" "Your beyblade could of been destroyed! If I hadn't held back in that battle, Hyper Dragoon would of been trash right about now! But, when I beat today, I felt like I delivered a harsh blow to your face! I don't deserve to be your boyfriend, let alone your friend."

Still standing behind him, Hilary grasped her arms around Tyson.

"I understand how you feel, Tyson. I would of done the same thing right now, if I was in your shoes. But, you can't forget, I'm just as strong as you and the others. Even if my beyblade got shattered, I'd return to pick up the pieces! So, don't feel bad for my sake."

Grabbing her hands, Tyson said, "Thanks, Hilary."

--------

_-Near the ocean-_

Tekken, Nikki, and Pyro stood as the wind blew and the ocean roared.

"Are you sure about this, Tekken?" Nikki asked, "No seconds thoughts?"

"No," Tekken began, "We're going to see the Bladebreakers, tomorrow."

----------------------------------

_**Narrator: **Hilary can now hang with the big boys now, after her battle with Tyson. But what has the Firearms have in store this time? And why are they going to visit them?_

-----------------------------------

**-NEXT EPISODE-**

_The Firearms and the Bladebreakers go for one final battle. With more at stake than just bit-beasts. It's **Rei vs. Nikki**, **Pyro vs. Max & Mariam**, and **Tyson vs. Tekken**! _

_Will the Firearms win this epic battle or will the Bladebreakers show them up?_

_Stay tuned for the four-part Season Finale of **The Bit-Beast Chronicles**!_

_------------------------------------_

**_Beyblade: The Bit-Beast Chronicles 2nd Ending- Omokage_**

_At the sideview of the face reflected in the mirror  
__I place it over you and  
__My heart is breaking.  
__Like the passing wind  
__I can't catch it  
__Why is it you?_

_The finger tips that will never each  
__I hold them alone  
__The words that will never be exchanged are  
__Drifted into the stars into the starry sky_

_I won't turn back  
__Ah even sadness, even lonliness  
__Is the proof that we are born  
__Ah the flowing  
__End of my heart  
__I made up my mind._

(Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, Shaman King, or its 2nd Ending: Omokage.)


	20. Let's Go!

_**Last Time:** Taking a break from battling the FIREARMS, the Bladebreakers helped trained Hilary; Even though Tyson was reluctant to help. _

_After some hard discipline, Hilary took on Tyson in an unbelievable battle! Even though she lost, she gained Tyson's respect! _

_And now, get ready......................._

_THE FOUR-PART SEASON FINALE BEGINS ON.................**THE BIT-BEAST CHRONICLES!**_

--------------------------------------

**_Episode 20: Let's Go!_**

_-The Bridge-_

After telling Ozuma & Mariam about Hilary's training, they were surprised.

"You're kidding?!" Ozuma said. "No way!" Rei replied, "Hilary passed with flying colors! It was unbelieveable to me at first, but............." "She got stronger at the end!" Kenny finished. Hilary blushed in embarassment. "Thanks, guys!" she said.

"So Max, did you give her some of your "Defensive moves" yet?" Mariam said playfully. "Mariam, would you get off that kick already!?" Max said blushing.

While everyone was talking, Tyson was busy tinkering with Dragoon.

"Hey, Tyson!" Kenny said, "What are you doing?" "I'm modifying Dragoon's Attack ring and Blade base!" Tyson replied back, "There! Finished!" Tyson pointed the modified Dragoon towards the others.

"Wow! That looks awesome, Tyson!" Rei said. "Yeah, it looks like you modified Dragoon to the max!" Max replied. "You could say that, Maxy!" Tyson said, "Say hello to **_Dragoon CF Mach!_** Now I can raise my attack power whenever I want during a beybattle!" "Looks awesome!" Ozuma said, "But, can it handle **_Flash Leopard 3_**?! What do you say, Tyson? Wanna battle?"

**_"Not if I battle him first!"_**

Everyone turned around to see three people walking towards them.

**"Tekken!" **Tyson replied.

**"Nikki!" **Rei yelled.

**"Pyro!" **Both Max & Mariam called out.

"What the hell do you three losers want!?" Tyson asked. "We've come to beybattle you one last time!" Tekken said. "And this time for the right reasons!" Nikki said.

"Right reasons, my ass!" Max yelled out, "I know what you guys are like! You don't play fair!" "Would it help at all, if we told you, that we're not here to steal your bit-beasts!?" Pyro asked. "You're not!?" Ozuma asked. "How do we know this isn't a trick?" Kenny said. "Yeah, how can we be sure you won't attack us once we have our guards down?!" Mariam added.

"We can't convince you of what we say!" Nikki said, "But, if you do, meet us at the Rocky Cliffs in an hour! We required that you will be there!"

----

_-Five minutes later-_

Kenny filled Kai in on the situation after they returned to Tyson's house.

"So, are you guys gonna meet them or what?" Kai asked softly. "What else can we do?" Max asked, "Hell, I mean, they're not gonna leave us alone until we give them what they want!" "They acted like they turned over a new leaf!" Rei replied, "They didn't say one solitary word about getting our bit-beasts." "Do you think they might be lying?"

"I don't think so, Kai," replied Tyson, "not the way Tekken talked, anyways. It was like his soul was cleansed of all hatred. What could've happened to him?"

"It's just too bad that he couldn't challenge me!" Kai said getting cocky, "No faker is a match against the original Dranzer!" "There you go again, Kai!" Kenny said, "Just making enemies as always! Anyway, just in case they try any funny stuff, Kai; Hilary; and Ozuma will back you up!"

"Alright then!" Tyson called out, "Let's go!"

------------------------------------------------

_-Fifty Minutes Later-_

Tekken, Nikki, & Pyro awaited the arrival of the Bladebreakers.

"Do you think they'll show up?" Pyro asked, "What if they think we're bluffing, Tekken?" "Don't worry," Tekken said, "They'll come! The Bladebreakers aren't the ones to back down from a challenge!" "Besides, the last time I fought them, they were pretty good!" Nikki replied.

"Speaking of which....." Pyro said as he saw the Bladebreakers walk up towards them. The Firearms did the same thing as they kept at foot from them.

"Okay, Tekken!" Tyson replied first, "We're here! Now, what's this challenge all about?!"

"This will be Sudden Death beybattles!" Tekken replied, "One-on-one, three battles!" "How do we know that the other two won't go beserk?!" Rei said. "Simple!" Nikki said, "These rocks are so ridged, neither you or us won't be able to get to the battle!" Kai looked around. _'As far as I can see, they're legit!'_ he thought.

"I'll go first!" Nikki said stepping forward.

"So will I!" Rei said, "Ready?"

"No here," Nikki replied pointing, "Over there!" Rei looked to his right and saw a big & wide ridged rocky field. "That way, our beyblades will be able to manuever freely!" she continued. "Alright, then!" Rei said, "Let's go!"

As they headed away from the others, Kenny made a astounding theory. "I think Rei's gonna have trouble against this kind of terrain," he said. "Why do you say that, Chief?" Hilary asked. "Rei's Driger has worked on all kinds of terrain: sand, gravel, even in the rain. The endurance makes it so that no matter what terrain he's on, the beyblade will continue spinning." "What's your point?" Tyson asked. "I think what Kenny's saying is...." Kai began, "....even if Rei gets the upper hand, he'll have a major disadvantage! Because the ridges, from the rocks, might damage his beyblade!"

"Well, Rei? Shall we begin this duel?" Nikki said smiling.

Rei smiled as well as said, "I thought you never asked!"

---------------------------------------------------

_**(Beyblade Battle Music Begins)**_

Nikki grabbed a marksman grip from her belt as she locked her bit-key inside. Then she took her rip cord & Jager Driger MS and locked it into place.

Rei did the same thing as he locked Driger CF into place as well.

**3.........2.........1................LET IT RIP!**

_**Let's GO! (Let's GO!)  
**__**If you want it, you can get it, let me know! (Let Me Know!)  
**__**I'm bout to break this thing up, Let's GO! (Let's GO!)  
**__**If you want it, you can get it, let me know! (Let Me Know!)  
**__**I'm bout to break this thing up, Let's GO!**_

"Go for it, Jager Driger!" Nikki yelled.

"You may have a more powerful beyblade, Nikki," Rei said, "But, I'm still on top! Go Driger!"

Driger CF and Jager Driger MS bashed & grinded each other across the rock ridges. But suddenly, Rei noticed something weird.

_'What's wrong with Driger?'_ he thought, _'He's slowing down for some reason!' _

"What's the matter, Rei?!" Nikki yelled, "Are you here to battle or are you here to be DESTROYED?!!" That yell caused Jager Driger MS to gain more speed as it rammed Driger CF towards a rock. "NO, Driger!" '_This isn't good! If Nikki keeps on grinding Driger into that rock, it'll be badly damaged!' _"AND I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

_**If you want some, come get some,  
**__**cuz where I'm from we tote big guns,  
**__**And everybody know somebody that  
**__**know somebody that know somethin' bout it,**_

Rei yelled at the top of his voice as he glowed green. Driger CF glowed as well as it pushed back Jager Driger. "What's happening?!" Nikki said hiding eyes from the light. As the light faded, Rei appeared differently; Nikki seemed to noticed the form as she smiled.

"So," she began, "You've used **_Beyblade Fusion_**!" _'That's right, Rei. I wanna fight you at your best!' _"I might have a strong disadvantage because of the rocks," Rei said, "but, that still doesn't mean I can't put up a good front! _Driger, Tiger-Zon!_" Using his fist to create the attack, Driger CF knocked back Jager Driger MS.

"All right, way to go Rei!" Tyson yelled.

Nikki was pushed back at the shockwaves of the attack, but smiled as she wiped blood from her lip. "There's the Rei, I fought before!" she said chuckling, "JAGER DRIGER, ATTACK!" Putting her strength into her blade, Jager Driger MS & Driger CF blasted each other.

_**And I want answers now who, what, where, when, and why,  
**__**see, a lotta dudes like to act a fool  
**__**and all get loud but that ain't my style,**_

Both blades stayed at a stalemate; niether one backing off. "Wow!" Kenny began, "According to what Rei told me, this is exactly what went down in his match before!"

"You're going down, Rei!" Nikki yelled out as Jager Driger MS rushed in.

"Not a chance, Nikki!" Rei shouted as Driger CF rushed in as well.

_**And he who gonna get and what he gonna do,  
**__**run up on me if he want to,  
**__**out there impressin' his homies,  
**__**but he stood up in front of his mama,**_

After bashing each other, both blades bashed each other around. Seconds later, Driger CF got the upper hand. "All right!" Kenny said, "Rei's actually winning!" "He's using Driger to create a smooth path so it won't be damaged anymore!" Ozuma replied. "This could be trouble!" Pyro said, "She losing!" "Believe in her," Tekken said, "She told us that she already made new friends in the Bladebreakers; so let this be a friendly battle to her!"

The shockwaves of Rei's attack were pushing Nikki back even further. Jager Driger MS couldn't handle the beating it took as Driger CF kept on using the Tiger-Zon technique.

_**I map up the floor wit'em,  
**__**And I kick in the door and let the .44 get'em,  
**__**I got fools that'll go get'em,  
**__**That some ?? and the dudes that run wit'em!**_

"I'm not gonna give up!" Nikki yelled out, "NOT NOW!" She created her own shockwaves that gave Jager Driger MS more speed. With the bit-beast itself in the background, Jager Driger bashed Driger CF. That impact pushed back Rei, causing him to have a cut on his face & scratches on his arms. Then, Jager Driger MS & Driger CF went back to a stalemate by grinding and bashing each other.

_**Let's GO! (Let's GO!)  
**__**If you want it, you can get it, let me know! (Let Me Know!)  
**__**I'm bout to break this thing up, Let's GO! (Let's GO!)  
**__**If you want it, you can get it, let me know! (Let Me Know!)  
**__**I'm bout to break this thing up, Let's GO!**_

_**(Guitar Solo)**_

_**(Beyblade Battle Music Ends)**_

-----------

"Woah!" Tyson said, "That hit was pretty ugly!" "No kidding!" Kai said, "Jager Driger would of done a lot more damage if Rei had not put up his defenses earlier!" "And of course, according to Dizzi," Kenny began, "They're both standing equal!" "So, whoever wins this...." Mariam began. "....will be a flat-out guess!" Ozuma said. "In our opinion, that is!" Max said.

Both blades stopped battling and spun right in front of the bladers. Both Rei & Nikki were breathing hard. But then, Nikki fell on one knee.

"Ah, man!" Pyro began, "Nikki's down!" _'C'mon Nikki, get up!'_ Tekken thought, _'I know you're tired, but keep going! Like you said to me before when we were kids: If you beyblade doesn't stop, NEITHER DO YOU!'_

_'I've got nothing left......'_ Nikki thought to herself, _'.....even if I used Jager Driger's special attack, he won't have the energy to finish the job! But I won't give up, I won't!'_

_'Nikki's down!'_ Rei thought, _'This'll be the chance to strike!'_ "Driger, Attack!"

Driger CF started attacking Jager Driger MS, who was spinning in one spot. "All right, he's gonna win this one!" Tyson stated. "Not good!" Pyro said, "She's gonna lose!"

Opening her left eye, Nikki's pupil grew smaller. Then, out of nowhere, Jager Driger exploded with power as it surrounded itself with a shield! Driger CF was blown back by the power. "What the.....?!" Rei said as the others looked in shock (in a three-way split screen). Nikki stood up, with her head still down, cand created a white aura around her. When lifted her head, her eyes glowed a greenish-whit looking color.

Rei was surprised at this sudden change in her.

_**"Nikki...............?"**_

------------------------------------------

The shockwaves of Jager Driger were astounding as it flatened the ridges of the rocks.

"Oh my......." Kenny said. "What the matter, Chief?" Hilary asked. "Nikki just put all of her strength in her beyblade! Not only that, Jager Driger must be responding to her power and must of added his power to hers! In other words, Nikki's unstoppable to beat! Even with Rei & Driger fused together, I doubt he has the power to take her down!" "Rei has to win!" Tyson stated, "He must win!"

"Tekken, are you seeing what I'm seeing?!" Pyro asked. "No kidding!" Tekken said, "This is a side of Nikki, I've never seen before!"

Driger CF was being blown by the shockwaves and Rei was dishing out every shockwaves there was. _'It's taking every shred of strength I have to maintain the Beyblade Fusion & Driger from falling!'_ Rei thought, _'If I'm ever gonna be able to defeat Nikki, I have to summon all of my power to defeat Jager Driger!'_ Rei yelled as he was turned a pure gold warrior. Driger CF came back to life and started spinning like crazy.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kenny said, "Both Rei & Nikki have power going through the roof. Dizzi can't analyze it!" "This is it then!!" Tekken said.

--------

In a indigo-like background, Rei held his fists out crossed. Once he opened them, his fingertips became sharp claws. Spinning around once in the air, Rei roared as Driger appeared behind him roaring as well.

Meanwhile, Driger CF spun off a rock and hovered into the air. The beyblade itself was right above Jager Driger MS.

**"FATAL BLOOD-REIGN FANG!"**

As Rei slashed his claws in an X-formation, Driger CF came down as its attack ring grew spikes. Nikki, on the other hand, gritted her teeth; clenched her fists tightly; and let out a roar so huge, Jager Driger MS flew up to Driger CF.

**"SHINING VELOCITY!"**

The blades collided causing an explosion in the air. Everyone was in awe, except Nikki, who was on her back after being blown back by the shockwaves. In the end, both blades stopped spinning at the same time!

"It's.........it's a tie!" Kai said.

After picking up Driger CF, Rei (after defusing with Driger) walked over to Nikki, who tried to pick herself up. Lending his hand, Nikki smiled and grabbed it.

"I guess it was tie," she said after standing up. "Yeah," Rei said, "You even had me worried there. For a second, I thought that you almost beat me!" "Well Rei, anything's possible. Good battle, _my friend_." "You too, _good friend_."

After shaking hands, they walked back to their separate groups.

"Nikki, are you okay!?" Pyro asked. "I'm fine, Pyro. Thanks," Nikki replied back. Then a hand was placed on her shoulder. "You were remarkable out there, Nikki!" Tekken said. "Thanks, Tekken," she said blushing, "but I didn't win." "Win, lose, or draw; we'll always be proud of you!"

"That was excellent!" Tyson said, "Rei, you're the man!" "Thanks, Tyson!" Rei replied back. Everyone else congratulated him for his battle.

"Impressive, Bladebreakers!" Tekken shouted, "You've gotten better than I expected! Now let's begin the 2nd match!"

------

"I'm ready to kick some ass!" Pyro said, "Are you ready, **_Max_**?!"

"Pyro, I was born ready!" Max said cracking his knuckles.

--------------------------------------------------

_**Narrator:** Rei & Nikki's final battle ended in a friendly tie. But what will the outcome be when Max takes on Pyro in the second match?_

_Find on the next Bit-Beast Chronicles!_

--------------------------------------------------

**-NEXT EPISODE-**

_Round 2 between the Bladebreakers and the Firearms begin when Max takes on Pyro!_

_But when Mariam decides to make this a two-on-one affair, Pyro uses all the techniques that he has in his arsenal to bring victory his team! Is Mariam enough to help Max a 2nd time? Or will this prove to Max that **she's just in the way?!**_

_Find out on **Part II **of the four-part season finale of **THE BIT-BEAST CHRONICLES!**_

-----------------------------------------------------

**_Beyblade: The Bit-Beast Chronicles 2nd Ending- Omokage_**

_At the sideview of the face reflected of the mirror  
__I place it over you and  
__My heart is breaking.  
__Like the passing wind  
__I can't catch it  
__Why is it you?_

_The finger tips that will never reach  
__I hold them alone  
__The words that will never be exchanged are  
__Drifted into the stars into the starry sky_

_I won't turn back  
__Ah even sadness, even lonliness  
__Is the proof that we are born  
__Ah the flowing  
__End of my heart  
__I made up my mind._

(Disclaimer: I don't own Let's Go by Trick Daddy featuring Lil John & Twista! I don't own Beyblade, Shaman King, or Shaman King's 2nd Ending!)

Author Note: How do you like it? Only three more episode left! So please review!


	21. Breathe

**_Last Time: The Bladebreakers were confronted by the super-powered team, the Firearms as they were challenged to a final beyblade confrontation!_**

**_The first two to start: Rei & Nikki! After their last battle, they finally decided to pull out all the stops. With Beyblade Fusion on Rei's side, and unknown, souped-up abilities by Nikki; the match ended in a tie._**

**_Now, it's Max vs. Pyro III! With both bladers having one solid win, who will take it home?!_**

**_Find out on PART II of the four-part season finale!_**

-----------------------------------------------

**_Episode 21: Breathe_**

_-Still at the Rocky Cliffs-_

The wind was blowing sliently, not movements were made until Tekken announced the next battle.

"Alright!" he said, "Let the second match begin!"

Pyro stepped foward in front of his group. He didn't smile nor laugh; his face completely serious! _'No more tricks, no more traps, & no more mercy!' _he thought, _'I'm gonna battle Max with the best of my abilities! This'll be the chance to make up for what I did to him & Mariam.'_

"Alright!" Tyson yelled out, "I'm going up against him!"

**"NO, Tyson!"** Max said stopping him, **"Let me battle Tekken!"** "Max!" "Max, what are you thinking?!" Mariam said, "You were barely able to beat Pyro before!" "Mariam, that's enough!" Max shouted back at her. Mariam jumped back in response. "Pyro & I have some unfinished business!" he continued as he walked foward.

"What does he mean "unfinished business"?" Ozuma asked. "Max couldn't forgive himself for what happened to Draciel," Kai said with folded arms, "It was like he lost a part of himself that day! That's why he wants to battle Pyro again. You see, Max may be the weakest on the team, but once he puts his mind to his beyblading he's even stronger than all of us; up to a point!"

Walking out to the place where Nikki & Rei battled, both Max & Pyro stood facing each other without even flinching!

"Our rivalry is tied, isn't it Max!?" Pyro said. Max smiled little and said, "I guess so. You may have gotten the advantage, considering I wasn't really knowing what I was up against when we first met! But, this time, your Agni Dragoon won't get the drop on me!" "Don't forget, Max! I wasn't ready for your Beyblade Fusion techinque! So I guess we're somewhat even!"

Back with the group, Mariam was very concerned. _'This is all my fault!'_ she thought, _'If I was a little bit stronger back then, Pyro would of never gotten the better of you & me, Max! But, because of my stupid flaws, Draciel was taken from you! And could bear thought of what might happen if he took Sharkrash as well!'_

-------

_(Flashback)_

_-In the Hospital-_

Max was asleep in a bed. Bandages were all over his arms and chest, and one was barely above his eye.

Mariam had a bandage on her left cheek. She stared down at Max as he fell into a deep sleep. Her eyes were covered so that nobody, even herself, could see them! A tear dropped from her eyes and landed on Max's chest, then she lifted up her right arm, where Draciel GT was in her hand. As well, Mariam's tears dropped onto the beyblade.

_"I'm sorry, Max," _she said softly, "If I had known that this was coming, I would have never let you beybattled. But, I promise you this..................I'll get Draciel back for you!" _'Then, I'll show that bastard **Pyro** not to mess with the person who has been so sweet to me......................'_

Before she could finish her thought, she dropped down on Max's arm and cried on it.

_(End Flashback)_

--------

Mariam ran up to where Max & Pyro were about to have their beybattle.

"Max, wait!" she yelled. Max turned around to see who it was. "Mariam!" he said, "What are you doing here?" "I want to battle beside you!"

"That's crazy!" Nikki yelled out, "Two-on-one isn't fair! Pyro's gonna get creamed!" "It's okay, Nikki!" Pyro said as he grabbed his launcher and beyblade and locked them into place, "I fought them this way before!" _'I just hope it'll be the same result!'_

"Okay, you can battle with me," Max said replying to Mariam, "But you have to be careful! Pyro's is in a different league than you are!"

"Ready!" yelled Pyro.

"Ready!" both Max & Mariam yelled.

**3.........2.........1.......................LET IT RIP!**

---------------------------------------

_**(Beyblade Battle Music Begins)**_

Draciel CF & Sharkrash 3 headed towards Agni Dragoon S, who was heading towards them as well.

"Draciel, attack!" Max yelled out as his bit-beast appeared behind him.

"Sharkrash, take him down!" Mariam yelled as a transparent version of her bit-beast appeared.

"Agni Dragoon, show 'em what you're made of!" Pyro yelled as his bit-beast appeared beside him.

_**One and then the Two  
**__**Two and then the Three  
**__**Three and then the Four  
**__**Then you gotta BREATHE  
**__**One and then the Two  
**__**Two and then the Three  
**__**Three and then the Four  
**__**Then you gotta BREATHE  
**__**Then you gotta (gasp)  
**__**Then you gotta (gasp)**_

All three blades collided causing them to go in slow motion. Max, Mariam, & Pyro (in a three-way split screen) watched carefully and stayed focus as the blades began to regain posure. Then Agni Dragoon S, after it landed, rushed and started grinding against Draciel CF.

"You're going down first, Max!" Pyro said to an anxious Max. "Says you, Pyro!" Max yelled, "Draciel! Push him back!" Draciel CF grinded Agni Dragoon S back to the middle, where they stood in a stalemate.

"Sharkrash, help Draciel now!" Mariam yelled as Sharkrash 3 came out of nowhere and clocked Agni Dragoon, knocking him back. Pyro felt the shockwaves as he was pushed back, feeling the scratches on his arms.

_**Yo these players can't breathe when I come through, hum too  
**__**Some shoes, gotta be 20 man  
**__**It's not even funny they can't BREATHE  
**__**The choke holds too tight  
**__**The left looks too right  
**__**You know what? You're right  
**__**These bitches can't BREATHE**_

Regaining his posure, Pyro struck back!

**"Stay out of this, Mariam!"** he yelled as Agni Dragoon S rammed into Sharkrash 3. Sharkrash was hit **_so_** hard, the shockwaves knocked back Mariam. Nearly falling, she fell to one knee almost coughing up blood. "Stay out of my way!" Pyro continued as Agni Dragoon S kept on attacking her. Mariam was shocked that he was still attacking; she couldn't do anything about it!

_**Look, look, they hearts racin'  
**__**They start chasin'  
**__**But I'm so fast when I blow past  
**__**That they can't BREATHE  
**__**In the presence of the man  
**__**Your future looks better than ya past if you present with the man  
**__**You betta BREATHE**_

Mariam closed her eyes awaiting the attack. **"Back off, Pyro!"** Max yelled as he stood in front of Mariam which as Draciel CF stayed in front of Sharkrash 3 and took the hit! Max felt most of the impact as part of his clothes were torn. His pants had a hole in him & lost a sleeve from his shirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MAX?!" Pyro shouted. **"What does it look like, Pyro?!"** Max shouted back, **"I'm saving Mariam!"**

"Typical. That's just like you, Max!" "What is that suppose to mean?!" "I'd always thought that Mariam could take care of herself, but instead, you're always there to protect her!" "She's my friend! That's more than enough reason to help her!" "Give me a break, Max. You couldn't even battle at your best the last two times without her being in danger!"

Max's eyes opened wide in shock after what he said.

_**You players can't share my air  
**__**Or walk a mile in the pair I wear  
**__**And I'm gettin better year by year**_

_'Maybe Pyro is right!'_ Max thought, _'I only reached in my full potential only when Mariam is in danger..........' _

"I'm right, am I Max?" Pyro said. "That's enough, Pyro!" Max said, then Draciel CF bashed Agni Dragoon S backwards, "I won't let you put none of those things in my head ever again! **NEVER AGAIN!**"

Suddenly, Max & Draciel CF glowed causing Max to undergo a transformation.

"All right!" Tyson said, "Way to go, Maxy!" "Okay!" Rei said, "Max now has a chance at winning this!" "That's right, Rei," Kai said calmy, "Max has performed...............**_Beyblade Fusion!_**"

**_Like they say Wine do  
_**_**Cops couldn't smell me if you brought the canines through  
**__**And I pace myself  
**__**I know these money hungry bitches wanna taste my wealth**_

Max was so pumped up by his transformation, that Draciel CF started attacking right away. Agni Dragoon S got bashed three times and Pyro recieved three time the pain!

_'Max did Beyblade Fusion by himself?' _Pyro thought, _'Without Mariam being in danger?!'_

Max stood poised and ready for Pyro's next tactical manuever. "You're going have to face facts sooner or later, Max!" Pyro yelled as the fused Draciel-Max looked at him questionably, "This is the exactly way I wanted to battle you in! _She's_ just holding you back! Face it, Max!"

_**"Mariam is just getting in the way!"**_

_**But I keep'em on a diet  
**__**Embrace they health  
**__**Or either keep'em on a quiet  
**__**And space myself  
**__**And just take a deep breath  
**__**I got'em grabbing they chest  
**__**Cuz it's hurtin'em to see Fab in his best  
**__**And they in they worst  
**__**They rather see me lay in the hearse than lay in the back  
**__**And I ain't just layin a verse**_

As soon as those words came out, Mariam got scared & confused at the same time! She had no idea that she was giving Max all that trouble!

"Max, is it true!?" Mariam asked, **_"Am I really getting in your way all the time!"_**

**"SHUT UP, MARIAM!" **Max yelled out loud as she jumped back, **"SHUT UP, PYRO!"** Pyro was taken aback by Max's words. **"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE! I JUST WANT TO BEYBATTLE! SO LET'S DO THIS!"**

**"Don't say I didn't warn you, Max!"** Pyro yelled as both blades collided again sending out shockwaves to both sides. But, it barely fazed them.

_**I'm sayin the facts  
**__**I came back with some sicka stones  
**__**That got those broke players lookin at me like they chokin' on a chicken bone  
**__**Every chick I bone  
**__**Can't leave the dick alone  
**__**So I know  
**__**It's one of them everytime I flip my phone**_

_**One and then the Two  
**__**Two and then the Three  
**__**Three and then the Four  
**__**Then you gotta......BREATHE  
**__**Then you gotta...........  
**__**Then you gotta...........  
**__**BREATHE**_

_**(Beyblade Battle Music Ends)**_

--------

As Mariam continued to watch the battle, she said in her mind as she covered her eyes,

_"I guess I was always in Max's way..............................AFTER ALL."_

---------------------------------------

Max shouted intensely as Draciel CF pounded on Agni Dragoon S. Pyro was feeling every shockwave there was, but he didn't give in.

"AGNI DRAGOON, ATTACK HIM BACK!"

Agni Dragoon S pushed forward sending as much shockwaves back, but.............. "What the....?" Pyro said as he instinctively saw Draciel CF knock back his beyblade! Then he looked up to see Max's eyes completely glowing! He gritted his teeth & shouted again to cause Draciel to attack. At that time, Draciel grinded on Agni Dragoon, who was losing ground instantly. "Not Good!"

"Pyro!" Tekken yelled out, "Man, he's getting hammered out there!" _'Max_ _is too powerful for Pyro to retaliate!'_ Nikki thought, _'Putting out this much energy will cause Agni Dragoon to break!'_

Meanwhile, Draciel CF was still getting the upper hand as it continued to grind against Agni Dragoon .

"Max is gonna win this one!" Tyson said. "But look at him!" Rei replied, "Max looks like he's possessed!" "You could put it that way!" Kai replied as his eyes were in shock, "From the was I see it, Max has gone totally crazy!" "Here's the reason why, Kai!" Kenny replied, "Max has concentrated ever bit of his attack power, leaving his defense at zero percent! But, he's attacking so rapidly, Pyro can't make his move! And that makes it more dangerous to Max!"

"Are you actually saying that Max & Draciel are **_"walking time bombs"_** ?!" Hilary asked. "That's exactly what I'm saying!" Kenny continued, "If Max doesn't stop now, not only will both blades break, but he'll endanger Draciel as well!"

As Mariam watched Max over & over, she couldn't help but be concerned. _'This isn't the way Max should be battling!'_ she thought, _'He's putting more power in his attack than in his defense! I can stand it anymore! I have to do something!' _"Sharkrash!"

Sharkrash 3 raced towards the other two. "Now it's time to finish you off!" Max yelled as Draciel CF lunged at Agni Dragoon. **"Stop it!"** a voice yelled. Suddenly, Sharkrash 3 appeared and barely broke the two up. Max's eyes stopped glowing and saw Mariam stand right in front of him with her blade. She looked at him with serious eyes. "Max, you need to stop this rage you'r in!" she said. "Rage?" Max asked questionably, "Mariam, what are you talking about?"

**"That's it, I've had enough of both of you!"**

With that rage, Pyro stood in a fiery-red background. Both of his hands burned fire as Agni Dragoon behind him. Crossing his arms, Pyro's bit-beast became a huge inferno!

**"STRIKER CELESTIAL TEMPUS!"**

What looked like many rings of fire, were actually duplicates of Agni Dragoon S flying from the sky. Max looked up and didn't know what to do! "Max, look out!" Mariam said as she lunged towards him knocking him & herself down as Draciel CF & Sharkrash 3 taking all of the hits!

-------

_-In another world-_

Max opened his eyes to notice that his body wasn't moving, but his soul was.

"Where-where am I?" he asked, "Am I.................dead?" "No, you're not," a voice said. Max looked up ahead and saw Mariam in the same situation.

"Mariam, what the hell is going on?!" "Max, I want to ask you a question that only you can answer." Max stayed very still & got ready to listen.

"Max, is it true? **_Am I really in your way?_**" Max was taken aback at her question, he had never seen her so angsted before............ But then he smiled and walked over to her.

"No, Mariam. It's false," he said putting his hands on her shoulders, "If it wasn't for you, I would have never gotten back Draciel. You're one of my friends and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. But just between you and me, I never would've been what I am today if you didn't have the courage to push me at my limits!"

Mariam smiled in relief.

"Now, what do you say we take care of Pyro?" "Let's do it, Max!"

--------------------------------------------

"You're mine now!" Pyro said after his tempus attack flipped Draciel CF & Sharkrash 3 over. But then, they started to recoup. "What the.........?"

"You thought after a powerful attack like that, we would be finished!"

Pyro saw Max (Still in Beyblade Fusion) & Mariam stand up. Even though they had their scratches & dirt all over them, they looked brand-spanking new!

"I knew you guys wouldn't be done after one of my strong attacks!" Pyro said smiling, "That's what I like about you two! You're unbelieveable!" "We're not done yet!" Max yelled out, "Right, Mariam?!" "Right, Max!" Mariam said. Then the two got ready to attack.

"Alrighty then! **Let's go!** Agni Dragoon, attack!"

Agni Dragoon S sped towards the two blades at blinding speed. At that time, Max charged up into a pure gold warrior, and Mariam had an aura around her.

"So," Pyro said, "You've charged up to your maximum! Well, let me show you some power, myself! **STRIKER CELESTIAL TEMPUS!**" Agni Dragoon S transformed into the many rings of fire headed towards Max & Mariam.

"Now this, I'm ready for!" Mariam said.

----

In a pure dark background, Mariam had her eyes closed, doing a mysterious step/dance while in the air. Adding to that, she had a weird-looking star shape on her forehead while her bit-beast, Sharkrash, spun around her. That caused Sharkrash 3 to fly up in the air.

When she opened her eyes, Mariam opened her right that was glowing energy and fired it.

**"DINAS BRASS!"**

Suddenly, Sharkrash 3 was knocking rings out the air in a star formation.

"Wow!" Kenny said, "Mariam's Sharkrash is actually removing most of Pyro's offense!

"I'm not done yet!" Pyro said as the real Agni Dragoon S appeared and started attacking Draciel CF.

"Bring it on, Pyro!" Max said.

----

In a blue background, Draciel roared in the background as Max created after-images behind him. That caused Draciel CF to spun abnormally fast!

**"FORTRESS PHANTOM!"**

Thrusting his arm forward, Draciel created after-images itself as the beyblade glowed with lighting.

Both blades exploded immediately after they collided. Everyone covered their eyes to avoid the flare. The results was official, but unbelieveable!

"No way!" Kai said, **_"Another tie!?"_** "I guess both attacks canceled each other out," Kenny said. "I can understand that but did Mariam's blade lose as well?" Ozuma asked. "I guess maybe Sharkrash got too close to the explosion."

Max & Mariam picked up their own beyblades and walked over to Pyro, who pick up his. But he kept his head down. "I guess you want to hit me, right!" Pyro said, "Go ahead and to it!" Instead, Max extend his hand openly. "Good match," he said. Pyro looked up in disbelief. "That was the best match ever!" Mariam said, "You're pretty good!" "uh.....Thanks," Pyro said then shaking Max's hand, "Look, I'm sorry for what I put you two through, especially today." Max just smiled and said,

"Let's just try to forgive and forget."

After nodding in agreement, they went back to their own groups.

"Good job, Pyro," Tekken said, "That was great!" "I have to admit," Nikki began, "You make my battle with Rei look easy!" "Thanks, Nikki."

"Man, that was incredible!" Tyson said, "If _Daichi_ was here right now, he'd be jealous of you two!" "I must admit, I was on the edge of my toes as well!" Kai replied. "Very awesome, Mariam!" Rei said, "As well as you, Max!" "I always knew that girls rule!" Hilary said. "I give my props on that battle!" Kenny said as Ozuma nodded in agreement. Then Max & Mariam smiled at each other.

"All right, Tyson!" Kenny said, "You're up next....................against **_Tekken!_**"

Tyson looked at Tekken and vice versa. "You're battling against Tyson, Tekken!" Nikki said. They both said to their groups loud and clear........................

_"Yeah, I know."_

------------------------------------

_**Narrator:** As Tyson and Tekken stare each other down, they know that their ultimate beybattle will begin soon! Now that Tekken realises his fate, will it lead him to a surprising victory? But Tyson is not the one to give up so easily. _

_Who will be the winner of this battle? Only time will tell............................................_

-------------------------------------

**-Next Episode-**

_THE FINAL BATTLE:_

_**Tyson vs. Tekken!**_

_Two beybladers who look exactly like each other, will go head to head!_

_With new strageties, harecore results, and a surprsing new twist that you could not believe!_

_**Beyblade: The Bit-Beast Chronicles**_

_**Two-Part Season Finale!**_

-------------------------------------

(Author Note: I decided not to put the ending on this episode considering you heard a million times. But I don't own **_Breathe by Fabolous_**.)


	22. Don't Be Discouraged Part I

**_Last Time: Max & Pyro lead the second battle, but Mariam decided to intervene. She believed that it was her fault in the first place that Draciel was taking from Max. _**

**_Even Pyro believed that she was also in the way! That led to an angry, Beyblade fused Max against him. But after Mariam regained her posure, their battle results in a tie._**

**_Now it's time for the two leaders of both groups to commense in Beyblading! _**

**_Part III of the four-part season finale begins on the Bit-Beast Chronicles!_**

----------------------------------------

**_Episode 22: Don't Be Discouraged part 1_**

Tyson and Tekken walked away from their groups with taking their eyes off of each other. Staring into the eyes of one another, they new for a fact that they aren't gonna pull any trick out this one!

"Man, look at them!" Max said, "They haven't even started the battle, but they look like they've been a war!" The others stood in suspense as they realised one thing...........

Meanwhile, Nikki & Pyro stared at the two of them as well. And at that moment, Nikki started to think.

----

_-Flashback-_

".......and at that very moment," Tekken began as he talked to Nikki and Pyro at the shore of the beach, "I saw a glimpse of two beybladers battling like there's no tommorrow!" "Did you know who they are?" Pyro asked. Tekken shook his head no.

"But if it does prove that I have to battle Tyson again, then so be it! And with this new, modified version of Hyper Dranzer, it may give the edge to win!"

_"Tekken!"_ Tekken turned around to see Nikki, hiding her eyes from him. "What's the matter, Nikki?" "If you do battle Tyson tommorrrow," she began, "I want you to battle with everything you've got! I know I've been treating you differently from Pyro ever since we were kids, but I just want you to know that I'll always there for you!"

"Nikki?" Pyro asked.

"Beybattle with all of your power!" Nikki continued, "Even if it means..........**SURPASSING ME!**" Tekken jumped at her last response, but he knew what had to be done.

_-End Flashback-_

----

"You can do it, Tekken!" Nikki said.

Meanwhile, Tekken lowered his eyes to look at his modified Hyper Dranzer. _'Nikki, Pyro!'_ he thought, _'You guys took care of me ever since we were kids. But, now I need to take care of myself! Even if I lose, I know I put everything I've got!' _

_'Look at him!'_ Tyson thought continuing to stare at him, _'He may have stolen my face & my good looks, but he'll never steal my heart: My heart as a beyblader! And with Dragoon CF Mach on my side, I'll give him a run for his money!' _"Tekken, let's do this while we're still young!"

"Still cocky as usual, Tyson!" Tekken replied, "I've heard you've modified you beyblade as well!" He showed Tyson, Hyper Dranzer, as he continued speaking. "Meet my new beyblade: **_Hyper Dranzer Gyro Turbo!_**"

"He's using a GT-blade?" Kai said surprisingly. "I don't have anything data on it!" Kenny said. "So, Tyson's fighting blind!?" Hilary said.

"Impressive, Tekken!" Tyson replied, "But, like I said before: I don't have any intention of losing!" "Say what you want!" Tekken said, "'Cause this time, I WON'T LOSE!"

"Tyson! Be careful!" Hilary said with a worried look on her face.

----------------------------------------

"According to the computer," Kenny began, "Dragoon CF Mach attack power hasn't changed a bit. My guess is that Tyson boosted the endurance of his blade considering it took a beating in your practice match, Hilary."

"Yeah, well I'm seeing something a lot more interesting than that!" Ozuma exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" Max asked. "Look for yourself!"

When everyone, including Nikki & Pyro, saw both leaders................THEY WERE FLARING UP RED AND BLUE AURAS!

"Let's do this!" they both said. "They're starting already!?" Kenny shouted. "And not a second later!" Rei said.

------

Tyson grabbed his launcher, rip cord, and locked his beyblade into place. Tekken did the same thing as they started the countdown! **_"3.........2.........1...................."_**

**_"3.......2.......1..............."_** Nikki and Pyro said.

**_"3......2......1.............."_** The Bladebreakers shouted out.

**_"GO, SHOOT!"_** Tekken shouted as he released his blade.

**_"LET IT RIP!" _**Tyson shouted as well released his blade.

As Dragoon CF Mach & Hyper Dranzer GT collided in the air, they sent out a shockwave so large, the others were nearly blown back!

"Damn!" Max said. "Wow, what power!" Rei said, "And it was just the opening release!" "I can tell that this is gonna be ugly!" Pyro said. "Tekken!" Nikki said, "Is Tekken okay?!"

Hyper Dranzer GT & Dragoon CF Mach were still up in the air, bashing each other around. Seconds later, they both backed off and started spinning in a circle.

"Hyper Dranzer, attack!" yelled Tekken as his blade came up behind Dragoon and started grinding. "I'd figure that you would do something stupid!" Tyson said, "Dragoon, Tornado Defense!" Suddenly, a tornado surrounded Dragoon CF Mach & knocked Hyper Dranzer GT back. "And now, GO ON THE ATTACK!" Tyson continued as he collided with the GT-blade.

"I knew you haven't changed since our last battle, Tekken!" "Have I?" Tekken asked smiling, "Take a look for yourself!" Tyson looked down. "What?!" he said as Hyper Drazner wasn't moved an inch, "It's a stalemate?!"

"What happened?!" Rei asked, "Dragoon should of been able to push back Hyper Dranzer back further!" "That should of hurt him!" Max said. "Take a look at this!" Kenny said as they looked at the analysis, "Tekken's blade is mostly for defense! So, no matter how hard Tyson attacks in a head-on collision, it'll always be a stalemate!"

"You wanna put that in _English_!?" Max asked. "In other words," Kai began, "Hyper Dranzer GT was made for the sole-purpose of counteracting Tyson's Dragoon CF Mach! To match a full-powered, attack-type blade against a defense-type!"

"Hmmmm.............I'm impressed!" Tyson said, "I guess you're not the same loser I claim you to be!" "Well, you haven't seen nothing yet, Tyson!" Tekken replied as the red aura surrounded him again, "Now, get ready! 'Cause I only gonna show this once!"

Hyper Dranzer GT glowed a red hue as it grinded Dragoon CF Mach backwards.

_'huh?'_ Tyson's thoughts echoed, _'He's pushing me back.........on strength!'_ "Attack NOW!" Tekken yelled as Hyper Dranzer stopped grinding and started bashing. Tyson felt every hit as a result.

"That's my dawg!" Pyro said, "GO FOR IT, Tekken!" "Keep going, Tekken!" Nikki said, "Push yourself farther than me!"

Tekken shouted in strength as Hyper Dranzer GT used the shockwaves for more power. But then...........

**"DRAGOON, ATTACK!" **Tyson yelled as a blue aura surrounded him, the ground nearly collapsed underneath him, & Dragoon CF Mach up in the air! Spinning downward, the blade created a tornado and struck Hyper Dranzer GT in its blind spot! Tekken felt the shockwaves as he had sratches on his arms. Once he opened his eyes, he saw something weird. "gasp............Kai!" he said. He actually saw a glimpse of Kai, right in front of him!

Kai stood poised as a ruby-colored aura surrounded him.

_'Why am I fighting Kai?' _Tekken thought, _'I thought I was fighting Tyson!'_

-----------------------------------------

Kai's beyblade tackled Hyper Dranzer GT as Tekken covered himself up from the shockwaves. Then he smiled and said, "This is just like last time huh, Kai?" Then he illusions disappeared when he saw Dragoon CF Mach.

"Wait a sec!" he continued, "That's not Kai! That's Tyson!"

"What's the matter, Tekken?!" Tyson yelled, "YOU just zoned out of the match! If you don't quit it, I'm gonna your beyblade out of here!"

Suddenly, Tekken's fist started shaking. "Who said I zoned out?!" he said smiling, "I was just realizing how fun this match could be! That is, if you quit yappin' and started battling!" "I'll make you eat those words!" Tyson said smiling. Then Dragoon CF Mach & Hyper Dranzer GT started spinning at full power again.

"They're going at it, again?!" Rei said stunned. "It's gonna get wicked, now!" Max said. "Yeah, but it's hard to believe that Tekken is holding his own this far!" Kai said. "Tekken may actually win this one!" Kenny said.

"Tyson.........." Hilary said silently.

"Tekken........." Nikki said silently.

**_"Be careful!"_**

------

**"Dragoon, attack!"** Tyson yelled. **"Hyper Dranzer, attack!"** Tekken yelled.

Both blades bashed and grinded each other; neither one of them backed off! Suddenly, Hyper Dranzer was knocked back instantly! Tekken felt the shockwaves as he was pushed back. But yelled back in power as the GT-blade battled back. Even though Dragoon wasn't knocked back, Tyson still felt the shockwaves cut a slit in his jacket; as well as a little blood from an open wound on his jacket.

"Tekken is actually making the same moves as Tyson!" Rei said, "Put comparing to the two, I can't tell who's weakening!" "Not even Dizzi can make this out!" Kenny said. Kai just looked at the battle seriously, not saying a word. Hilary didn't say anything either, she just tighten her fists.

"I don't think Tekken can handle this anymore!" Pyro said, "Hyper Dranzer GT is made for defense! And Tyson is putting out twice as much attack power! It just might break after this!" "Keep the faith, Pyro!" Nikki replied clenching her fists to the point of bleeding, _'Because you know, I can!'_

Both Tyson and Tekken's blood were boiling to the point where they can't hold their stalemate clash forever. Suddenly, lighting sparked around them and their beyblades. Then, out of nowhere, the red & blue auras surrounded them again; this time, it got serious!

**"I won't lose!"** Tekken said gripping his launcher until it broke.

**"I won't lose!"** Tyson said adding fuel to his fire.

Suddenly, the beyblades glowed as if they were ready to burst. Adding to that, the bit-chip were glowing!

**"I won't lose to you, Tyson!" **Tekken said fueling up his aura as Hyper Dranzer GT released the bit-beast itself! Hyper Dranzer roared as it flew into the air.

**"This is it, Tekken!" **Tyson yelled as shockwaves surrounded the field as Dragoon CF Mach released the blue dragon of wood. Dragoon roared in power as stared into the eyes of Hyper Dranzer.

------

In a dark-red background, Tekken spun around like a tornado while Hyper Dranzer roared behind him. Then, he punch the ground causing Hyper Dranzer GT create a powerful sphere of energy around itself!

**"GYRO-SPHERE!"**

Hyper Dranzer GT thrusted forward full speed as the bit-beast, transparently, roared.

------

Tyson pulled his hands backwards, gathering energy inside of them. Then he released it in one blast like he was firing a enormous fireball.

**"DRAGONZORD HURRICANE!"**

Dragoon CF Mach transformed into a dragon's head as it created a huge storm!

------

Tyson & Tekken (in a two-way split screen) yelled as their beyblades collided with each other, not only creating a huge explosion but a huge wind! The others closed their eyes and steadied themselves. "Damn it!" Kai said, "That was wicked!" "My body's still tingling!" Max replied. "If we didn't cover up, our bodies would of been a lot worse!" Rei replied. "That collision made my head spin!" Ozuma said. "My ears are still ringing!" Mariam said. "The computer said that they were at maximum power when they attacked!" Kenny replied.

Hilary looked around with a worried look on her face. "Where's Tyson?!" she cried out with tears in her eyes, "What has happened to Tyson?!"

"Tekken!" Nikki yelled out, "Tekken!" "Nikki, don't worry!" Pyro said, "I'm sure he can take care of himself!" But Nikki didn't listen. All she did was closed and her tears dropped.

The smoke, from the battlefield, cleared. Out from the smoke, Tyson & Tekken stood, or kneeled in the others's point of view. They were breathing hard, blood streaming from the mouth.

"Tyson!" Hilary called out.

"Tekken!" Nikki yelled.

"They're okay!" Rei said, "But, who won the battle?!"

-----------------------------------------------

The rest of the smoke cleared away from the battlefield. But no one could of believed at what they saw next..................

"The beyblades!" Kai said in astonishment. "They're still **_spinning_**!?" Max said.

Tyson & Tekken stood up & smiled at each other. "Not bad, Tekken!" Tyson replied, "You're just as strong as I am! But, I noticed that you're holding back; and I think I know the reason! You haven't released the Turbo Engine Gear yet!"

"Good accusation, Tyson!" Tekken said, "But I can tell that you're holding back as well! But before we do continue, there's something I want to tell you. About 6 years ago, I beybattled against Kai."

"You battled against Kai?!" "Yes, on the same year when the Bladebreakers first met! I lost to him, but I realized that stealing your bit-beasts wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to become stronger than I ever was before, and it looks like I already did!"

"Well, don't count your chickens yet!" Tyson said, "We've got a battle to finish!" Tekken nodded in agreement. "Dragoon, get ready to rumble!" Dragoon CF Mach started spinning faster.

"Hyper Dranzer, Turbo Engine Gear, Full Power!" Tekken cried out as the GT-blade released the gear core.

"Looks like they're getting ready to finish this battle!" Mariam replied. "C'mon, Tyson!" Rei yelled. "You can do it!" _"Be careful........"_ Hilary said silently.

"Tekken, show'em no mercy!" Pyro said. _"Be strong, Tekken............"_ Nikki said silently.

-----

Tyson lifted his right hand in the air. As well as Tekken, who lifted both hands.

**"Dragoon!"**

**"Hyper Dranzer!"**

Suddenly two spheres, red & blue, appeared above them.

_**"BEYBLADE FUSION!"**_

As they inserted the spheres in their bodies, shockwaves started to make the Rocky Cliffs quake. Tyson rose to his feet first as Dragoon-Tyson. But when Tekken rose up, he looked exactly like Tyson!

"Woah!" Max said, "Since when does Tekken learn Beyblade Fusion?!"

"That's what I like to know!" Pyro said. _'I don't know how Tekken learn that techinque, but he picked a good time to bust it out!'_ Nikki thought.

"Well, they better finish this soon!" Kai replied, "Because they're fusion of the bit-beasts has caused the Rocky Cliffs to fall apart!"

With that in mind, everyone watched the two: Tyson & Tekken. The two of them had only one thing in mind........................

One of them was about to win..............

------------------------------------

_**Narrator: **With the Rocky Cliffs about to fall any minute, Tyson & Tekken stood poised at each other. Will they decide a winner before the cliffs fall? _

_Find out on the SEASON FINALE of the **Bit-Beast Chronicles!**_

------------------------------------

**-NEXT EPISODE-**

_NO MORE TRICKS................._

_NO MORE SECRETS.................._

_AND NO MORE MERCY..............._

_**FROM THIS MOMENT................**_

_**THESE TWO BLADERS WILL DO NOTHING.............**_

_**BUT BEYBATTLE!**_

------------------------------------

**_Beyblade: The Bit-Beast Chronicles_**

_**Season Finale**_

--------------------------------------

_**BE SUSPENSED..........**_

_**BE VERY SUSPENSED........**_

(Author's Note: How did you like that one? Please Review! BTW, on the last Episode, I'm putting up a special trailer! So keep in touch!)


	23. Don't Be Discouraged Part II

**_Beyblade: The Bit-Beast Chronicles Special Opening Song- Don't Be Discouraged_**

_My excited heart shakes at the unseen tomorrow  
__I continue on to grab that shining dream.  
__When I got discouraged, I found out people aren't alone  
__Never give up on myself at all times._

_Even if the chosen path is rough and beaten up  
__Beyond that is that moment we sought for.  
__  
__Don't you forget, I'm here  
__Please laugh at my cluminess as a part of my sweetness  
__I don't forget, that you're here  
__We can become stronger through this clumsy love!_

----------------------------------------------------------------

**_Last Time: It was the most outrageous battle! The two captains: Tyson from the Bladebreakers and Tekken from the Firearms, battled an impressive beybattle so far. Tyson thought with his new modified Dragoon, he could finish Tekken in a pinch. But he didn't count on Hyper Dranzer being modified to the GT-stages and Tekken proved that he was in Tyson's league! _**

**_But, when the others thought that the battle was over and done with, Tyson & Tekken realized they've been holding back! And they called forth the ultimate technique: BEYBLADE FUSION! _**

**_Now, with the Rocky Cliffs about to collaspe any second, only one winner will be decided! So get ready..................._**

**_The SEASON FINALE begins on THE BIT-BEAST CHRONICLES!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**_Final Episode: Don't Be Discouraged Part II_**

The Rocky Cliffs continued to shake. Everyone was in panic.

"We're gonna fall if this cliff continues to shake!" Max said. "So, what'll we do about it!?" Rei asked, "We don't know where to start!"

Suddenly, a huge boulder came out of nowhere and started to fall above them. "Look out!" Kai said but it was too late to move.

**"Go, Jager Driger!" **Nikki yelled as she released her beyblade.

**"Agni Dragoon, attack!"** Pyro shouted releasing his.

The two blades swerved around each other as they broke the boulder. Little rocks fell to the ground without harming anyone.

"Is everyone okay?!" Nikki asked. "We're fine here!" Max replied back. "Well, don't get use to it yet!" Pyro said, "That was just one of few boulders! But, our blades are too weak from the battles!" "So are ours!" Rei replied as Max & Mariam nodded, "I don't think we can handle them all!"

"Then it's up to us then!" Kai said holding his launcher, "Ozuma! Hilary!" The two nodded and grabbed their launchers as well. "Ready..............."

**"Let It Rip!" **

Dranzer CF, Hyper Dragoon V2, & Flash Leopard 3 flew in the air as five or six boulders fell. "I'll go first!" Ozuma said, "Go, Flash Leopard!" As Flash Leopard 3 swayed in the air, two boulders fell in front of it.

-----

In a pure black background, Ozuma's hands were on fire. Once he clasped them together, he emitted, from the fire itself, a long sword. Twisting it around, he created a sphere like a solar eclipse.

**"MAGNA CROSSFIRE!"**

Slashing the sword downward, cutting the sphere in half, Flash Leopard 3 flew on its side as the weight disk became a spining disk of fire, which cut the two boulders.

-----

"I'm up next!" Hilary said getting ready.

**"MECCA VIPRESS.........."**

In a spiraling, cloudy background, Hilary held out her hands gathering energy. Spinning with the energy, she crossed her arms and let the energy go!

**"STORM!"**

Surrounded by a tornado, Hyper Dragoon V2 crashed into the boulders which became tiny pebbles.

-----

"My turn now!" Kai said, "Dranzer, Beyblade Fusion!" Suddenly, Kai glowed and transfromed instantly. "I'm all set now!"

Setting his right hand ablaze, Kai bawled it up as Dranzer flew in the background. Then releasing the fire into a beam which turned everything white!

**"SOLAR FLAME!"**

Instantly, the boulders were destroyed. All that was left were tiny bits of burnt pebbles.

-----

"Is everyone okay?" Kai asked. "We're all in one piece!" Kenny replied, "When you destroyed the boulders, it must of stopped the cliffs from quaking!"

"Guys?" Hilary asked, "Where's Tyson?" "And Tekken?" Nikki added.

Suddenly, the cliffs started to shake again. "I thought we got rid of the boulders!" Ozuma said. "It's not the boulders!" Kenny replied, "Something else is making them shake!"

Then, something appeared then disappeared right in front of Hilary. "What was that just now!?" she asked herself. She got her answer when mysteriously one of the huge rocks spontaneously combusted! Seconds later, two beings, in the air, collided with each other causing a major shockwave!

"Tyson!" Max shouted.

"Tekken, as well!" Rei replied.

Below, on the ground, Hyper Dranzer GT & Dragoon CF Mach grinded each other. Tyson & Tekken drew back their fists, and with a thunderous yell, their fists collided making another shockwave! The others were nearly blown back by it!

**"Ah, man!" **Rei said, **"By the way my head is hurting, their power is off the charts!" "Tell me about it!" **Max said, **"They're down right awesome!"**

As Hyper Dranzer & Dragoon continued to grind and bash each other, Tyson & Tekken were fighting at supersonic speed! Their fists flew back and forth at one another as they moved from one place to the next. Seconds later, Tyson got controlled of the battle and punch Tekken twice in the face. That same reaction happened as Dragoon bashed Hyper Dranzer twice, pushing it back. Then he tried to kick, but Tekken ducked under as Hyper Dranzer GT moved behind Dragoon.

**"Gotcha!" **Tekken yelled as a left hand punched Tyson's face. Hyper Dranzer hit Dragoon in its blind spot and knocked the beyblade in the air. As Tyson flew backwards, Dragoon CF Mach crashed into a rock.

"Tyson!" Hilary said with so much treble in her voice. Luckily, Tyson wasn't hurt as he got up and Dragoon was still spining. He thrusted at Tekken with so much speed as the blade, itself, rushed in against Hyper Dranzer; he clasped his hands together then clocked him on the side of his face! Dragoon did the same manuever as it bashed Hyper Dranzer GT, pushing it back!

**"Tekken!"** Nikki said, but thankfully, she saw Tekken land from that attack and land on the ground with Hyper Dranzer in front of him. Tyson landed seconds later.

_'This is so awesome!' _Tekken thought, _'I can actually keep up with Tyson! And I was **barely** able to perform Beyblade Fusion! But still, I can't gloat over what I doing! I'm gonna take on Tyson with the best of my abilities!' _

_'Tekken is really impressive!'_ Tyson thought, _' He's actually just as strong as I am! He may just beat me! But, just because he's fighting me at equal strength, doesn't mean I gonna hold back! I gonna take him down!'_

Then Dragoon & Hyper Dranzer spun with unbelieveable speed.

**_"I refuse to lose............"_** they both said silently.

-----------------------------------------------

The others looked at Tyson & Tekken with astonishment.

"It's hard to believe that these two can throw fists at each other and beyblade at the same time!" Max replied, "This defies the Laws of Physics! It's a good thing I never studied Law!" "I have to agree, Max," Rei said, "This is like something a street fighter would do! But, I'm actually liking this!" "I wonder if Tyson can teach me how to do that," Ozuma wondered. "I don't know which one to root for!" Mariam said. "I always thought that Tekken's battle with Tyson would be ugly!" Pyro replied, "But, I never thought THIS UGLY!"

"According to the database," Kenny began, "Tyson and Tekken have only used half their power! It's only a matter of time before a winner is decided."

"Tyson......" Hilary said with her eyes gleaming.

"Tekken....." Nikki said with tears barely coming out of her eyes.

Both girls wanted to say something, but they couldn't get the words to come out.

Kai just smiled as he looked at the battle.

-----

Meanwhile, Tyson and Tekken looked at each other, smiling.

"What do you say we finish this, Tyson?" Tekken said. After spitting out blood, from his mouth, Tyson replied, "Why not? I'll let you go first!" "You're such a polite kid!"

Raising his aura higher, all Tekken did was send out a punch that caused Hyper Dranzer GT to hit Dragoon instantly! Tyson felt the attack and flinched.

"My turn!" he said sending a punch causing Dragoon CF Mach to hit Hyper Dranzer back. Tekken felt that was moved back an inch.

Then (in a two-way split screen) they both sent out punches that caused the two blades to grind. Again, they yelled for more power pushing their limits. Suddenly, the blades separated. Upon their separation, Tyson thrusted forward towards Tekken.

Tekken blocked Tyson's punch as well as Hyper Dranzer blocked Dragoon's attack. Then Tekken & Hyper Dranzer GT retaliated by attacking, but, as well, Tyson blocked by grabbing his fist. Moments later, they were both caught in a test of strength; the beyblades were at a stalemate as they grinded each other. But, as soon as their auras grew, the Rocky Cliffs started to shake again. Pebbles & rocks were lifted from the ground.

Suddenly, Tekken sucker-punched Tyson in the face. Dragoon CF Mach was knocked back by Hyper Dranzer GT's force. But then, Tyson retaliated by punching him and Dragoon bashing back Hyper Dranzer. Moments later, it became a outrageous fist fight between the two bladers; and a huge test of power between the two blades.

"Woah!" Max said. "Look at them go!" Mariam replied. "They're staying in one spot!" Rei replied, "They're not even trying to defend themselves!" "I guess being defensive....." Kai began, "....is the least of their worries."

**"HOLY SHIT!" **Kenny said as his voice echoed. "What's up, Chief?" Max asked. "Take a look at this!" When Max looked at the screen, the words just came out of his mouth. **_"Holy Shit!"_** "According to this," Kenny began, "Tyson and Tekken have already used more than 75 of their power! If this keeps up, one of them will have their blades broken!"

Meanwhile, Tyson & Tekken swapped punches to the face and their blades backed off from each other.

"All right!" Tyson said, "Time to end this!" Then his blue aura grew to major heights.

"Well, I agree!" Tekken said charging his red aura.

-----

Tyson was gathering energy so much, that lighting surrounded him. Yelling one more time, he shot up his left arm, which his grip launcher created a strip of blue dragon's head. Surrounding him, Tyson gathered his hands back then released them causing a huge blast!

**"DRAGONZORD HURRICANE V!"**

Dragoon appeared transparent as Dragoon CF Mach created a huge storm!

-----

Tekken opened his eyes to found out he was gathering energy, himself, in his hands. Raising his hands upward, the sphere became a massive-size energy ball. Once he released it, Tekken gave chase to it. Then, out of nowhere, he cut the sphere in half turning it into a explosive wave!

**"GYRO-SPHERE BLACKLASH WAVE!"**

Hyper Dranzer GT was surrounded by a huge wave, and turned some of Dragoon's energy back on itself!

-----

Both blades collided as everyone covered their eyes excepting the shockwave of all shockwaves.

Suddenly, Tekken's eyes had no pupils in them; they were completely white! He fell backwards (slow-motion) as he hit the ground.

Hyper Dranzer GT kept spining for a few more seconds later then, stopped. Once it stopped, Pyro noticed part of the beyblade's attack ring was broken off.

"Tekken lost!" Pyro said. "TEKKEN!" Nikki yelled running to him.

Meanwhile, Dragoon CF Mach was still spinning. Tyson, who deformed from fusion, grabbed his beyblades and looked at it. He noticed that it was cracked from head-to-toe. "Looks I won after all," he said silently. Then he fell face-foward after his pupils were pure black. He didn't move an inch.

"TYSON!" Max yelled. "Get up, Tyson!" Rei screamed. "Ty......son......" Kai said with eyes shaking. "Tyson, get up!" Ozuma and Kenny said. "Get up!" Mariam yelled.

Hilary didn't say a thing, she was too paranoid to speak. _'Tyson.......' _she thought, _'Tyson.........................................**TYSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!**'_ She ran towards him without stopping and tried to wake him up.

It was official. Tyson won against Tekken.

But, they might have lost something else...........................

------------------------------------------------------

_-Tyson's House-_

Two pair of eyes opened up. Tyson & Tekken were both hurt, but luckily, only minor injures.

"It's about time that you two woke up!" a voice said. It was Max.

"Wha..........what the Hell happened?!" Tyson asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You guys passed out for the rest of yesterday!" Rei said, "It's morning now!" "Where's Hyper Dranzer?" Tekken asked.

"Hyper Dranzer's attack ring was broken," Kai replied walking into the room, "The Chief is fixing it right now. And there's more bad news: Since we kinda pushed our limits further than usual, Kenny says that we no longer fuse with our bit-beasts anymore."

"That's a big, painful OUCH!" Tyson said rubbing his head again, "I just noticed something. Tekken when did you learn Beyblade Fusion anyway?"

"I didn't actually learn it," Tekken said being embarrassed, "I kinda figured that Hyper Dranzer had more power than I was putting out before. So, when I was battling you Tyson, I just crossed my fingers and went for it. I was surprised that it worked!"

"Well, I have to give you kudos on your performance, Tekken," Rei replied, "You were almost as good as Kai when he fought Tyson at the G Revolution Arena." "_Almost_ doesn't count, Rei!" Kai said smiling.

_"Well, look who finally decided to wake up!"_

"Pyro! Nikki!" Tekken said as Nikki came up and hugged him. "I gotta to admit," Nikki began, "You had me worried there for a while. But, I knew you were gonna be alright." "We were very proud of you, Tekken!" Pyro said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Hilary walked to Tyson with her head down so no one could see her eyes. "Uh.......Hilary?" he asked. Suddenly, he was bashed in the head! "OUCH!" he yelled, "What was that for?!" "DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Hilary yelled with tears in her eyes. Everyone laughed at the expense.

"So, you're finally awake Tekken," Kenny said walking into the room, "Here, I repaired Hyper Dranzer GT for you. I modified the attack ring, so it won't be easily broken when you beybattle." "Thanks, Kenny," Tekken replied, "I needed some good news today."

---

But everybody decided to turn serious when Tyson asked Tekken a question.

"Tekken, we've got to know!" he began, "What possessed you to try and steal our bit-beasts in the first place?" "More to the point, why?" Ozuma filled in.

Tekken, Nikki, & Pyro looked down after hearing the question, but it was Tekken who answered.

"To tell you the truth," he began, "It wasn't our idea to battle you guys."

"The idea came from..............................**_Mr. Dickenson._**"

_**"MR. DICKENSON?!!!!"**_

Everyone couldn't believe what they heard......................

----------------------------------------------------------

"Now hold on here!" Rei said. "Yeah!" Max said, "Is this the same Mr. Dickenson?! Chairman of the **_Beyblade Battle Association!?_** The one who joined the Bladebreakers in the first damn place?!" "The same one," replied Tekken.

Tyson jumped out of his bed and walked over to Tekken. "Tell me, it isn't true!?" he said, "How could Mr. Dicksenson do this to us? After every favor we gave him!?"

"Slow down, Tyson!" Kai replied, "Mr. Dickenson might had a very good explanation on why he did what he had to do."

"Indeed, he did," Nikki replied. "Well, what was it?" Kenny asked. Tekken sighed and began the story.

"About a month ago," he began, "Mr. Dickenson heard rumors about somebody was out to steal the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts. Even though they were just rumors, he couldn't take the chance." "Since you guys were nowhere to be found," Nikki began, "Mr. D recruited us for the mission." "But, when we came to notice that our skills were no match against yours," Pyro replied. "So that's why you stole Driger & Draciel from us!" Max replied, "You wanted us to get stronger!"

"Yeah," Nikki replied. "Then we came to the conclusion that it was just rumors," replied Tekken, "But, we actually had fun battling you guys!" "We had fun, too!" Rei said, "Although, it didn't seem that way!" "You can battle us anytime!" Tyson said putting his hand on Tekken's shoulder, "Just make that you call us first!"

Suddenly, Kai started to laugh randomly.

"uh.....Kai?" Tyson asked. "He must of flipped his lid," Hilary said.

"Hey, Tekken?" Kai asked after he stopped laughing. Tekken looked at him puzzling. Kai held out Dranzer CF and said, "We haven't battled in six years, right?!"

With that response, Tekken jumped out of bed, put on his shirt, hooded sleeveless jacket, and red hat and said, "Is that a challenge, Kai?!"

"All right!" Tyson said, "This is what I need to see: _A Long Awaited Rematch!_"

"Well, Hilary! Mariam!" Nikki said, "Care to battle me!?" "I thought you never ask, Nikki!" Hilary said as Mariam agreed.

"I like to challenge Pyro, myself!" Ozuma said. "Hey, wait a minute!" Pyro said, "Tekken, you still haven't recovered!" "Yeah, but I can still beyblade circles around you, in my sleep!" Tekken said. Then everyone laughed.

-------------------------------------------

**-Epilogue-**

_-In The Late Afternoon-_

After packing their stuff, the Firearms decided to head out. Tyson was the only person to greet them since everyone was watching TV inside.

"So, where are you guys heading?" Tyson asked.

"We're going to England!" Tekken replied, "We called Mr. Dickenson earlier and he paid for our trip there." "We're gonna go help kids to beyblade!" Nikki said, "And then we're train ourselves to become even stronger!" Tekken shook Tyson's hand and said, "Good-bye, Tyson!"

As they left, Tyson shouted, "Hey! If you guys come back, try to stop by!"

Moments later, The Firearms were gone.

Still waving his hand in the air, Tyson smiled as his new friends left.

--------------------------------------------

_**Narrator: **The Bit-Beasts Chronicles has ended. The Bladebreakers' new friends, the Firearms, now leave after their mission was complete. Now, they can rest in peace......................._

_...for now..._

---------------------------------------------

**_Beyblade: The Bit-Beasts Chronicles Special Ending- Look Alike_**

_On a Sunday, riding my bike  
__I notice, I notice, different things that look alike.  
__On a Sunday, riding my bike  
__I notice, I notice, different things that look alike._

_Ice & water. Steak & cow.  
__Autumn this year & last year.  
__Spark & burn. Rain & cloud.  
__A, B, C, D_

_Tuesday, Wenesday, so is Friday  
__How 'bout moons & headlights?  
__What I say & what I think.  
__A-B-C-D-E-F..._

_Cause you're on the go ( 'cause you're on the go)  
__I was born (I was born)  
__In the Memorai (in the memory)  
__By the flat of names._

_On this planet, drinking my coffee  
__I notice, I notice, different things that are alike  
__On this planet, driking my coffee  
__I notice, I notice, many many things that are alike._

_-----_

_Ice & water. Steak & cow.  
__Autumn this year & last year.  
__Spark & burn. Rain & cloud.  
__A, B, C, D_

_Tuesday, Wednesday, so is Friday  
__How 'bout moons & headlights?  
__What I say & what I think.  
__A-B-C-D-E-F..._

_Cause you're on the go ( 'cause you're on the go)  
__I was born (I was born)  
__At a busy night (At a busy night)  
__Making tons of names._

_On a sunday, riding my bike  
__I notice, I notice, different things are alike  
__On a Sunday, riding my bike  
__I notice, I notice, many many -look alike._

_On this planet, drinking my coffee  
__I notice, I notice, different things that are alike  
__On this planet, drinking my coffee  
__I notice, I notice, many many things that are alike._

_-----_

_Everything is born from this planet  
__a number, a TV, even thoughts that entertain.  
__Everything is out of this planet  
__a boyfriend, a pencil, even you new videos.  
__& everything is.........._

_On this planet, riding my bike  
__I notice, I notice, different things that are alike.  
__On this planet, riding my bike  
__I notice, I notice, many many -look alike._

_On this planet, riding my bike  
__I notice, I notice different things that are alike.  
__On this planet, riding my bike  
__I notice, I notice, new & universal look alikes._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Trailer-**_

_???: **What happened?**_

_???: **Someone has stolen..........**_

_A group of mysterious people has stolen an ancient artifact, to resurrect................._

_A BEAST OF ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION!_

_???: **Make sure that they don't find nothing!**_

_Now, in order to defeat this new foe........the heroes must.........._

_DIVIDE & CONQUER!_

_**New Enemies, New Beyblades, New Skills, and.....**_

_**A WHOLE LOT OF HELL!**_

_???: We have to stop them!_

_Christmas will soon be here, but on December 31st, get ready for_

_A NEW YEAR'S REVOLUTION!_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Beyblade Revelations**_

_**Only on Fanfiction. net**_

(Author's note: I'm finally finished after it took me a year to write! So, how'd do you like the trailer? How about the Opening & Ending? BTW, I don't own Beyblade, Slayers 3rd Ending- _Don't Be Discouraged_, or Sonic The Hedgehog movie ending- _Look Alike!_)


End file.
